Love and War
by Arsonist Phoenix
Summary: MWPP Era. LJ SOC ROC I've pretty much rewritten it completely, so please read and review! Lily starts out cliche, she changes eventually (Book 1 of 3) COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Lily's friends, nothing else. Too bad. All else belongs to the beautiful, genius, J.K. Rowling! On with the story!  
  
Love and War Chapter 1  
  
Tap! Tap! Tap!  
  
"What is that? Mum? What is it?" asked a small red-headed girl.  
  
"I don't know, Lily dear," replied her mother.  
  
Lily Evans, an eleven year old, was eagerly awaiting her friends on her birthday. Suddenly there was a scream as her thirteen year old sister, Petunia, walked into the kitchen. Lily, who was fond of animals, let it in. the large tawny owl dropped a large envelope in the table and flew out the window. Lily closed the window, after it.  
  
"Lily, it's for you," Mr. Evans said, examining it.  
  
"Daddy, it's a letter, not a sick person," she giggled.  
  
She grabbed it, and opened it.  
  
"Who's it from?" asked Mrs. Evans, helping Petunia to her feet.  
  
"Someone named Professor C. Linus, Deputy Headmaster at a place called Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. It's also got a list of school supplies. Here Mum, you give it a look-over," said Lily, excitedly.  
  
"It's probably some prank. If it were REAL you'd be accepted into Durmstrang, like me," spat Petunia.  
  
"Say it, don't spray it, Petunia!"  
  
"Freak," muttered Petunia under her breath.  
  
"Petunia, Lily, stop it," said Mr. Evans sternly.  
  
"There's only one way to find out if it's a prank or not, why don't we go check it out," said Mrs. Evans.  
  
"We'll go tomorrow, to Diagon Alley place," said Mr. Evans.  
  
"Oh, look, directions!"  
  
"Honey, I don't need directions."  
  
"Yes you do Michael, look, there's this place called the Leaky Cauldron, it's in between the record and big book stores on 5th street. But, I've been to both of those stores, there's nothing there!"  
  
"Rosemary, it says that you have to go down in the alley between the two stores."  
  
The two went on arguing, until the doorbell rang.  
  
"They're here! They're here!" squealed Lily, as she ran to the door.  
  
"Hey Lil, who's the cute guy, who's moving in across the street?" asked a tall blonde.  
  
"I dunno, Sarah. Is that all you think about?" asked Lily.  
  
"Just about," said a girl, about Lily's size, with brown hair.  
  
"Shut up, Melanie," said Sarah.  
  
"Did you girls say that we had new neighbors? It must be the Potter's children. Do you remember old Mr. and Mrs. Potter Lily? Well, we'll just have to give them a house-warming gift," said Mrs. Evans.  
  
Petunia ran to the window.  
  
"Ooo, Mum, can I take it over?" asked Petunia.  
  
"Sure, honey."  
  
Lily brought two friends to the kitchen to wait for the other three. There was another knock on the door. Lily ran to the door.  
  
"Courtney! Dani! Audra! Come in. Did you all come together?"  
  
"Yup," said the girl with short, brown hair.  
  
"Audra, don't sound so sad, be happy, Lily's our age now!" said the girl to her right.  
  
"Dani, I wouldn't talk, you turned eleven last week!" the last girl was short, with dark brown hair.  
  
"Do you three do anything, but argue?" asked Sarah.  
  
"Nope!" said all three.  
  
Lily pretended to faint.  
  
"My Lord, they agreed on something!"  
  
They all laughed at Lily's exaggeration. Lily sat down at the table with her friends, parents, and disgruntled sister, and began to open presents. The first thing she grabbed was a medium sized, pink package. It was a silver chain with a heart locket on it, with the word 'Best' on it, the one that said 'Friends' on it was around Audra's neck.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful! Thank you Audra!" said Lily, hugging her.  
  
The next one was a small blue one, from Sarah. It was a pair of earrings, they were white lilies.  
  
"Thank you Sarah!"  
  
She gave Sarah a hug. She also got a shirt with 'Princess' on it, from Courtney, a pair of platform sandals from Melanie, a kitten from her parents, and a bracelet and nail polish from Dani. About an hour later her friends left. Lily took all of her new stuff upstairs. She went back down to watch television for a little while, before dinner.  
  
The next day, Lily got up early, got dressed, and went downstairs.  
  
"Lily, sweetie, are you feeling all right? You're up early," said Mr. Evans.  
  
"Yes, I'm okay," she replied.  
  
Mrs. Evans walked over to her daughter and felt her forehead.  
  
"No temperature," she said.  
  
"Mum, stop it! I'm fine," insisted Lily.  
  
Lily shoveled down her breakfast and dragged her parents out to their car. They drove to London (they left Petunia at home) and they found their way into the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
" 'Ello, I'm Tom, I'm the innkeeper 'ere. I guess you're goin' to 'Ogwarts, eh?" asked a toothless man from behind the counter.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
He took them out behind the tavern and poked the third brick over, the second brick up. It opened onto a lively street with people in unusual clothing.  
  
" 'Ere you are. Diagon Alley."  
  
Lily and her parents went to every shop. Lily went into Madam Malkins, while her parents went to Flourish and Blotts. There she met two girls. One was a average-sized girl with brown hair.  
  
"Hi! I'm Jennifer Alexander. My friends call me Jenni! What's your name? Are you a first year too?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Lily Evans, and I'm a first year."  
  
The girl on her other side was tall, with blonde hair.  
  
"Hi! I'm Gabrielle O'Connor. I go by Gabby. I'm a first year too."  
  
Once they were out of the robe shop it was getting dark.  
  
"Bye Jenni! Bye Gabby! See you September first!"  
  
"Bye Lily!" called Gabby.  
  
"Bye Lily! See ya!" yelled Jenni.  
  
Lily met her parents and they went home. She could only count the days until Hogwarts. Only 23 more days. 


	2. Chapter 2

Love and War Chapter 2  
  
"Lily! LILY! WAKE UP!"  
  
Lily shot straight up in bed. She looked to her right and saw Jenni smiling broadly at her. Gabby came out of the bathroom brushing her hair.  
  
"Mornin' sunshine. And who gave you the right to have the bed closest to the door?" said Gabby.  
  
"Tell Sirius that it's your bed, then he'll have to mess with me instead of you, and I won't be as nice as you," said Lily.  
  
"All right!! Come on, I don't want to be late, or get lost," said Gabby.  
  
"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" shouted Jenni.  
  
"Down girl, down," said Portia.  
  
"Hey Remus, your girlfriend is way hyper!"  
  
"Go away Sirius!" yelled Gabby.  
  
"I'm not his girlfriend," said Jenni, calming down a bit.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Remus yelled from the common room.  
  
"Sirius........go.........away," said Gabby, slowly, just for Sirius.  
  
"O..........kay," he said, being a smart alec, and went back downstairs.  
  
The girls followed some 5th year boys to the Great Hall.  
  
"So, our first class is Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor. Then, Potions with Slytherins and Professor Linus, who's head of Slytherin House. Lunch is after that, then we have a half hour break. And double Charms with Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw," said Lily.  
  
"Who's head of Hufflepuff house?" asked Frank Longbottom.  
  
"Professor White, she teaches Herbology. I heard she's really cool," said Gabby.  
  
"Hey, Flower Child! Is there something wrong with your head? Oh wait, that's your hair!" James yelled down the table.  
  
"Shut up Potter, at least I have only two eyes!" she shouted back, as he, Remus, Sirius, and Peter sat across from them.  
  
"Morning Lily, Gabby, Jenni."  
  
Morning Sirius, Remus," said Lily.  
  
"Hiya Remus, Hey Sirius! Sup James?" said Jenni, energetically.  
  
"Good Morning Remus, and James. Stay out of my bed Sirius," said Gabby.  
  
"Morning ladies, I'm Peter." (grrrr)  
  
The girls all said hello at the same time, and introduced themselves. Soon it was time for class.  
  
"Come on," said Lily. "If we're late it's your fault. Why are we waiting again?"  
  
"Sirius and Remus," said Jenni.  
  
"Oh, not me?" asked James.  
  
"Well, you too, but if we said you Lily would have left," said Gabby.  
  
"You lied to me?"  
  
"No, we just didn't tell the entire truth," Jenni rationalized.  
  
"Oh, fine then," said Lily, shrugging.  
  
"Hurry up, Sirius, we need to go!" Gabby called into the Great Hall.  
  
"I'm gonna go, tell Remus and Sirius, that I don't want to be late," said Lily.  
  
"Aww, does the poor Mudblood want to get to class?" said a cold voice behind Lily.  
  
Sirius and Remus came in, glaring at Malfoy, and Snape. Sirius ran up behind Lily, and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Eww! Black touched the Mudblood!" screeched Karrie Reynolds.  
  
"Come ladies, we don't want you to have to look at that dirt," said Snape.  
  
"You'll get what you deserve, Mudblood," said Malfoy.  
  
Sirius walked up and punched him, hard. Malfoy, holding onto his broken nose, ran away, crying.  
  
"Thank you, Sirius," said Lily, hugging him.  
  
He blushed.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Come on, you two, we're gonna be late," said Gabby.  
  
They made it to the Transfiguration room, just as the bell rang.  
  
"Today, we will be turning matches into needles," said the tall teacher.  
  
She showed them how to do it, then let them be to do it. By the end of class Lily, Jenni, and James were the only ones who had gotten it correct. Sirius had lit his on fire, and Gabby had accidentally made hers invisible. In Potions they had to take a pop quiz, on stuff most of them didn't even know. Finally, it was time for lunch.  
  
"Only one more class to go!" said Sirius.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Hey, Lily! Are you and Sirius an item?" Cliona called down the table.  
  
"No, I don't think so," said Lily, a bit confused. "Why?"  
  
"Okay thanks, just wondering," she called back.  
  
"Oh geez, now I'm regretting being so good looking," said Sirius. The girls giggled. "See Jamsie, they agree with me, I'm better looking than you!"  
  
"I never said that, I was just laughing at how conceited you are," said Gabby.  
  
"Oh so you think James is better looking than me, is that it?"  
  
Sirius pretended to look hurt.  
  
"I never said that Sirius. We all know that you're much hotter than Ink- head over there," said Lily.  
  
"I heard that Carrots," said James.  
  
"It would have been a waste if you hadn't," she retorted.  
  
The others laughed at their friends. When they were done eating, the girls went up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Lily, I think you and Sirius should go out," said Gabby.  
  
"We're eleven!" Lily shouted.  
  
"I mean eventually."  
  
"Oh, and you and James should hook up and I think Jenni and Remus should get together, they'd be perfect for each other, what do you think Gabby?" asked Lily.  
  
"I agree with the Jenni/Remus thing, but I think I'll stay single, for now."  
  
"Do I get a say in this?" asked Jenni.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead," said Lily.  
  
"I think Remus is HOT!"  
  
"I think James is HOT," said Gabby.  
  
"I think Sirius, is even better looking!" said Lily.  
  
"Sirius, has a nice butt," said a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Hi Cliona," said Gabby.  
  
"She's not in here," whispered Jenni.  
  
"Then who was that?" asked Gabby.  
  
"I dunno, don't look at me," said Lily.  
  
Then Gabby mouthed to Lily and Jenni 'They are each behind us.'  
  
Lily mouthed, 'Sirius is behind me.'  
  
Lily was right. Remus was behind Jenni, and James was behind Gabby.  
  
'Rock back on top of them,' mouthed Jenni.  
  
Lily held up a finger. 'Wait.'  
  
"So, would you make out with them if you had the chance?" asked Lily.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Gabby.  
  
"Absolutely," said Jenni, holding up one finger.  
  
"So, what are we gonna do?" asked Gabby, holding up two fingers.  
  
"I dunno," said Lily, holding up three fingers.  
  
They turned around and rocked the chairs onto the three unsuspecting boys, but jumped up, so they wouldn't hurt them, or themselves.  
  
"Do you really think we're hot?" asked Sirius.  
  
"No, we were only saying that because we knew you were back there," said Gabby.  
  
"Oh," said Sirius, sadly.  
  
"Well, I know Gabby was kidding, but I wasn't," said Lily.  
  
"Thanks Lil!"  
  
Jenni mumbled something.  
  
"What was that Jenni? Speak up," said James.  
  
"Nether was I," she said.  
  
She turned red in the face, and ran up to their dorm.  
  
"Well, there's one couple," said Gabby.  
  
"Gabby, have compassion," said James.  
  
"All right. Aww poor Jenni. Well, that's one couple."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
The next day their schedule was: Double Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Professor Kirkpatrick, lunch, 45 minute break then Study Hall. Defense Against the Dark Arts was the best class so far, in class they were given a test, it looked like this:  
  
Name:  
  
Date:  
  
House:  
  
What you want to learn this year:  
  
The magical creature that you find most interesting:  
  
Sirius looked this over. He raised his hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is this graded?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Darn."  
  
She smiled. After the test they talked about vampires, and how to vanquish them. When the bell rang they walked to lunch.  
  
"Hey Sirius what did you put for the last question?" asked Remus.  
  
"Witches."  
  
"Did you really?" asked James.  
  
"Yes, What did you guys put?"  
  
"Werewolves," said Jenni.  
  
Remus went a little green in the face.  
  
"I put centaurs. Remus, are you okay?" said Gabby.  
  
"I put hippogriffs," said Remus.  
  
"I put a stag," said James.  
  
"I put a unicorn," said Lily.  
  
"So none of us agrees on anything?" asked Gabby  
  
They laughed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Love and War Chapter 3  
  
Lily sighed. 'Halloween. Goodness, it seems like only last week I had received my Hogwarts letter'  
  
"Are you in pain, Evans?" asked James, grinning from across the table.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"It looked like you were thinking, and we all know how hard that is for you."  
  
She looked at him and dared him to speak again.  
  
"No, actually, you must be confusing me with your own thinking skills, or lack thereof. We all know how you do that because you're so stupid."  
  
Jenni and Gabby coughed into their napkins, even Remus and Sirius had to conceal their laughter. James glared at them.  
  
"You need to grow up, Evans."  
  
"Practice what you preach, Potter, practice what you preach."  
  
She got up from lunch, and went to the library, to finish her Potions homework.  
  
"James, give it up, you never win," said Remus, shaking his head.  
  
"I do so!"  
  
"Name one time," said Gabby.  
  
"That one time, when you guys weren't around," said James in a 'Ha, I got you' tone.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, right. When have you gone near her when we weren't around," said Sirius.  
  
James grumbled, then left the Great Hall. Gabby and Jenni looked at one another.  
  
"He's SUCH a baby!" said Jenni.  
  
"But a cute one," said Gabby.  
  
Jenni rolled her eyes.  
  
"I guess, in a certain light, MAYBE I could see it."  
  
Gabby laughed. They got up and walked to the Library, after Lily. When they found her they dragged her off the Transfiguration before McGonagall got mad.  
  
"Good morning, class," said McGonagall.  
  
"Good morning, Professor McGonagall," the class recited.  
  
James threw a paper airplane at Lily. He missed. He threw another, and another, and another. Finally, he hit her cheek. Her head snapped around so fast, that had there been sound effects, it would have sounded like a whip. James jumped a little, startled by her sudden reaction.  
  
"Miss Evans?"  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"Is there any reason for you to not pay attention?"  
  
"No, Professor."  
  
"Good, now..."  
  
Lily looked at James.  
  
'You WILL pay, Potter,' she mouthed.  
  
James grinned in reply. Soon, class ended and Lily hurried out of class. James, on the other hand, casually strutted out of the classroom, and into a statue.  
  
"That wasn't there before class," he muttered, a few people in the hall snickering.  
  
"No, it definitely wasn't," said Remus, looking at it.  
  
Lily hummed a few notes cheerfully, and walked to Charms. James glared at her retreating back. Sirius and Remus sighed, and looked at one another, silently agreeing on the same thing. The next six and a half years were going to be hell. After a Charms class full of James trying to get Lily to make a mistake, the class went to History of Magic, and everyone in class fell asleep, except Lily. She grinned and walked over to James, and drew a moustache and a pointed beard on his face, and 'I'm a loser, point and laugh' on his forehead with permanent marker, then she went back to her seat and pretended she was asleep. The bell rang.  
  
"Oh—well, class dismissed then," said Professor Binns.  
  
The entire class ran out of the room and headed to their dorms to drop off their things, then they headed to the feast. Lily walked behind James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. James always seemed to walk a step ahead of everyone else, and Lily was ecstatic at this, because that way, Sirius and Remus couldn't tell him ahead of time. A group of fifth years burst out laughing and a seventh year nearly fell out of the window he was leaning on. James looked around, as did Remus, Sirius, and Peter, but Sirius turned too soon and saw James's face, and tried his hardest not to laugh.  
  
"What?" demanded James at Sirius's face.  
  
"Bathroom," he managed, before Remus turned around.  
  
"Oh no," he breathed.  
  
Peter continued to look around stupidly, and Lily pointed to James. Peter turned and saw James, and began to hiccup uncontrollably. James looked up into a mirror on the wall. He touched his face, and whipped around at Lily. Lily, however, didn't notice, she was laughing too hard to care.  
  
"How dare you," hissed James, dangerously.  
  
Lily laughed even harder.  
  
"Oh no—Potter's gonna—hurt me!" she managed through laughter.  
  
"When this is over, you're gonna wish I had."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"What can you do that would make me want to endure pain?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Ooooh! Scary!"  
  
James stormed up to Gryffindor Tower and they went to the Feast. James and Lily did nothing but torment each other and seem to get total pleasure out of it, but James was almost always humiliated, and he always got hit revenge by making Lily cry, but he never saw her cry. James only saw Lily get angry, but he never saw her cry, which frustrated him to no end.  
  
"James, just leave her alone," said Remus one night at dinner.  
  
"Why? So she can humiliate me and get mad when I get revenge?"  
  
Sirius shook his head.  
  
"You're not gonna win, mate. You can't win against a beautiful woman."  
  
James grimaced.  
  
"You've got mental problems, don't ya?" James asked him.  
  
Sirius grinned and winked.  
  
"Not at all," he replied, very unconvincingly.  
  
Soon, the first Quidditch match of the season happened. Lily watched, with some interest, but only compared it with other, Muggle, sports.  
  
"American Football is far more brutal, but far less fun to watch," Lily said to Gabby and Jenni, in the middle of the match.  
  
"How is it played?" asked Jenni.  
  
"It's simple. Eleven men on the field, from each team, in tons of padding and a helmet, trying to get the ball to the end of the field, called the end zone, and the other team tries to tackle them, or kill them, whichever keeps the ball from the end zone."  
  
"That does sound brutal," said Gabby.  
  
"Sounds fun," said Jenni.  
  
Lily laughed, but Gabby just stared at her in horror.  
  
"Ravenclaw wins!" shouted the announcer.  
  
The Hufflepuff players landed, dejectedly on the field. Lily couldn't understand why, in the hour they had been there, Ravenclaw had scored two hundred points, to their twenty, but Amos Diggory had caught the Snitch, something the Ravenclaw Seeker couldn't seem to manage.  
  
"That's absurd," said Lily, as they made their way back to the castle.  
  
"I know, how can someone as cute as Amos, lose?" asked Gabby.  
  
Lily and Jenni rolled their eyes.  
  
"That wasn't what I meant. I don't see how, even with the points Ravenclaw scored, Hufflepuff could lose. I mean, Amos Diggory DID catch the Snitch."  
  
"I know what you mean, Lil," said Sirius. "Now Gryffindor has to play Ravenclaw, and our Chasers aren't nearly as good."  
  
"But our Seeker's better than theirs and so's our Keeper," said James.  
  
"Good, I don't want to see Gryffindor lose to such nerdy bookworms," said Jenni.  
  
Lily stopped, crossing her arms, and staring at Jenni, with a look on her face, that said, 'So being a bookworm makes you nerdy, eh?' All of them stopped and looked at Lily.  
  
"You're on your own, Jen," said Gabby.  
  
"That's not what I meant," said Jenni.  
  
"Then what did you mean?" Lily asked her  
  
"I meant that they're smart, so they're nerds."  
  
"Well, I'm not doing too badly in class, what does that make me?"  
  
"You're not a nerd."  
  
"So, are you saying I'm stupid?"  
  
"Yes, now let's get inside for lunch," said James, grabbing Lily's wrist and dragging her behind him.  
  
She dug her heels into the ground, and tried to pull away from him. He stopped and faced her, about to say something, but she slapped him.  
  
"Don't you ever touch me again," she said simply.  
  
James got mad, and stormed into the castle.  
  
"Okay, Lily, what I meant to say was that Ravenclaws' are nerds, and so are Slytherins, everyone else is okay in my book," Jenni tried again.  
  
Lily smiled and nodded shortly.  
  
"All right then, thank you for clearing that up."  
  
They walked into the castle for lunch. 


	4. Chapter 4

Love and War Chapter 4  
  
That winter, Lily got the flu and was sentenced to the Hospital Wing, with the crazy new school nurse, Madame Pomfrey. James sighed at lunch one day, a week before Christmas.  
  
"What?" said Sirius.  
  
"It's too quiet in here," complained James.  
  
"Well, that's because Lily's ill, and you have no one to torment in the immediate vicinity," said Remus.  
  
Frank, Jenni and Gabby laughed, but Sirius, James and Peter stared at him blankly.  
  
"What?" said Sirius.  
  
"Lily's sick, so James doesn't have anyone to bother that's sitting right here."  
  
"Ooooh, next time, say it in English."  
  
"That WAS English."  
  
"Really?" asked Peter, honestly convinced Remus was speaking French or something.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lily came running into the Great Hall, the color had returned to her face.  
  
"LILY WHATEVER-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAME-IS EVANS! GET BACK HERE NOW!"  
  
"Is that Madam Pomfrey?" asked Frank.  
  
"Obviously. Lily, run," said Sirius.  
  
Lily did so. After about a half an hour Lily walked through the door and sat in-between Remus and Sirius.  
  
"I congratulate you on your escape from the Hospital Wing. Congratulations!" said Sirius.  
  
"I didn't. Snape caught me on my way back, took my wand, carried me to the Hospital Wing, gave me my wand back as I cursed him with zits, that can't be removed by magic," said Lily, beaming.  
  
"Well then I congratulate you on your attempt and cursing the slimy prat!" said Sirius, smiling.  
  
As Snape walked in the group of Gryffindors burst out laughing. He called them very inappropriate names. They only laughed more. At the end of the month Lily, James, Sirius, and Jenni were at the top of their classes, without even trying.  
  
"I have an idea, why don't we charm a Dungbomb to follow Snape around, as it goes off, slowly, as he walks around, it'll have to be invisible, though," Sirius whispered to James and Remus during a very boring History of Magic lesson.  
  
The other two nodded and smiled. So far they had booby trapped the 7th year boys' dorm, put Dungbombs in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and cursed Snape and Malfoy to fart, every time they tried to talk. By the end of that day, everyone thought Snape had toxic fumes coming from his head, because of the Dungbomb. At dinner Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"As no one listened to my warning about the Whomping Willow, I will say this: Do not go anywhere near the tree, because it is very dangerous, get within 10 feet of it's trunk it will turn you into a little spot on the grass, so I warn you going near there could get you a lot of detentions," he looked over his half- moon glasses at James and Sirius, both of which grinned.  
  
The long-bearded man sat down.  
  
"What are you guys doing for Christmas?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I don't know, I want to go home, but my sister is horrible," said Lily, looking worried.  
  
"I'm going home, Lily, why don't you stay at your house 'til Christmas day, then come over to my place, "said Gabby.  
  
"I'm going home, too," said Jenni.  
  
"You can come too, and Cliona. My mum loves company. And on Christmas night we're having a big party, and you guys can come, too," said Gabby.  
  
"I'm staying here. I'd rather kiss Snape than go home," said Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, you can come home with me," said James.  
  
"I'm going home, we're going to go stay with my grandmother in Switzerland," said Remus.  
  
"Oh, that's too, bad. What about you Cliona?" asked Jenni.  
  
"I'm going home to Ireland."  
  
"Oh cool!" said Lily.  
  
"Home." said Frank.  
  
"Home, but my parents are weird," said Peter  
  
"Then it's settled! Everyone who can, write their parents and ask," said Gabby.  
  
"All right! I doubt we'll be doing anything anyway. Mum said her and Daddy have made friends with the people who live across the street from us, and they'll probably be going to social engagements all holiday," sighed Lily.  
  
"Why wouldn't they spend the holidays with you?"  
  
"Well, my mother and father are nobles, Baron and Baroness, we were lucky to be so unnoticed by the press, or it'd be a bit hard to explain where Petunia and I go all year."  
  
The girls laughed a little.  
  
"That WOULD be awkward, wouldn't it?" Cliona thought out loud.  
  
"That would be dreadful if something happened and someone noticed."  
  
"Oh! It'd be so dreadful!" James mocked in a high- pitched voice.  
  
Lily glared at him, but kept on talking to her friends, ignoring the continuous outbursts from James.  
  
"So that would make you the Honorable Lily Evans?" Jenni asked.  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"Yes, that's me."  
  
"Honorable?" demanded James.  
  
Lily ignores him.  
  
"Who's honorable?" asked Sirius.  
  
"That's my title," Lily explained to him.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
She laughed at him.  
  
"I didn't know you were upper class, Lily," said Remus.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I try not to flaunt."  
  
He smiled kindly.  
  
"You're going a wonderful job."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Why thank you, Remus."  
  
"Remus, why must you encourage her?" James asked him  
  
"James, why must you torture her?" he replied.  
  
James rolled his eyes and continued eating. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The morning before the beginning of Christmas Break approached quickly.  
  
"Lily! Wake up!" yelled Jenni.  
  
"Chicken!" replied Lily, in her sleep.  
  
The people who were in the room burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" asked a dazed and confused Lily.  
  
"What did you dream about?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Chickens?" asked Gabby.  
  
"Huh?" asked Lily, adjusting her abnormally bright green eyes to the light.  
  
"When I tried to wake you up you said 'Chicken!' Do you like chickens Lily?" asked Jenni.  
  
"No, my grandfather had this farm and they used to chase Petunia around, I thought they were funny. She only wanted to eat them. Mum and Dad let her keep any animal she wanted. She hates animals, but I don't and they wouldn't let me choose one, which is what I wanted. I think I'll turn her into a chicken when I get home for the holidays," said Lily to no one in particular.  
  
"Oh," said James.  
  
"What are all of you doing in here?" asked Lily, as if only just realizing that she wasn't alone.  
  
They all looked at her as if she were mad.  
  
"Come on Lily get dressed, it's time for lunch, good thing it's a Saturday," said Remus.  
  
When Lily finally got out of bed and got dressed they went to lunch, Lily and James argued the whole way.  
  
"Stupid!"  
  
"Ditz!"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Air-head!"  
  
"Dork!"  
  
"Baby!"  
  
"And proud of it! That's a nickname of mine, Mama's boy!"  
  
"Suck-up!"  
  
"Four eyes!"  
  
"Will you two stop it!" shouted Gabby.  
  
The two stopped, after Lily put a spell on James' food, so that it jumped off of the fork.  
  
"What? What is the matter with the food? It won't stay on!"  
  
Lily, Remus, Frank, Peter, and Sirius burst out laughing. Just then two owls flew into the Great Hall. One dropped its letter next to Sirius. The other dropped a letter next to Gabby.  
  
"Mum says she's glad I'm not coming home, she says she can't stand the sight of me," said Sirius.  
  
"How lovely," said Lily.  
  
"What did you get Gabby?" asked Frank.  
  
"My mum said you all can come on Christmas day, then the guys can come for the party," she said.  
  
"Yay!" said Lily.  
  
In History of Magic, Lily, Cliona, Gabby and Jenni talked, because there was nothing better to do.  
  
"Lily, who do you think is the hottest guy in school?" asked Gabby.  
  
"I dunno, maybe that 4th year Hufflepuff Amos Diggory, but that 6th year Jacob Wood isn't bad," said Lily, blushing.  
  
"You mean the one that's always talking about Quidditch by the fire every night?" asked Cliona.  
  
"Yeah, that's him."  
  
"Oh, well I think Remus is the hottest guy I know," said Jenni, shyly.  
  
"Is Jenni bashful when it comes to boys?" Gabby asked her.  
  
Jenni only blushed.  
  
"No," she said, "Only when it comes to admitting it."  
  
The four girls giggled quietly, not that old Professor Binns would have noticed, he was going deaf anyway.  
  
"I'll see you Christmas day then?" asked Gabby, hugging Lily and Jenni goodbye for a few days.  
  
"Yeah," said Lily, ignoring the glares from her sister, who was upset at being forced to pick Lily up.  
  
"Yup, Yup!" said Jenni, bouncing up and down, excitedly.  
  
"We'll exchange gifts at my house," said Gabby.  
  
"Hey, Evans! I want to shake your sister's hand!" yelled James over the crowd  
  
"Why would that be?" asked Lily, annoyed.  
  
"Because she's succeeded to live with you!" yelled James.  
  
"Better her than you!"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Fine! I'll see you later then, Carrots!"  
  
"Bye Ink-head!"  
  
"Will you two give it a rest?" yelled Sirius, from next to James.  
  
"Never!" they yelled at the same time.  
  
"Whatever, bye Lily!"  
  
"Bye Sirius!"  
  
"Bye Jen, Love you Gabby!"  
  
"Bye Sirius!" yelled Jenni.  
  
"We're only friends Sirius! Get that through your head!" yelled Gabby.  
  
"Whatever you want, Angel!" yelled Sirius.  
  
"Hey! I'm the Angel, she's the Princess and Jenni's the Duchess!" yelled Lily.  
  
"Bye Lily, Jenni, Gabby, Frank, James, Sirius!" yelled Remus.  
  
"Bye, Remus!" they all yelled at once.  
  
Once they were done with their good-byes, Lily got into the mini-van with her parents and disgruntled sister.  
  
"How was the term, Lily?" asked her father.  
  
"Good," said Lily.  
  
"Mel, Courtney, Dani, Audra, and Sarah have been wondering where you are, they said that they'd come by tomorrow. Want a soda?" said Mrs. Evans.  
  
"Thanks, Mum."  
  
"We met the people that moved in across the street, they have a son that goes to boarding school," said Mr. Evans.  
  
"They showed us some pictures, he's a darling boy," said Mrs. Evans.  
  
Lily nodded, and soon fell asleep.  
  
"Lil, we're home," said Mrs. Evans, shaking her slightly.  
  
Lily nodded and clambered out of the car.  
  
"Oh, and the new neighbors will be here in a while for dinner," said Mr. Evans.  
  
"All right, Dad."  
  
Lily took a shower, dried her hair and put on a long-sleeved green dress, to match her eyes, and a green ribbon in her long hair. Petunia was wearing a yellow dress, and a fake smile.  
  
"You're ugly, you know that, right?" asked Petunia.  
  
"Girls! They're here!" called Mrs. Evans.  
  
"You DO know that, right?" Lily didn't answer. "Lily! You didn't answer me!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I'm your older sister, and what I say goes!"  
  
"Not true."  
  
"Yes, it is. I said you are ugly, so you're ugly," hissed Petunia as they both smiled at their new neighbors.  
  
"Hello girls, this is our son, and his friend. James, Sirius, you two behave," said a tall, tin man with messy, jet-black hair.  
  
James Potter and Sirius Black stepped out from behind James' parents. The adults walked into the Lounge, leaving the four teens/preteens alone. Lily gasped.  
  
"Evans!"  
  
"Lily!"  
  
"Hello James, Sirius. Is it good that you two know where I live?" said Lily, hugging Sirius, and politely shaking James' hand.  
  
"It's been so long!" said Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, it's been three hours, it hasn't been that long. Hey, I didn't know that you and Gabby were an item. Either, you are just saying things, or you embarrass her. I, personally, think that you are full of yourself," said Lily.  
  
"He just made it up, and your going to regret living across the street from me," said James.  
  
"No, you will be doing the regretting, I won't mind you. You can't bother me."  
  
"Oh yeah?" said Sirius.  
  
"I wasn't including you in this conversation. And you two put together, that's bad, because I've seen what you do to the Slytherins--"  
  
"Excuse me, but would you like to dance?"  
  
It was Petunia, talking to James.  
  
"Go away, Petunia," said Lily.  
  
"Make me, you ugly freak," whispered Petunia, dragging James into the sitting room.  
  
Lily tried not to laugh, and Sirius was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Shall we go spy on them?" Lily asked Sirius.  
  
"Sure, wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Lily and Sirius joined Petunia and James to a slow song that came on. Then, the dance ended.  
  
"Jamesie-boy, you do know that the Evans' and your parents got pictures, of us, right?" said Sirius.  
  
"Yes," said James, sullenly.  
  
"Aww, does Jamsie-wamsey not like his picture taken?" said Lily.  
  
Sirius snorted.  
  
"You, Angel, are funny," said Sirius.  
  
"Pray tell, how do you know my darling baby sister?" asked Petunia.  
  
"Darling? Weren't you just saying I was ugly and a freak?" said Lily.  
  
"Ugly? You know you aren't ugly, Lil, I told you so. We go to school together," said Sirius.  
  
"You mean you go to HER school?" asked Petunia.  
  
"Why did she call you a freak Lily? Maybe I'll start calling you that," said James.  
  
"You better not, considering she calls me that, because I'm a Gryffindor, she goes to Durmstrang, and Petunia, you just danced with a Gryffindor," said Lily, grinning evilly.  
  
"Dinner!" said Mr. Potter, poking his head in.  
  
Sirius and James smiled and quickly walked to the dinner table. Lily was placed between them to Lily and James' unhappiness. Petunia sat on the other side of James.  
  
"Mmm, Rosemary, this is delicious!" said Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Thank you," she replied, timidly.  
  
"Mum can cook just about anything," Lily told Sirius.  
  
Sirius smiled.  
  
"So, where do James and Sirius go to school?" asked Mr. Evans.  
  
"Hogwarts," said James.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Potter were shocked, they knew the Evans' were Muggles and weren't meant to know about Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh really? Lily goes there too, do you know each other?" asked Mrs. Evans.  
  
The Potter's relaxed.  
  
"Yes ma'am, we're in the same House!" said Sirius, excitedly. Lily grumbled. "What's this, Lils?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I said, that means I have to look at you everyday," she said, trying to suppress a smile.  
  
The adults laughed.  
  
"So how are you doing in your studies, Lily?" Mrs. Potter asked her.  
  
"Very well, thank you. I only have trouble in Potions and Transfiguration."  
  
"Well, I have not yet met a Gryffindor who WAS any good at Potions," said Mr. Potter.  
  
"Except me, I'm good at everything," said James.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, and smiled. After dinner, Lily, James and Sirius went back into the sitting room, and talked for another hour until Mrs. Potter came in and said they had to leave. Lily went upstairs and went to bed. On Christmas morning Lily got up at nine o'clock, and went downstairs to see her parents and sister waiting. Right when Lily reached the bottom stair Petunia dove into her gifts. Lily opened her pile slowly. She unwrapped a summer dress from her grandmother; a book called, Anne of Green Gables, from her parents; and jewelry from Audra, Sarah, Melanie, Courtney, and Dani.  
  
"Why didn't you get anything from your friends? I got TONS of stuff from MY friends," bragged Petunia.  
  
"We're exchanging gifts tonight, at the party. I think the only friend I won't get is Remus's, he's in Switzerland," said Lily.  
  
Three owls fluttered at the window, one tapped the glass. Lily ran to open the window, but as they came in, Petunia ran out screaming. The owls dropped the package and went back out the window. Lily ripped open the gift, it was a glowing crystal lily. It glowed different a color every second, there was a note too:  
  
"Merry Christmas Lily! What did you get? I sent yours before I opened mine, but I already know what I got. Clothes. My family doesn't know what a proper gift is. Well, anyways, I hope you have a good Holiday, see you on the train back to school.  
  
Love,  
  
Remus  
  
P.S. It's a Color Flower (I WONDER where they got that name?)  
  
P.S.S I heard about the Christmas dinner thing. Lily, you're going to regret arguing with James from what they're planning to do. Sorry, I'm looking for the letter they sent me so you know what is being planned, I'll send it too."  
  
True to his word, Remus sent Sirius and James' letter.  
  
"Hey Remus! What's going on? We were at a party last night and guess who's house it was at! Okay, I'll tell you, since you'd never guess in a million years. It was Lily's house! I was okay with it, but James was about to flip when his parents told him. Well, he wants to get even with her because her sister made him dance with her. Lily's sister looks a lot like a horse. How's Switzerland? Well here's James' list on 'Mission: Make Lily Miserable' I have my own name for it. 'Mission: Make James' love Lily miserable, because he doesn't know how to express his feelings.' I'm being beat up as we speak. Anyway here's the list:  
  
Dungbombs in her bed; beetle scarabs in her shoes; bats on her ceiling, pictures of Snape all over her room (my idea), write a note telling her that Jenni and Gabby hate her (rejected), Mooning her (rejected, we don't want to give her what she wants now do we?) and that's all.  
  
Later!  
  
Sirius and James"  
  
Well, Lily Maria Evans was not about to let them torture her. She went into the kitchen to eat lunch. Petunia screamed.  
  
"Mum! There are strangers in our house! There are strangers in our house!" she screamed.  
  
Lily walked in to see what had happened and saw Gabby and a lady who looked just like her, standing by the fireplace.  
  
"Hi, I'll go get my stuff," said Lily.  
  
She ran upstairs, grabbed her suitcase with the dress she was wearing that night and her clothes for the rest of vacation, and the bag with all of her friends gifts in it. When Lily returned downstairs she saw Mrs. O'Connor talking with her parents and Lily said goodbye to them and they used Floo Powder to get to Gabby's house, where Jenni was waiting. Soon, it was time to start getting ready. Lily put on a thin-strapped blue dress with a silver ribbon around the hem, waist- line, and across the top, over her chest. She out her hair in ringlets and clipped it up so the ringlets fell over the clip. Jenni put on a long-sleeved red velvety dress and put her hair up into an elegant bun. Gabby put on a white shoulder-less dress and left her hair down. They walked downstairs to greet the guests. Once everyone was there they exchanged gifts. Sirius gave Lily a gold chain necklace, Gabby a silver ring that had her name on it, Jenni and silver chain bracelet. James got Gabby a fake tiara it was silver in color and it had red rhinestones in it, and Jenni a necklace that had a charm on it that said her name on it. Gabby got Lily, Jenni, Sirius, and James a picture frame and a picture of all of them one weekend. Jenni got Gabby a stuffed teddy bear that talked when you were upset, Lily got a unicorn that did the same thing (not a real one), Sirius, James and Frank all got candy. Lily gave Gabby and Jenni a small stuffed lion, and gold crowns with red rhinestones on it, and she gave Sirius candy. After dancing and having a snack, everyone started to leave.  
  
"Bye Sirius! Thank you," said Lily hugging him.  
  
"No problem," he replied, blushing.  
  
All the girls thanked the guys and each other, giving hugs, as the guys left. The girls walked upstairs to Gabby's room, put on their pajamas and they instantly fell asleep. After Christmas, the girls prepared to go back to school, and once they did, they continued with their day- to- day schoolwork.  
  
"March is the next Quidditch match, right?" Lily thought aloud, in the Common Room.  
  
"I think so," said Jenni.  
  
"Who against who?" asked Gabby, not looking up from her homework.  
  
"Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, then in May or June we play Slytherin," said Lily.  
  
"So sure?" came a voice from down the table they were sitting at.  
  
Jacob Wood smiled at her.  
  
"Absolutely. We can stomp Hufflepuff. Diggory's pretty good, but their Keeper and Chasers are terrible. Keep them from scoring and get the points up, just in case our Seeker isn't on top of his game."  
  
He moved from his friends and sat next to Lily.  
  
"Well, our Chasers aren't the best, either."  
  
"They're better than Hufflepuff! Just keep our Beaters pelting 'em, and they'll GIVE us the quaffle!"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"True, do you have any other suggestions for our team?"  
  
Lily turned her Transfiguration homework over, and began writing plays down, showing Jacob moves from other sports.  
  
"And then, have her fake a pass, and give it to Lanson, who passes it to Polly where she is nearest the goals, and she scores!"  
  
Jacob studied it, and thought about it.  
  
"But Lanson is a Beater."  
  
"Exactly! No one will expect it."  
  
He thought some more, then his concentration subsided to a grin.  
  
"Brilliant Lily! Wonderful!"  
  
He stood and did a little dance, causing Lily to laugh and the girls in the Common Room to giggle. The next match came up and Lily walked down with Jacob, talking and going over the plays, then Lily went into the stands and Jacob went to the locker room.  
  
"What's up with you and Wood?" Sirius asked, sitting next to her.  
  
"Nothing," said Lily, wrapping her coat around her and buttoning it.  
  
"Uh huh," he replied in a sarcastic tone.  
  
She rolled her eyes as James, Remus, Peter and Frank joined her, followed by Gabby, Cliona, Jenni and Portia. The sky opened up and released the rain it had been threatening for three days.  
  
"So, beginning a new reputation with a sixth year?" asked Portia, putting her umbrella up quickly.  
  
"Reputation?"  
  
Lily turned and looked at her, the rain falling gently, but got worse and worse by the minute.  
  
"Well, a sixth year would only date a first year for ONE reason."  
  
"Quidditch."  
  
Portia tut-tutted and Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"He's got a girlfriend, and it's not me."  
  
The match began and Jacob began as he always did. Take the quaffle and go. Lily shouted as Madame Hooch refused to call a foul when the Hufflepuff beater hit the bludger at Jacob when the quaffle was at the other end of the field. Jacob flapped his arms like he was a bird, and the team instantly went into a V formation, and scored. Lily cheered the loudest out of all the Gryffindors.  
  
"What was that?" Jenni asked, in wonder.  
  
"They did it! I can't believe they actually used it!" cheered Lily, excitedly.  
  
"Are you saying YOU came up with that, Evans?" asked James.  
  
She nodded and watched the game, enraptured as Jacob incorporated some of her plays, the less intricate plays, into the game. Gryffindor won 300- 150, Diggory had caught the Snitch. Jacob ran up to Lily after the game.  
  
"You are a Quidditch GENIUS!" he said, hugging her, covered in mud.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Hardly, Jacob. I was actually surprised you put them in."  
  
"Why wouldn't I? They were brilliant plays."  
  
She blushed.  
  
"They weren't all that great."  
  
"Yes they are," said Xandra Polly, Gryffindor's chaser and Jacob's girlfriend.  
  
"Great playing today, Xandra."  
  
"Thanks, those were some fantastic plays, Lily."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"We won! We won!" sang Jacob happily as they all walked back up to Gryffindor tower for a party. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Lily sighed, sitting by the lake.  
  
"Exams are going to be killer," she said to herself.  
  
Lily studied for a long time until Jenni and Gabby walked over to her.  
  
"Lily, you've been out here for three hours, what have you been doing?" Gabby asked her.  
  
"Studying for exams," said Lily, packing up.  
  
"Why? Exams aren't for two weeks."  
  
"Because if we don't start now, then we'll have to cram and that would suck," said Jenni.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"See?" said Lily.  
  
Gabby rolled her eyes and they walked in for dinner. The three girls sat down.  
  
"Where were you?" Remus asked them.  
  
"We went to find Lily," said Jenni.  
  
"And did you find her?" asked Sirius, sitting directly across from Lily.  
  
"No, we couldn't find her, it seems she'll be lost forever," said Lily, sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, well that's too bad, Gryffindor never would have won the Quidditch Cup if it hadn't been for her."  
  
Lily laughed. Peeves came screaming through the Great Hall, trying to tell Dumbledore something, but no one could understand him.  
  
"Peeves, please slow down," said Dumbledore, calmly.  
  
"Dead. Teacher. Fifth Floor. Ghost."  
  
The students were dumbstruck, and the teachers bewildered. Dumbledore and McGonagall ran to the fifth floor, instructing all the students to stay put. Lily looked around.  
  
"Where's Cliona?" she asked.  
  
Jenni and Gabby looked around.  
  
"She wasn't feeling well, she was in the bathroom on the—oh God," said Gabby, "On the fifth floor."  
  
"What're we going to do?" asked Jenni.  
  
"Let's go," whispered Lily. "Shoot, my ring fell off. Jen, Gabby, can you help me look?"  
  
The two looked at one another and followed Lily under the table and the three crawled toward the door and sneaked out.  
  
"We did it," said Jenni.  
  
Lily grabbed them by the robes and sprinted up to the fifth floor and into the girls' bathroom.  
  
"Cliona?" said Lily.  
  
"Yes?" came a falsely high voice.  
  
The three girls walked further in and saw Cliona on the floor, a ghost man standing above her. The ghost was tall, dressed in dark robes, he had a handlebar mustache, and short, dark hair. Gabby screamed. Lily panicked and held her wand out to the ghost.  
  
"Plasterum Spectrus!" she shouted.  
  
The ghost suddenly became rigid and opaque. Dumbledore and McGonagall ran in and saw the four girls. Lily ran to Cliona.  
  
"Lily?" she said weakly.  
  
"Right here."  
  
"That was awesome."  
  
Lily laughed hollowly.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"Aye, you know me."  
  
McGonagall lifted Cliona on a magical stretcher and took her to the Hospital Wing. The next morning everyone had heard about Lily's bravery to save Cliona. At breakfast, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Last night tragedy struck our school. Our Divination professor, Professor Taryn Saint Pierre, was murdered. The perpetrator was prevented from killing a student, Cliona Roark. The murderer was the ghost of Jean- Michael Sucre, a French hit man, who was executed last month. His apprehension was managed by a first year, Lily Evans. She will be given fifty points to Gryffindor, and a Special Services to the School award, along with another fifty points each to Gabrielle O'Connor and Jennifer Alexander for their assist." The three blushed deeply as three out four houses and all teachers applauded. "Now, eat up. The funeral for Professor Saint Pierre will be held tonight and dusk."  
  
Breakfast began, but not very many people ate. After breakfast, Lily, Gabby and Jenni went to see Cliona in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"How're you feeling?" Lily asked.  
  
"Good, you?"  
  
"Shaken, but good."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We don't know, we saw you on the floor, I screamed, and Lily did something and Dumbledore ran in," said Gabby.  
  
"Well, I remember I was upset because Malfoy was making fun of me."  
  
"Irish comments?" asked Lily  
  
Cliona nodded, her sandy hair falling in her face a little.  
  
"And then when I looked up, there he was, standing behind me, I turned around and I screamed and yelled, but no one came, then he pulled out a knife, that's when I noticed I could see though him. Then he came at me, that's the last thing I remember."  
  
Lily hugged Cliona.  
  
"Well, you'll be all right. Madame Pomfrey may be a bit out there, but she's a great Healer," said Lily.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you think so, Miss Evans, now, if you'd be so kind as to get out, Miss Roark needs her rest," said Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Lily blushed and the three ran out. Outside of the Hospital Wing, they burst out laughing. Two third year boys walked by them and Lily had and idea.  
  
"Hey!" she called, stopping them.  
  
"Yeah?" the tall blond on the right asked.  
  
"Can you do us a favor?"  
  
The shorter, darker haired one looked gave her the once- over.  
  
"Wha' is it?" he asked.  
  
"We need to get some gifts for our friend, and, since we are first years, we cannot go into Hogsmeade. If we gave you some money, would you go to the candy shop and buy her a lot of candy?"  
  
"You're Lily Evans, right?" asked the blond.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sure thing, and don' bother wif de money, i's on de 'ouse," said the shorter one.  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"That won't be necessary—"  
  
"We know, but it's the least we can do for saving my cousin," said the blond.  
  
"Your cousin?"  
  
"Yeah, Cliona's me secon' cousin on me mum's side, we aren't as close as Billy an' she are."  
  
"Well thank you very much!"  
  
Lily smiled at them and they walked off. Lily grinned at Jenni and Gabby.  
  
"Wow, Lils, I didn't know you could do that," said Gabby.  
  
"Do what?" asked Lily, innocently, but trying not to grin.  
  
"You just manipulated those guys out of their money!" said James coming towards them, Sirius, Peter and Remus behind him.  
  
"I did not! I would have given them money!" she objected.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Grow up, Potter, at least ACT like you're mature."  
  
She went to walk by him, but he blocked her.  
  
"Why should I, Evans? To make you happy?"  
  
Lily pushed him to the side, into the wall, and she walked away, not even looking back when the suit of armor fell apart and falling on top of James, Peter nearly impaled by its spear. She only kept walking away, Gabby and Jenni running to catch up with her.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Gabby asked her.  
  
"He was in my way, I wanted to leave, he was preventing me from doing so."  
  
"You and James need to lay off one another."  
  
"It's all James, Lily only retaliates," said Jenni.  
  
"Exactly," said Lily.  
  
The three went back up to Gryffindor Tower, and later met up with Billy and Greg, Cliona's cousins.  
  
"Here ya go," said Billy, handing Lily a bag full of candy.  
  
"Thank you SO much, how much was it?" she asked.  
  
"We said it was on th' 'house," said Greg.  
  
"I know, but I feel bad about that."  
  
"We'll make it even by putting our name on the card," said Billy.  
  
"Deal, thank you again."  
  
She smiled at them and went to Gryffindor Tower. Jenni and Gabby made the card and sent it around the Common Room until every Gryffindor had signed it. The Lily asked someone where she could find flowers and picked a bouquet. Lily then took the bag, the flowers and card to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"She's resting," said Madame Pomfrey, strictly.  
  
Lily smiled sweetly.  
  
"Well, can you at least put these by her bed?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey sighed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
She took the gifts from Lily and placed the flowers in a vase on the stand next to Cliona and the bag of candy next to the flowers. Lily smiled and went back to Gryffindor Tower. Lily was recognized and stopped in the corridor as people asked what happened, and Jenni and Gabby were only too quick to recount the night's events. Lily only smiled at them as the other two reenacted some parts. Exams had been cancelled because of Professor Saint Pierre's death, and Lily was worried her grade might suffer, even if she was glad she didn't have to take exams. The next week was nothing but rest and tanning for Lily, Cliona, Jenni and Gabby, since the teachers were calculating final grades.  
  
"You ready for summer?" Gabby asked them, all lying on towels next to the lake.  
  
"Heck yeah!" said Lily, causing the other three to laugh.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe go to my grandmother's summer manor, or possibly go somewhere as a family. What about you three?"  
  
"I'm going home to Ireland for a long, hopefully boring vacation," said Cliona.  
  
"Home, I think Mum said we might go to New York," said Gabby.  
  
"Wow, that's awesome!" said Lily.  
  
"I'm staying home, probably, Mum and Dad don't really like traveling," said Jenni.  
  
"Well, if you get bored owl me and you can stay with us."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Thanks Lil." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Lily ran to the list, eager to see how she placed in the year. She felt people pushing and shoving around her.  
  
"Evans, Evans, Evans, where is it? Ah! Here it is! Evans, Lily. I—"she grinned, turned around and went over to her friends, pretending to be upset.  
  
"Lil, how'd you—what's wrong?" asked Sirius.  
  
She couldn't hide her grin any longer, and she burst out laughing.  
  
"I came in first! I came in first in our year!"  
  
Everyone hugged her to congratulate her. James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Big deal," he muttered sarcastically.  
  
"I was surprised considering all the detentions I'd gotten this year," she said glaring at James.  
  
"So? I got second and I got more detentions than you."  
  
"Well, congratulations, Potter," said Lily, stiffly, holding her hand.  
  
He looked at her, and then shook her hand, warily.  
  
"Yeah, same to you."  
  
The next day, they were on the train on the way home.  
  
"Lily, you could probably be Head Girl!" said Jenni.  
  
"Nah, next year's going to be harder, and plus, I doubt they'd have a Muggle born as Head Girl, too much controversy, and I probably won't be top of the year ever again. I just lucked out this year."  
  
"And Jamsie will be Head Boy, while you are Head Girl," said Sirius.  
  
Both Lily and James threw something at Sirius, disgusted at the idea of them having to be the Head Boy and Girl with one another.  
  
"It's possible," said Remus, "Quite possible."  
  
"You and Jen came in third, you have as good a chance as we do," said Lily.  
  
"No, I KNOW I won't be Head Boy."  
  
"I will!" said Sirius.  
  
Gabby rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh no, I hope Dumbledore doesn't make you Head Boy, then we'd all be doomed," said Peter.  
  
Lily jumped, she'd forgotten about Peter. The train slowed, and they got off, dragging their things behind them.  
  
"Mum! Daddy!" called Lily, running to her parents.  
  
"Lily!" said her mother, hugging Lily.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got first in our year!"  
  
"That's terrific, darling!"  
  
"Congratulations, Lily," said Mr. Potter, who had been talking to Mr. Evans.  
  
"Thank you. James got second by a fifth of a point, I think he should have gotten first."  
  
James glared at Lily for bringing up how much he lost to her by.  
  
"That's WONDERFUL, honey!" said Mrs. Potter, hugging James.  
  
"But I didn't get first," he grumbled.  
  
"That's fantastic, James." said Mrs. Evans, smiling kindly.  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't worry, James, you'll probably beat me next semester."  
  
"You bet I will."  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Lily glared at him.  
  
"You're on, Potter."  
  
"You're going down, Evans."  
  
The parents looked at one another.  
  
"James, we must hurry and get home, the Evans' are coming over for dinner tonight," said Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Yes, and we must hurry to get home in time," said Mrs. Evans.  
  
The Evans family got into their car and drove to their home across London. Lily and her family then walked across the street to Potter Manor.  
  
"But they're GRYFFINDORS, Mum," hissed Petunia.  
  
"Petunia, hush," scolded Mrs. Evans.  
  
Mr. Evans knocked on the large door, and it opened, revealing the smiling face of Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Come on in," she said.  
  
Petunia and Lily sat in the den with James no one speaking. Finally, the dinner bell rang, and they walked to the dining room. James muttered unpleasantries as he was forced to sit between Lily and Petunia.  
  
"I'm not enjoying sitting next to you, either, Potter," Lily whispered to him.  
  
The children listened as their parents chattered during dinner. It seemed that the Evans' and the Potters' had become good friends.  
  
'How ironic,' though Lily sourly, 'how I hate irony.'  
  
By the end of the summer Lily and James hadn't had a chance to prank one another, because their parents were always doing stuff together. Lily and James sat at opposite ends of the compartment, silent to one another. Sirius looked from one to the other, grinning.  
  
"How was your summer, Lily?"  
  
"Horrible."  
  
"And yours James?"  
  
"Ten times worse than hers."  
  
"Why? What did you do to her?" Gabby asked him.  
  
"Did to HER? I did NOTHING!" he said, angrily.  
  
Lily glared at him.  
  
"Lils, what happened?" asked Remus.  
  
"Over the year while we were at school, our parents became friends, therefore forcing us to be around one another ALL SUMMER," Lily said calmly, a bitterness to her tone.  
  
Jenni hugged Lily.  
  
"Aw! I'm so sorry, Lily! Had we known we would have come more often," she said.  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"It's all right. At least at Hogwarts I have an entire castle to hide in from James."  
  
He laughed, hollowly, as the train slowed. They got off and used the carriages to get back up to the castle. Lily sighed as she sat between Gabby and Jenni, as the Sorting began. She smiled sympathetically at the terrified first years, remembering her Sorting. Dumbledore stood, silence followed, and then his usual announcements. The feast began and everyone stuffed his or her face. By the time they were done, no one felt like moving, but considering the four- poster beds were much more comfortable than the wooden benches in the Great Hall, everyone managed to get to their dorms. Lily sighed and fell into a deep, satisfying slumber.  
  
"I'm trying out for Seeker," said James one morning at breakfast.  
  
"Why?" asked Lily.  
  
"Because I'm good."  
  
She rolled her eyes, pulled out a parchment, quill and ink, and began muttering and writing.  
  
"Chauvinistic, pig- headed, cocky, delusional," she said, writing down those words.  
  
Jenni and Gabby tried not to laugh.  
  
"What's that?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"A list."  
  
"A list of what?" asked Frank.  
  
"James's qualities."  
  
The girls snickered.  
  
"Ha. Ha. Ha," said James sarcastically. "So, what did you REALLY write? Charming? Debonair? Gorgeous? Sexy?"  
  
Lily looked as though she would throw up at the thought of ever thinking any of those things.  
  
"No, I wrote what I said."  
  
She placed the list in her bag  
  
"May I see that list?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Even though I have made several copies and hidden them, I will not allow you to see the list."  
  
"I'm trying out for Beater," said Sirius, changing the subject to his favorite subject: himself.  
  
"Really? Wow, good luck," said Lily.  
  
"Thanks, there are some pretty good guys going out for the team, so I'll have a time of it."  
  
The next day, Sirius and James left for the Quidditch Pitch. Lily rolled her eyes as James made a comment about being the Seeker on England's team by the next year. They both came in, several hours later, dirty, and elated.  
  
"WE MADE IT!!!!!" Sirius shouted. Lily smiled at him, and most of the Common Room cheered. Sirius walked over to Lily. "Hey Lils."  
  
"Hey Sirius, congrats!"  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Come with me, I wanna show you something."  
  
"Okay," she said.  
  
He smiled and led her to the West Tower, and opened an old classroom that was a lounge area, with a radio and couches and beanbag chairs. She took a step in, then Remus came in with James. James went further in than Lily, then turned to see Sirius pulling Remus out of the room, Lily turned around and they closed the door, and locked it from the outside. They both ran to the door, and James tried to open it. It was locked. Lily sat on one of the couches. He tried again.  
  
"If you try once, and it's locked, then it's more than likely it's going to be locked the second time you try," said Lily, looking at him.  
  
He turned around.  
  
"Well, it's better to do something twice than stay in here with you," he said.  
  
"And I agree, but Sirius forgot one thing."  
  
James looked at her.  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"He needs to disarm his victims."  
  
She grinned and pulled out her wand. James looked at her. She stood and walked to the door.  
  
"Alohamora!" she said, the lock clicked and she walked out of the room, James not too far behind her.  
  
When they got back to Gryffindor Tower, they sneaked in and went into the separate dorms, planning their revenge on Sirius. James planted an intricate web of Dungbombs around Sirius's bed, and Lily had him sing a show tune every time he said the word 'I,' which she knew would me nearly constant wave of Broadway hits.  
  
"Then I said— THE SUN'LL COME OUT... TOMORROW, BET YOUR BOTTOM DOLLAR THAT... TOMORROW..." said Sirius.  
  
The girls clapped, and the guys laughed. Lily cracked up every time, and at lunch, she fell off the bench. Sirius glared at her, and planned another meeting between the two of them in a room, without their wands. He thought and thought and thought about his next move, then grinned.  
  
"Hey Lily!" Sirius ran after her, after Potions class one day.  
  
"What do you want, Sirius?" Lily asked.  
  
She didn't feel like putting up with Sirius, she'd had a bad enough time in Potions.  
  
"To talk."  
  
"Whatever," muttered Gabby.  
  
"Come. Walk. Talk. C'mon, please?"  
  
Lily sighed.  
  
"Fine," she said, walking with him.  
  
She was too tired to notice Sirius slip her wand out of her bag, and into his. James looked up at them as Sirius showed Lily a miniature Common Room, and Sirius locked the three of them inside.  
  
"What are you doing, Sirius?" James asked him.  
  
"Nothing, why?"  
  
"You've locked us in here, you must be up to something," Lily replied.  
  
Sirius tried to look offended.  
  
"Me? Up to something?" James and Lily both gave him a look saying, 'DUH!' He smiled and headed for the door. "See? It's not locked."  
  
He opened the door and stepped out, slammed the door quickly and locked it again. Lily sighed, and James beat on the door.  
  
"I'm going to kill him," she muttered.  
  
"Not of I get to him first," said James. Lily rolled her eyes and sat down on a sofa. James continued to kick the door until the lock clicked, and hour later. "I did it!"  
  
Brad O'Connor looked at the two of them.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Fine," said James, stomping past him.  
  
"Thank you, Brad," said Lily.  
  
He blushed.  
  
"Hey, Lily, would you... would you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Brad, we're twelve! We're much to young for relationships, but I'll be your friend."  
  
He smiled a little, and they went their separate ways. When Lily walked into Gryffindor Tower she could hear James shouting at Sirius, so she just walked up to her dorm and slept through the night. In the following months, Lily was sure to stay away from Sirius without her other friends around, and he would try to get her alone, just to get her worked up. Once, she got so mad at him, she punched him, giving him a black eye, and giving her a week of detentions.  
  
In April, Sirius and James sat in the Common Room.  
  
"Where's Remus?" Sirius asked.  
  
"His gran's sick." said James.  
  
"Again? I wonder what she has."  
  
"I dunno, but he's gone every month, I wonder if he's all right. He comes back looking sick as a dog every time."  
  
Sirius shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, Jamsie boy, I just don't know."  
  
"I was reading about werewolves and they transform every month."  
  
"And... is that supposed to be news?"  
  
"Well, what if Remus doesn't really leave?"  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"What if Remus is a werewolf?"  
  
"Naw, he would have told us," said Sirius, dismissively.  
  
"Sirius, if you were a werewolf, would you tell anyone? Friends or otherwise?"  
  
"Are you nuts? I don't want people hating—oh, okay, I see your point."  
  
When Remus returned, James and Sirius pulled him into an empty classroom.  
  
"What's up, guys?" he asked.  
  
"We know," said Sirius.  
  
Remus laughed nervously.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"We know why you leave every month," said James.  
  
"I don't know what you're—"  
  
"Remus, we still want to be your friends," said Sirius.  
  
"Really? Then you must not really know why I leave."  
  
"You're a werewolf, aren't you?"  
  
Remus nodded slowly.  
  
"And you still want to be my friends?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"I was reading a book my dad has and it's got a potion in there for the Animagus Potion and Transfiguration. It's tricky, but we can manage it," said James.  
  
"You're going to try a dangerous potion-transfiguration that could deform or kill you, for me?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Absolutely," said Sirius.  
  
Remus smiled.  
  
"This is such a relief, I was afraid to tell you, I didn't want you to hate me."  
  
James grinned.  
  
"No big, Re."  
  
"Oh! After we've become Animagi, let's make up nicknames!" said Sirius, excitedly.  
  
The other two rolled their eyes and smiled.  
  
"Okay, Sirius, okay."  
  
Then they walked out of the classroom, and went to class. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Exams came up sooner than they all had hoped and Lily and James were the only two prepared for them.  
  
"You are going DOWN this year, Evans," said James, on the way to their Transfiguration exam.  
  
"On this one, probably, but I KNOW I mopped the floor with you on the Charms exam, the Potions exam, the History of Magic exam, the--."  
  
"I get the point, Evans."  
  
They sat down on opposite sides of the room, glaring at one another. McGonagall passed out the tests and they began. After the written exam, they went up one by one and Transfigured a small animal into a goblet and back again, then they were allowed to leave. That night, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Gabby, Lily, Jenni, Frank and Cliona sat on the Astronomy tower, and watched the stars, not because they had to, but because exams were over and they could relax.  
  
"What's that?" Sirius asked, looking out onto the grounds.  
  
There was a faint light in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. The others rushed over to look.  
  
"Looks like someone's in the forest," said Lily.  
  
"It's probably the gamekeeper," said Jenni.  
  
The large man known as Hagrid walked into his hut, and the second years looked at one another.  
  
"No one else is allowed in there," said Gabby.  
  
"Help me," came a voice whispered into the wind.  
  
They looked at one another, no one speaking.  
  
"I'm going to bed," said Gabby.  
  
"Right behind you," said Cliona.  
  
"I think I'll turn in, too," said Peter, running behind them.  
  
"They need help," said Remus.  
  
"What are we going to do, Remus? We're twelve! What can we do?"  
  
"You may not have any skills, but I do!" said James, turning and walking down the stairs.  
  
"Potter, don't be stupid!" said Lily, following him.  
  
"I'm not stupid!" he growled.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Then have some common sense!"  
  
The two walked out of the castle and down into the forbidden forest, James holding up his lighted wand, Lily following closely. Something cracked behind them, and they both jumped, Lily grabbing James's free hand. Nothing was there and they continued on, neither noticing they were still holding hands.  
  
"I wonder what all is in here," James whispered.  
  
"Tons of creatures I heard. Centaurs, Unicorns, werewolves."  
  
"You aren't afraid, are you, Evans?"  
  
"Of course not, just curious."  
  
He nodded and they continued on. They reached a point where they could see the light and James put out his wand.  
  
"Let's get closer."  
  
"Help me," came the wind voice again.  
  
"James, what is that?" Lily asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The two hid behind a particularly large tree and peeked around it. Two centaurs were bound and chained up, and several men were questioning them.  
  
"I know you can speak, BLAST YOU!" one man, the leader it seemed, demanded.  
  
"My Lord, you cannot make them speak," another man insisted.  
  
Lily and James looked at one another.  
  
"I wonder what they're doing," James whispered.  
  
"If we stay here long enough, we can find out," Lily whispered back.  
  
"I have to know!" hissed the leader again.  
  
"They do not associate with humans," said another man.  
  
"I know that! But unless they wish to watch their kind slowly die, then they had better begin associating with humans."  
  
"Bane, we must," Lily heard one say to the other.  
  
"No," said the one called Bane.  
  
The first centaur turned his head slightly toward Lily and James and he stamped his hoof. Lily turned to their left, and pulled James along with her.  
  
"Where are you going, Evans?"  
  
She didn't speak, she only pulled him along behind her for about five minutes, then she suddenly stopped.  
  
"Look, James!" she whispered urgently.  
  
James looked and saw dozens of centaurs, some crying, others looking extremely stubborn and strong, two men guarding them carefully. There were several centaurs dead to the left of the imprisoned creatures. Lily held onto her wand tighter, and James noticed this.  
  
"What do you think you are going to do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Leaves rustled behind them, causing James to jump and spin around.  
  
"It was just the win—"  
  
James turned around to find Lily gone. He looked around and spotted her behind a group of male centaurs. She pulled a pin out of her hair and picked the lock, as James joined her.  
  
"Hush!" she scolded him.  
  
"Are you a witch or not?"  
  
"Magic is much too loud, sort of like you."  
  
James opened his mouth to speak again, but changed his mind, as the lock clicked and the centaurs were free. They immediately attacked the two men and trampled them, Lily and James watching in horrified silence. James pulled Lily to him and let her bury her face in his shoulder. One of them slowly made his way to the students and James stood in front of Lily. Sirius and Remus came into the clearing and one of the centaurs ran and blocked their path.  
  
"What are humans doing in our forest?" demanded the centaur by Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Er... We're following them," replied Sirius, nervously.  
  
"We followed that light, we heard a voice, crying for help," said Lily, moving from behind James, and stepping in front of him.  
  
"What is going on over yonder?" asked a small, blond centaur.  
  
"Men are asking them to speak to them, I presume he needs a reading of the stars of his future."  
  
A gray- bearded centaur made his way to Lily.  
  
"He does, for his is an evil future," he said, and the centaur near Lily and James nodded and walked away.  
  
"What is his future?"  
  
"He will be powerful for sometime, then he will fall at the hand of a child, and then he will rise and fall once more."  
  
"That was quite straightforward for a centaur."  
  
He smiled kindly.  
  
"Perseus is unusually close to Andromeda tonight."  
  
Lily smiled a little. She knew the mythology behind those constellations, but she didn't know what it had to do with her.  
  
"We must strike or the humans will kill them!" insisted one of the centaurs.  
  
One centaur with red hair, uncomfortably close to Lily and James reared and James instinctively pulled Lily to him.  
  
"The time is not yet right."  
  
"I will get them," said Lily.  
  
"Why? What do you want?" asked the red haired centaur.  
  
"To help."  
  
"She is of pure heart," said the gray- haired centaur.  
  
Lily smiled and walked back to the campfire, and hid behind the two centaurs, James, Sirius, Remus and the red- haired centaur behind her. She quietly laid on her stomach and reached out and picked the lock. Suddenly, it clicked and the four wizards stopped and looked at the centaurs, wands raised. Lily looked up, and froze as the leader looked right at her, he had a horrible face: red, glowing eyes, slits for nostrils and pointed teeth, and his skin was a sallow gray.  
  
"Get her!" he hissed.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" she shouted two of the three wizards running at her fell to the ground.  
  
The third paused, unsure of whether to help his fellow wizards or go after the girl. He decided on Lily, but he'd paused too long.  
  
"Stupefy!" shouted James, knocking the man unconscious.  
  
The leader didn't seem upset, actually he smiled and laughed sinisterly. Lily stood and the two centaurs freed themselves of their chains. The man looked deeply into Lily's eyes.  
  
"Come now, child, you don't want to prove your sister right, do you?" he whispered.  
  
Lily's eyes widened.  
  
"W—what?"  
  
"Come to me, girl." Lily's feet moved toward him, although her mind told her not to go near him. The man waved his hand over Lily's head, and she suddenly stood very rigid. "What's your name, dear girl?"  
  
"Lily."  
  
"Lily what?"  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
"Are you a Muggleborn Lily?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He led her away from the others and James, Remus and Sirius leapt onto the man's back and Lily fell to the ground, unconscious. The man easily threw the boys off of him and waved his hand over Lily and she suddenly stood and faced the man.  
  
"Now, Lily I want you to destroy these boys for trying to hurt me."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
James's eyes grew the widest as Lily faced them and raised her wand. The three tried to move away as the centaurs watched. Lily had James Sirius and Remus cornered and she looked up at the centaurs, and winked. James, Remus and Sirius were too busy pleading with her to notice.  
  
"Please, Lily! What about all we've been through!" said Sirius.  
  
Lily looked down on them, and grinned, silencing the three of them.  
  
"EX—"she turned and faced the man. "--PELLIARMUS!"  
  
He flew back several yards and hit a tree. Lily helped the boys up.  
  
"You saved our lives, Lily Evans, your kindness shall never be forgotten," said one of the centaurs.  
  
Lily smiled, and nodded.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
James grabbed her hand and pulled her, running out of the Forbidden Forest, and up to the castle, where they were met by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Professor! There's someone in the forest!" began Sirius.  
  
"And he had his three guys try to kill us!" said James.  
  
"But Lily and James stopped them, but then the leader guy began to control Lily's mind!" continued Remus.  
  
"Then he told me to kill James, Sirius and Remus, but I fooled him and shot at him instead!" Lily said.  
  
"And Lily saved the centaurs!" said Sirius.  
  
McGonagall was thin lipped, and after a moment opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Are you four all right?" she asked, staring out behind them.  
  
"Yes ma'am," the four chorused.  
  
"Get into the Great Hall."  
  
They looked at one another, but did as they were told. A few moments later the rest of the school was in the Great Hall, all of them thoroughly confused. All the teachers went to the Great Oak Doors, peered out, then came back in, whispering amongst themselves. Finally, Dumbledore entered and everyone was silenced. He walked outside and the entire school followed in curious silence. Dumbledore spoke to someone that no one could see, for that someone was cloaked by darkness.  
  
"Lily Evans!" said Dumbledore, and the crowd parted and Lily stepped in front of them, "And James Potter."  
  
James stood next to Lily.  
  
"Uh oh," whispered James.  
  
"You two have an extraordinary gift for breaking the rules, getting into trouble and saving the day. Ronan says you freed the centaurs, took on three full grown wizards and fought a very evil man."  
  
Lily blushed and James smiled in relief.  
  
"They were joined by two other young men," voice Ronan, stepping into the light. He was the centaur along with Bane that had been captured by the campfire.  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
"One Sirius Black and another Remus Lupin."  
  
The two stood on either side of Lily and James.  
  
"You three will be awarded fifty points each and given a week of detention when you return for next year. That will be all, you may all go to bed."  
  
Ronan stepped to Lily and bowed to her.  
  
"We thank you. And remember, you are always welcome in our forest." Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I suppose that means she is not?"  
  
"No, she is not."  
  
"Then remember, Lily Evans you will always be watched over, until you wish to pass on that protection to someone else."  
  
She smiled and curtsied to him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He smiled and thunderous applause came from behind him and the clouds moved and moonlight shone on the grounds and revealed the entire centaur community applauding the four second years. Ronan walked back into the forest the rest of the centaurs following him.  
  
"Honestly! You four have GOT to be the ONLY ones in the world who can get two hundred points and a week of detention for the same thing!" said Jenni as they entered Gryffindor Tower.  
  
They laughed.  
  
"We ARE talented, aren't we?" said Lily.  
  
"Well, maybe not YOU, but I am!" said James.  
  
"May I hit him?"  
  
"Go right ahead," said Remus, grinning.  
  
Lily slapped James on the arm and he jumped.  
  
"What was that for?" James asked.  
  
"For being yourself, now, goodnight."  
  
The girls went up to bed and the boys went to their dorms. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
It was August10, and thirteen year old Lily was trying to sleep off her second year. TAP! TAP! TAP! Lily groaned and opened the window. A tawny owl came fluttering in. Lily gave the owl some owl pellets and water, opening the letter.  
  
"Hey Lil!  
  
What's shakin? Nothing much here! I hope you liked your birthday gifts. Hey, I wanted to know if you would like to come over to my house next week. Frank, Gabby, Minny, Remus, Peter, and (to your pleasure) Jamesie- boy! Remus thinks you two are going to get married. (both are hitting me with pillows now) Well, send an answer A.S.A.P.  
  
Lata,  
  
Sirius"  
  
Lily squealed her delight and ran downstairs to ask her parents permission.  
  
"Mum! Dad! My friend Sirius wants to know if I could stay over at his house next week, and Gabby, Jenni, Remus, Peter, and James from across the street will be there. Can I go, please?" said Lily, extraordinarily fast for her in the morning.  
  
Her parents stared at her, then laughed at her enthusiasm.  
  
"Yes, dear, you can go," said Mrs. Evans.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" shouted Lily, hugging her parents.  
  
The week flew by for Lily and she was packing to go to Sirius's house, later that day. At noon there were loud noises coming from the living room, Lily had forgotten to mention that they were coming by Floo Powder. She ran into the room, greeted Sirius and his dad, put her owl, Shnookums (Sirius named him) into her cage and Sirius helped her with her trunk.  
  
"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!" Sirius's dad called into the green fire.  
  
Lily and Sirius did the same. Lily fell on a blue rug, in what seemed to be the living room.  
  
"Lily!" said Jenni, helping her up.  
  
Sirius came through the fireplace, and Lily helped him up. Lily tended to her owl, which was quite shaken by the ride.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" asked Remus, who was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Eat lunch!" said James and Sirius together.  
  
"No surprise," said Jenni, Gabby and Lily in unison.  
  
Everyone laughed. They all walked into the kitchen and they started fixing their lunch.  
  
"So, James, I was starting to worry about you, you haven't pulled a single prank on me yet. And here I was thinking you hated me," said Lily.  
  
"I've been planning, there's nothing horrible enough for you," retorted James.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"You... are so- so- so-"  
  
"Sweet? Kind? Good- looking? Better in everything than you?" suggested Lily.  
  
"No, I was going for stupid and easy."  
  
"Excuse me? Me? Easy? Who's the one that when they need someone go running to the Hufflepuffs!"  
  
"I do not go running to them!"  
  
Sirius, Remus, Jenni, Frank, and Gabby all looked one from the other.  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"No I don't I go running from them!"  
  
"Aww, so poor little Jamsie- Waimsie afraid of the boy- crazy Hufflepuff girls?"  
  
"Umm, excuse me. Where's Sirius?"  
  
The two stopped arguing and turned to stare at the girl who had just entered the kitchen. She was tall, with dirty- blonde hair and steely blue eyes. She had a couple gym bags with her. Sirius stood up and ran over to her.  
  
"I'm right here, do you want something?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. She was clearly bored.  
  
"What I want and what I need are two different things. I need to find my room. What I want is to go back home to America," she said.  
  
"What's your name?" James managed to ask.  
  
"Caterina!" a voice called from out in the hall. "Your room is this way!"  
  
"I found Sirius, Auntie!"  
  
"Fine! He'll show you to your room!" Sirius's mother screeched from the hallway.  
  
"Your name is Caterina?" asked Remus.  
  
"Do you have a problem with that? I go by Cat."  
  
"Oh, cool, I'm Jenni."  
  
"I'm Lily."  
  
"I'm Gabby."  
  
"I'm Remus."  
  
"I'm Frank."  
  
"I'm James."  
  
"And I'm Peter."  
  
"Yo," said Cat.  
  
They all looked confused. Cat sighed, and shook her head, smiling.  
  
"It's the way Americans say hi to each other."  
  
"Oooooooh," said Peter.  
  
"You're American?" asked Jenni.  
  
Cat snorted with laughter.  
  
"I said I was, remember, I said I wanted to go back home to America."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"What's America like? My sister Petunia is going there next year with her school," said Lily.  
  
"It's cool. It's got huge buildings, and really hot guys," answered Cat.  
  
"Oh, really?" said Gabby, sounding interested.  
  
"Now, what are you doing here and not in America?" asked Remus.  
  
"My dad's on business so he left me here until he's back. Sirius's dad's second cousin is my dad. Sirius, can you show my to my room now?"  
  
Sirius nodded and they left the kitchen, leaving the others. He showed her a room on the top floor there was nothing really special about it, except the ceiling was a giant sunroof, with a ladder to go up in the little loft just under it.  
  
"Whoa, this is so cool," said Cat. She put her stuff on the bed, which was so high up it had a little stepladder for it. "This is majorly cool."  
  
"I'm glad you like it, your father said he'd be a long while," growled a voice by the door.  
  
Both Sirius and Cat jumped and turned to see Mr. Black.  
  
Mr. Black left, and Cat flopped down on her bed.  
  
"You okay?" she asked Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"I'll go get everyone else."  
  
He left and a few minutes later he came back with the others, who all admired her room. Soon, the guys left (they were "hungry").  
  
"So, do you guys have a crush on any guys?" asked Cat.  
  
"Yes," said Gabby.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Jenni.  
  
"Not really," said Lily.  
  
"Who?" asked Cat.  
  
"James," said Gabby.  
  
"Yuck! Gabby!" yelled Lily.  
  
"They're outside the door listening," whispered Cat, smiling evilly.  
  
Gabby bushed.  
  
"I like Remus," said Jenni.  
  
"That's common knowledge, Jen, everyone sees the way you stare at him," said Gabby.  
  
Cat laughed.  
  
"What about you Lily? Anyone you'd like to notice you?" asked Cat.  
  
"Not really. I'd like James to stop noticing me and to leave me alone for once, he's so mean. And I have to live across the street from him. My sister Petunia has a crush on him, I think, because she's outside as much as possible in a bikini, and she doesn't tease me anymore," said Lily.  
  
"Well, I've got the hots for Frank. He's cute, but he's probably got a crush on one, or all of you three. You're so pretty, and smart. I'm only somewhat cute, because I wear tight shirts sometimes," said Cat.  
  
The five guys, stood up and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," said Cat.  
  
The boys walked in. There was a ringing coming from somewhere in the room.  
  
"What's that?" asked Frank.  
  
Cat started turning things over looking for what it was.  
  
"Ah! Here it is!" She held up a large tan object, with a thick black antennae. "Hello, this is Elsa's massage therapy, where business and pleasure meet, this is Elsa, how may I help you?" she said in a sexy voice.  
  
The others looked at each other, a bit frightened.  
  
"I'm just kidding, you guys, this is my cellular telephone (A/N: I know this is supposed to be before cell phones, but bear with me) I was joking with my friend." she put the phone back up to her ear. "Hi? Who is this? Hey T! What's up? Oh nothin' here, I'm in England somewhere. My dad's on business, I'm livin' with my cousin, remember. That's why I broke up with you, because long- distance relationships are not good. I know, well, I've got to go. I'm in my new room, which is totally cool. I wish you could see it. I've got a huge sunroof for a ceiling, looking at it at night will remind me of that time, remember? I can't say it out loud, well I'm going to go for real this time, bye," said Cat, then hanging up on the person she was talking to.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Remus, smiling.  
  
"My ex."  
  
"Ex what?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Boyfriend, his name is Taylor," said Cat.  
  
"And what was that 'time' that looking at the stars will remind you of?" asked Frank.  
  
"You people are nosy. Once, we were looking at the stars in his front yard, and we fell asleep."  
  
"I've got the perfect game! It's called Get Some," said Sirius.  
  
Lily, Peter, and Cat looked confused.  
  
"Oh yes, let's play," said Jenni.  
  
"What is it?" asked Cat.  
  
"If I don't know what it is, I won't play," said Peter.  
  
"Okay, even teams, guys versus girls. Here's how you play, you pick a card and ask one of the other team the question on it, and then if they get it right, the asker and the asked, do what it says on the card."  
  
Cat and Lily shrugged.  
  
"Simple enough," said Lily.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to mention, if you get it wrong, lie or, don't want to answer the question, you turn into the animal or object the card says."  
  
Cat, Jenni, Gabby, and Lily were on a team and James, Sirius, Frank, and Remus were on the other.  
  
"Let's play this up in the loft," said Cat.  
  
They all climbed up the ladder and they played, first it was Frank's turn.  
  
"Frank, have you ever kissed a moose?" asked Lily, looking confused.  
  
"No."  
  
The card went blank and it said 'Dance'. They danced to Cat's 'girly' music, Led Zeppelin.  
  
"That's not girly music!" said Sirius.  
  
"Fine I'll put on Gloria Gaynor!"  
  
Cat put it on 'I will Survive'. Next, it was Gabby's turn.  
  
"Umm, Gabby, have you ever kissed a guy longer than a minute?"  
  
"No, I've never even kissed a guy."  
  
"You haven't? Neither have I!" said Cat.  
  
"Really, oh my gosh!" said Sirius, mocking them.  
  
Cat smiled.  
  
"It says here to act like a monkey," said James.  
  
She sighed and did so. Everyone was dying of laughter from her impression.  
  
Remus was next.  
  
"Remus, if you had a choice between me and Lily, for a date, who would you pick?"  
  
"No, offense, but Jenni."  
  
She blushed.  
  
"Okay, it says to pretend to be a Mime."  
  
He stood up and pretended he was a Mime.  
  
"Stop! Stop! Remus stop!" said Cat, covering her eyes. "I don't like Mimes!"  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"My turn!" said Sirius.  
  
"OK, Sirius, get on with it," said Gabby.  
  
"Cat, how many boyfriends have you had?"  
  
"One, Taylor."  
  
"Okay, oh geez, here Cat, you read what it says," said Sirius, grinning and handing her the card.  
  
On it, it said 'Kiss for as long as your friends want'  
  
"We can't! We're cousins! This isn't the backwoods of America!"  
  
"What does it say?" asked Frank.  
  
"It says I have to kiss someone until y'all tell us to stop. I think I'll chose Frank,"said Cat.  
  
"Y'all?" said Peter.  
  
"Fine! You all," said Cat.  
  
"Okay, we'll tell you when to stop," said James.  
  
Cat and Frank sighed in unison, but Frank really didn't mind, he thought she was hot. They leaned close together closed their eyes and kissed. After about three minutes, the others hadn't called it. Cat was doing her hand in a circular motion telling them to hurry up. Five minutes later, they finally said stop.  
  
"Thank you! It was getting hard to breathe," said Cat, blushing.  
  
Soon, it was Cat's turn.  
  
"Cat, have you ever played Strip poker?" asked Remus  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"Okay, it says to sing a song."  
  
"Okay, here goes:  
  
At first I was afraid, I was petrified  
  
Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side  
  
But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong  
  
And I grew strong  
  
And I learned how to get along  
  
And so you're back from outer space  
  
I just walked in to find you here, with that sad look upon your face  
  
I should have changed that stupid lock I should have made you leave your key  
  
If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me  
  
Go on now, go walk out the door  
  
Just turn around now  
  
'Coz you're not welcome anymore  
  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?  
  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
  
Oh no not I, I will survive  
  
For as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive  
  
I've got all my life to live  
  
And I've got all my love to give  
  
I'll survive  
  
I will survive  
  
Hey, hey  
  
It took all the strength I had not to fall apart  
  
Just trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart  
  
And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself  
  
I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high  
  
And you see me, somebody new I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you  
  
And so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free  
  
But now I'm savin' all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me  
  
Go on now, go walk out the door  
  
Just turn around now  
  
You're not welcome anymore  
  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?  
  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
  
Oh no not I, I will survive  
  
Oh as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive  
  
I've got all my life to live  
  
And I've got all my love to give I'll survive I will survive  
  
Oh Go now, go walk out the door  
  
Just turn around now  
  
'Coz you're not welcome anymore  
  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?  
  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
  
Oh no not I, I will survive  
  
Oh as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive  
  
I've got all my life to live And I've got all my love to give  
  
I'll survive  
  
I will survive  
  
I will survive ...  
  
So, how was it?"  
  
Everyone started to clap. Cat bowed.  
  
"Time for dinner!" Sirius's mom called from downstairs.  
  
They all ran downstairs and they ate dinner.  
  
The next day, they went to Diagon Alley, to get their stuff. There, Gabby met a fifth year Ravenclaw and started flirting with him.  
  
"Hey Sirius, you know that she only said she fancies you is because she knew you were outside the door, right?" said Lily.  
  
"Chill man, it was just a joke," said James.  
  
"But- but-," said Sirius.  
  
"Don't you 'but' me Sirius Black!" said Lily, in a mock disciplinary tone.  
  
"Yes, Angel Lily."  
  
"Her? An angel? That'll be the day!" said James.  
  
"Shut up, Four- eyes," said Lily.  
  
For once, James couldn't think of an immediate come back. He just stood there opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Make me, Fireball," he said.  
  
"James, it's too late now, it has to be immediate, you waited too long. I won! I won! I won!" said Lily.  
  
Once they got their school things they went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for lunch, and after that they went back to Sirius's house. Over the next two weeks, Lily and James fought some more, and Cat became "one of the guys" as Sirius put it. She had then started to laugh. At the train station at 10:30, Sirius had to carry Gabby onto the platform, because she had begun to flirt with the ticket seller. Unfortunately the first person they saw on the train was Snape.  
  
"So, found a new lackey, eh?" asked Snape, looking Cat up and down.  
  
"A lackey? Me? Who are you and did you take a bath before you came here?" said Cat, smiling as innocent as possible.  
  
"Yes, waiting for a nice- looking girl like you. I'm Severus Snape, and you are?"  
  
She gave them all the 'oh my gosh get him away from me' look, but went on.  
  
"I'm Cat Sweeney. And don't touch m—I know you! You were that kid that tried to burn our house down when your dad came to talk to mine!" She punched him. "I don't like you! You aren't nice!"  
  
Then she turned his hair gold and red, Gryffindor colors. He stalked out of the room, very angry.  
  
"That was permanent coloring, he can't get it out with magic. He'll have to wash it for a very long time," said Cat, looking at their stunned faces.  
  
"Go Cat! Go Cat! Go! Go!" sang Sirius.  
  
Everyone doubled up with laughter.  
  
"How did you know him?" asked James, when they had calmed down.  
  
"My dad had him and this other guy's dads over and I was forced to play with them. I hated them so much. I can't remember the other's name, but I'll remember it if I hear it," said Cat.  
  
"Malfoy," said Gabby, standing up, facing the doorway to the compartment.  
  
"Yeah, that was it. Thanks Gabby, I wouldn't have rem-"  
  
"No, Cat, Malfoy," said Lily pointing at a tall, blonde boy, with two huge guys on either side of him.  
  
"Caterina, long time no see. How've you been, sweetheart?" asked Malfoy.  
  
Cat pretended to gag.  
  
"Eww, gag me. Lucius, are they your pets? Are they from the Planet of the Apes, or are you?"  
  
Everyone, but the Slytherins laughed.  
  
"I think you've forgotten what we share."  
  
"What? The same planet, well get off, it's mine."  
  
"No, a bondage. Do you remember the deal our fathers had?"  
  
"No, and I don't want to. My dad is gone. Poof! And I don't know what happened to him. Okay?"  
  
"Your dad and my dad thought highly of arranged marriages-"  
  
"NO! Definitely not! I'm not going to marry you. I'd rather kiss, Sirius!"  
  
"Hey! I'm a good kisser!" said Sirius.  
  
Cat laughed.  
  
"Doubt it! I'm just joking, Sirius, stop!"  
  
Sirius had started to tickle Cat. She told him to stop or she's kick him, and he stopped.  
  
"So, what are you doing here in Britain?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"That's none of your business," said Cat.  
  
"You're my wife, I own you."  
  
Cat opened her mouth and lowered her eyebrows.  
  
"NO- ONE- OWNS- ME- GOT- THAT- MALFOY!!! AND- I- AM- NOT- YOUR- WIFE!!!!" she screamed, punching him.  
  
His two cronies, moved in front of Malfoy, as to protect him.  
  
"You want a piece o' me? Huh? Do you really want to mess with me, fat boys?"  
  
They turned around and promptly ran out of the compartment. But not before Cat cursed them to sing the Power Ranger theme song, every time they opened their mouths.  
  
"What are Power Rangers?" asked Jenni.  
  
"It's a stupid American Muggle Television show," answered Cat.  
  
They were still confused, but impressed that Cat could handle Malfoy and his "pets" by herself. When they got off the train, Jenni, Lily, Cat, and Gabby got in one carriage, and James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter got into another one. When they stepped out in front of Hogwarts, Cat looked up, amazed.  
  
"Wow. This is cool," said Cat, walking inside with the others.  
  
The sorting started, but Lily, Jenni, Gabby, and Cat talked about their new classes. After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! We have a new third year among us. Caterina Sweeny!"  
  
"It's Cat! Call me Cat!"  
  
"Well then, Cat, come up here to be sorted."  
  
She stood up and walked toward the teachers' table. Sitting on the chair, she heard Lily, Jenni, Gabby, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Frank and James making all sorts of noises. She set the Sorting Hat on her head and the waited with baited breath.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat finally called.  
  
The Gryffindors cheered loudly. Cat took off the hat and sat back down. They ate, sang the school song, and went to bed. The next morning was Friday, Cat and Lily were trying to sleep while Gabby and Jenni bounced on their beds and hit them with pillows. Cat finally got tired of hit and hit Jenni with her pillow, while Lily hid under Cat's bed.  
  
"Cat! Save me from the pillow monster!" screamed Lily.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The blonde!"  
  
"Okay, but you'll have to help me!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Lily got out from under the bed and creamed Jenni and Gabby. Sirius came in and looked around.  
  
"Cat, you're not allowed in my room at home in the morning," he said.  
  
"Hey! Jenni and Gabby woke us, Lily and me, up!"  
  
"Lily and I," corrected Jenni, automatically.  
  
"No it isn't. Would I say 'Jenni and Gabby woke I up' or 'Jenni and Gabby woke me up'?"  
  
"The second one makes sense."  
  
"Exactly, so if I didn't include Lily in that sentence and used what you told me, I would have said the first one," said Cat.  
  
"Ooooooooooh, I get it," said Jenni.  
  
"Did you want something Sirius?" asked Gabby.  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to tell you to hurry up, or we'll be late for breakfast."  
  
"Okay. Thanks. Bye," said Cat.  
  
He left and they got ready, and went to breakfast. Just as they sat down the owls came in. Cat didn't notice them, until three landed in front of her. Lily's owl came and she read the letter. Her mom wrote the same thing every time. Petunia says hello, they're fine, and that they hope she has a good year.  
  
"'Petunia says hello'. That's not true, she probably said hello to James, not me," said Lily.  
  
"I know how you feel. Hey Cat, who're those from?" asked Gabby.  
  
"Taylor, and Malfoy," said Cat, smiling evilly.  
  
"What? What did you do?" asked Jenni.  
  
"Wait and find out."  
  
"LUCIUS MALFOY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! TRYING TO GO AT IT WITH A GRYFFINDOR? HONESTLY! I THOUGHT YOU HAD MORE SENSE THAN THAT! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY! AND IF I HEAR YOU'VE SO MUCH AS TOUCHED A GRYFFINDOR IN PLEASURE, AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE YOU PAY!"  
  
There was a loud explosion and the Gryffindors exploded with laughter. Sirius stood up and looked down the table.  
  
"Who did that?" he asked.  
  
Cat stood up and did the Miss America wave.  
  
"Elbow, elbow, wrist, wrist. Touch your pearls, blow a kiss," said Cat, doing so.  
  
Everybody cracked up laughing.  
  
"Sweeny, you're on the wrong side."  
  
Lily, and Cat turned around.  
  
"No, Lucius, you're on the wrong side. I'm with my friends, that's the only side for me," said Cat.  
  
Lily stood up next to her.  
  
"So, you want the hang around with Mud-bloods and Mud- blood lovers? That's fine with me, but one day, you'll be that Gryffindor that the Howler you sent me talked about."  
  
Cat was about to punch him, when Professor McGonagall walked up.  
  
"Is there a problem?" she asked.  
  
"Sweeny was about to hit me," said Lucius.  
  
"Is this true?"  
  
"Yes, but only because he threatened me. And I'm sick and tired of his threats. I'm not going to take them anymore," Cat was staring Lucius into the eye as she said this.  
  
Lily touched her shoulder, as to tell her to calm down. Cat acknowledged it and backed off.  
  
"Well, Miss Evans, is this true?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Yes ma'am," said Lily.  
  
"Well then, Mr. Malfoy, come with me."  
  
She led him out of the Great Hall. Sirius, James, and Remus (who looked tired) came up to her.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Nothing, I handled it," said Cat, coldly  
  
"Geez, chill out, I only asked what was wrong."  
  
"Sorry, Sirius. I didn't mean it like that."  
  
Lily was worried about Cat. She didn't know why, she just was. Lily looked at her schedule, and groaned.  
  
"What is it Lils?" asked Jenni.  
  
"First class today is Potions with the Slytherins."  
  
They all groaned, except for Cat. They all left for the Dungeons, and when they got there they sat down.  
  
"Cat, sit with us," whispered Lily.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Cat sat with Lily, Jenni, and Gabby as the professor walked in.  
  
"Okay, you will be making the Sleeping Potion. Get started, now I will check them toward the end of class," Linus sneered.  
  
The four began to make their potions.  
  
'Wow, Cat is good at this,' thought Lily.  
  
When they were done, the professor came around to each cauldron.  
  
"Well done Severus. Terrific, Malfoy."  
  
As soon as he was finished with the Slytherin cauldrons, he awarded them 10 points each. He came around the Remus and James's potion, and took off a point, for no reason. Then he came to Cat and Lily's potion, they were last.  
  
"Good. All right, for homework-" but that was as far as he got, because Cat stood up.  
  
"Sit down Cat," pleaded Lily.  
  
"You can't do that!" said Cat.  
  
All the Gryffindors stared at her.  
  
"Do what?" he sneered.  
  
"Take off points Gryffindor, for nothing and give points to Slytherin for nothing! Or did you give it to Slytherin for doing something right for a change? And not give any to Gryffindor, because we're so great!"  
  
"Burn!" said Sirius.  
  
"Cat, sit down," whispered Remus.  
  
"My kinda woman," said James.  
  
"I suggest you sit down, or I'll take more points off your House Miss- er- Miss-" Linus was trying to put a name with a face.  
  
"Sweeny. And take all the points you want, just don't give me a detention, I could never show my face if I ever got one!"  
  
"Sweeny, eh? Well then, Miss Sweeny, detention!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Now sit!"  
  
She obliged and winked at the others. The bell rang, and the Gryffindors ran out of the class.  
  
"Geez, your first day here, and you make the potions teacher mad!" said Lily.  
  
"You got a detention! Cool!" said Sirius.  
  
"I still stick with what I said earlier," said James.  
  
The rest of the day the Gryffindors cheered her, while Slytherins booed her. She bowed and waved and blew kisses jokingly. Lily was amazed at her new friend, 'How could she be so.... so.....what's the word? Um....wild. That's it, she's wild, in a good way,' thought Lily.  
  
For the next few months Cat became 'one of the guys' more so than before. She was as big of a trouble-maker as Sirius and James. A week before Halloween, Cat was planning to do something to either Sirius, Snape, or Malfoy. Lily sensed she was going to do something, so before breakfast she asked Cat to accompany her to the bathroom. Cat agreed. When they got to the bathroom, Lily locked the door, and made sure no one else was here. The coast was clear.  
  
"What are you going to do? I want to help," said Lily.  
  
Cat, at first was surprised, but then her face cracked into a mischievous smile.  
  
"Cursing Snape so that he farts. And Malfoy says that he loves Gryffindors, then sending Sirius a Howler, and turning James's hair different colors. What do you think?"  
  
"I think you need my help. I'll handle James and Snape. You get Sirius, and Malfoy. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
They left the bathroom, Cat gave Sirius's Howler to an owl, and cursed Malfoy as he was walking past. Lily got James and Snape, then they sat back and waited. The owls flew in, Sirius stopped laughing at James to see the Howler. Snape and Malfoy tried to laugh, but they couldn't. Snape making his crude noises, but Malfoy, was another story.  
  
"I LOVE GRYFFINDORS!" Malfoy shouted, he covered up his mouth, and scowled.  
  
Sirius carefully opened the Howler.  
  
"SIRIUS- WHATEVER- YOUR- MIDDLE- NAME- IS- BLACK- I- CAN'T- BELIEVE- YOU! YOU- HAVEN'T- DONE- A- SINGLE- PRANK- THAT- IS- EVEN- CLOSE- TO- CAT'S- PRANKS. SHE- AND LILY- ARE- THE- BEST- EVER-, IN- EVERYTHING! I- MEAN- THEY- ARE- SMART-, FUNNY-, SWEET-, AND- THEY- ARE- BEAUTIFUL! NO-, THEY'RE- SEXY!"  
  
It then blew up. Lily and Cat were doubled over, laughing. Tears were rolling down their face.  
  
"Cat! Lily!" shouted Sirius.  
  
They grabbed some toast and ran out of the Great Hall, with Sirius chasing them. He continued to chase Lily while Cat stuck her head into the Hall.  
  
"Malfoy, I'm glad you love us! Snape, you're gross, and Jamie, your hair looks FABULOUS!"  
  
They got the hint and chased her around the Hall, and outside.  
  
'I'm so glad it's Saturday,' thought Lily, as she climbed a tree in the orchard.  
  
"This tree's taken," whispered someone.  
  
Lily looked up.  
  
"Oh, geez, Cat, you scared me."  
  
Cat smiled as Sirius, James, Snape, and Malfoy fought under them.  
  
"Snape, you are gross, try speaking," said James.  
  
"Malfoy, why do you all of a sudden like us?" asked Sirius, horrified.  
  
"Black! I loved your Howler, we should get together sometime!" Sirius looked horrified at the thought. James laughed. "Oh, Potter, you're hair is the best! How'd you do that?" asked Malfoy.  
  
Lily and Cat couldn't take it anymore. They both hung upside down in the tree, scaring them all.  
  
"Malfoy, James's hair- do is called Color a la Lily Evans. Oh and Jamie, Snapie- poo can't do anything but those noises," said Cat, her face red, from laughing and being upside down.  
  
"And Lucius, I'm glad you love us, but stay away. And Sirius the Howler was right, we are sexy!" said Lily, holding her shirt, so nothing too... revealing would happen.  
  
Sirius grabbed Cat, and pulled her out of the tree. Lily climbed back up, because James and Snape were the two closest to her, and no telling what they would do. James would probably kill her, and Snape would torture her. She then climbed back down and ran for her life. She turned to look and see if the guys were behind her, and she ran into Hagrid.  
  
"Whoa there, lil' lady. What's the rush?" said Hagrid.  
  
"Hide me, and then I'll tell you!" she hid behind him and James, Snape and Malfoy ran right by.  
  
They faced one another.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans and my friend Cat and I pulled a prank on those three guys who ran past, and one other one, who's got my friend. He won't do anything to her though. Who're you?"  
  
"Me name's Hagrid. Well, I must be runnin'. I'll see yeh 'round Lily."  
  
And he walked away. Lily walked into the school and up to her room, forgetting about the prank. Cat was all ready there.  
  
"Hey Cat. What did Sirius do to you?" said Lily.  
  
"Nothing. They all ran after you," she replied.  
  
"Sirius didn't, only James, Snape and Malfoy were behind me," said Lily.  
  
Jenni and Cat walked into the room.  
  
"Where were you two?" asked Jenni.  
  
"Everyone was worried," said Gabby.  
  
"We were running for our lives," said Cat.  
  
Lily smiled and nodded, wondering where Sirius had gone. Her curiosity got the better of her and she went to go find him.  
  
"I'll be right back," said Lily, to her friends.  
  
She looked around and saw Remus.  
  
"Hey Remus!" called Lily.  
  
He turned around, and smiled.  
  
"Hey Lil'. Loved the prank. James and Sirius, liked the other pranks, though they didn't like the ones you played on them."  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"Thanks Remus, "she said, climbing up the staircase to the boy's dorms.  
  
"What are you doing up here, Evans?" demanded James, looking up.  
  
"Sirius comes in our room, and I don't care, only Gabby does. Sirius, I heard that you deserted Cat in the orchard, chasing me. The odd thing is you weren't chasing me," said Lily, looking at Sirius.  
  
"So?" said Sirius.  
  
"Well, I was wondering where you were. And I won't leave until you tell me."  
  
'Why did I just say that? I want to tell him that I was worried, but they'd laugh,' thought Lily.  
  
"Oh, were you worried about poor little Sirius?" said James.  
  
"Shut up James! I didn't ask you!" shouted Lily.  
  
James and Sirius were surprised, she was usually quiet, with the occasional argument with James. Occasional? Actually, constant, but she never yelled that loud.  
  
"Chill Lily, I came back into the castle, I didn't find it that big of a deal."  
  
Lily eyed him skeptically.  
  
"Okay."  
  
She went back to the 3rd Year Girls Dorm, and talked to the girls. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
First match of the year. Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. James and Sirius had left early, and oddly enough, Remus, too. Cat, Gabby, Lily and Jenni looked at one another and soon walked to the pitch with the rest of the school. Frank had saved them the top seats and they watched the teams fly around the pitch.  
  
"Welcome to the first match of the school year!" came Remus's voice. Lily laughed. This was going to be good. "Jordan Jenkins has the Quaffle! He's right behind you Jordan! GO! The Hufflepuff chaser, Kevin Jacobs stole the Quaffle, that stupid—"  
  
"Lupin!" shouted McGonagall.  
  
Lily laughed again.  
  
"This is going to be great," said Lily, grinning at Cat.  
  
"Yeah it is!"  
  
"Black hit the Hufflepuff chaser with the bludger, nice shot, Sirius! Gryffindor has the Quaffle, SHE SCORES WOOP! WOOP!" The Gryffindors laughed at their usually quiet Housemate. He just grinned at them. "GO JAMES!" Amos Diggory followed James, who pulled up just before he hit the ground, Amos managed to pull up too.  
  
"That was mean of James, he could have hurt Amos," said Gabby. Lily snorted with laughter, looked at Gabby, shook her head, and laughed again. "What?"  
  
"James Potter dives again, and if this is another Wrongski Feint, Amos Diggory'll kill him." James pulled up, his fist clenches, wings coming out of the sides of his hand. "JAMES POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!!!!! PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM!!!" shouted Remus excitedly.  
  
The Gryffindors ran out onto the pitch and lifted James onto their shoulders. Lily went over to Sirius and hugged him.  
  
"Congratulations," she shouted over the crowd.  
  
"Shouldn't you be congratulating James?" he asked her.  
  
"No, if it weren't for you and Jacob, we'd have lost even with catching the Snitch."  
  
He blushed a little, and Lily laughed. James looked at the two of them, and Sirius caught his eye, James instantly turned to one of the girls screaming his name.  
  
"He's jealous."  
  
"Who?" asked Lily  
  
"James."  
  
"Sorry, you can go to him now."  
  
Lily grinned and Sirius tickled her.  
  
"It's not you he's jealous of."  
  
"Mercy! Mercy!"  
  
Sirius stopped tickling her.  
  
"He likes you."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Your not on about that again, are you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"James and I. We are NEVER getting together. The day we get together will be the day... I kiss Snape."  
  
"Can I get that in writing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He grinned.  
  
"Snape better pucker up then, when I'm done with you two, you'll get married just so I leave you two alone."  
  
Lily's face fell a little.  
  
"What if I like someone else?"  
  
"Oh, well, I didn't think of that."  
  
She laughed a little.  
  
"Clearly."  
  
"Well, who do you like?"  
  
She blushed.  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Don't give me that look, Sirius. I'll never tell you who I like."  
  
"Well why not?"  
  
"Because, I just can't tell you."  
  
"Why? Do I know him?"  
  
"Yes, that's why I can't tell you, you'll tell him."  
  
"I will not."  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Maybe I'll tell you later."  
  
She walked away from Sirius. He watched her walk away and Cat came up behind him.  
  
"Why's she so secretive, why can't you girls be like us guys and be out with it."  
  
Cat laughed.  
  
"I'll tell you why, because girls aren't supposed to ask guys out, and you guys have to figure it out for yourselves."  
  
"We aren't psychic, we can't read your minds."  
  
Cat let out a fake gasp.  
  
"Did a member of the male gender ADMIT they don't know everything?!"  
  
"Just don't tell anyone."  
  
Sirius grinned and went off to hit on a Ravenclaw. Cat rolled her eyes and went to find Lily.  
  
"You should tell him before he starts sleeping with every other girl in school."  
  
"Cat, we're thirteen," said Lily, sitting on her bed.  
  
"Do you really think that matters to guys?"  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"No, probably not."  
  
"Yea, well, TELL HIM."  
  
"Later, I will, I promise."  
  
"Okay, Lils."  
  
A few weeks later, Lily was walking around the grounds, alone, thinking.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
Lily spun around to see Sirius grinning at her  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"You look kinda out of it."  
  
"I was thinking."  
  
"About anything in particular?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well, can I join you?"  
  
"Go for it."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me who you like or what?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Who's Yu?"  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"I like this guy, he's in our year, his name's Sirius, and he cannot hide secrets to save his life."  
  
Sirius laughed.  
  
"You like me?" She nodded. "Why didn't you say anything before?"  
  
"Because you're always flirting with some girl, and you're always trying to get James and I together."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How eloquent."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm not entirely sure what to say."  
  
Lily gasped.  
  
"Sirius Black? Speechless? I must tell the world! HEY EVERYONE! SIRIUS BLACK IS SP—"  
  
Sirius covered her mouth and she grinned.  
  
"Bad Lily! Bad Lily!"  
  
He removed his hand and Lily started laughing, when she stopped, they walked in silence for a while.  
  
"Can you teach me to fly?" Lily asked.  
  
"You took flying lessons with the rest of us, first year."  
  
"I know, but I haven't flown since then, and I want to fly more often."  
  
He grinned and they raced to the Quidditch Pitch. Sirius let Lily win, and she knew it. He got his broom out of the closet and he taught her how to fly. He rode James's broom and Lily rode Sirius's so he could teach her by experience. After an hour or so, Lily was flying just as well as he was.  
  
"And the student becomes the master," he said as they landed.  
  
She grinned and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you, Sirius."  
  
"No problem, Lil."  
  
They locked up the brooms and walked back up to the school, Sirius only half aware of them being watched, but Lily knew they were being watched and she knew who it was. James. That night, after Sirius had gone up to his dorm, James stepped through the portrait hole.  
  
"You know spying on your best friend is wrong."  
  
James jumped and spun around to see Lily sitting on the staircase to the girls' dorms.  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
"Potter, I saw you following us from the second Sirius came up to me. You suck at sneaking."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"It's none of your business what we do. If Sirius tells you, that's different. Don't follow us around."  
  
"Did you tell him?"  
  
"That I saw you? No."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Next time, I won't be so nice. Sirius doesn't follow you around, why do it to him?"  
  
"I'm not with you, therefore do not need to be followed."  
  
"I'm not going to cook him and eat him." James rolled his eyes, and continued on his way to his dorm. "Y'know, you would have a lot more girls fall at your feet if you were nicer," said Lily, disappearing into her dorm.  
  
James stopped, halfway up the staircase to the boys' dorms, and turned toward Lily's voice, then continued up to his dorm, this time, James and Lily were being watched. By Sirius. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Over the next few weeks James just ignored Lily, still confused at what to say. So, he just ignored her. Lily didn't seem to mind, she enjoyed the peace and quiet. Eventually Gabby became involved with James more than was necessary for thirteen year olds. The guys became involved with Quidditch and the girls became involved with guys involved with Quidditch. By Christmas, it was mostly Cat and Lily together, and they had become best friends.  
  
"Lily, do you want to come over during Christmas break?" asked Cat.  
  
"Sure, my parents are going to the Bahamas with the Potters, minus James, over the break and I don't want to stay at my grandmother's house with Petunia."  
  
"Okay. I'll ask my aunt if you can stay during the break. I'll go write her now."  
  
Cat ran over to her bed and scribbled a note on a piece of parchment, then gave it to her owl.  
  
"Let's go down and pull a prank on Sirius, it's been a while," said Lily, digging through her trunk.  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"Dungbomb him during dinner, so it looked like he pooted."  
  
Cat burst out laughing, and fell off of her bed. Lily laughed at her friend. At dinnertime, they went downstairs, and Sirius was all ready there and they dropped two explosive Dungbombs under his chair, and as everyone filed into the Great Hall, they exploded under Sirius' chair. Lily and Cat laughed so hard, they both fell off their chairs. Sirius walked up to them, all smelly and the two held their noses, and tried not to laugh at the same time.  
  
"So, you two think it's funny, don't you?" asked Sirius.  
  
They shook their heads, then burst out laughing.  
  
"You pooted real loud there didn't ya?" asked Cat.  
  
Lily coughed because she was laughing so hard. Sirius blushed slightly and bent over close to them.  
  
"You will pay, ladies, you will pay," he whispered.  
  
That night an owl flew onto Cat's bed.  
  
"Lily! It's from my aunt. She says you can come over for the break! The entire vacation, if you want, she doesn't care! And just to let you know, James is coming too, for Sirius."  
  
"Whatever. I don't care, he ignores me and I ignore him. I'm actually enjoying him not talking to me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Two days later they were boarding the Hogwarts Express for Christmas break. At Kings Cross, Cat met up with her aunt and uncle, Sirius's parents.  
  
"Hello," said Lily.  
  
Lily smiled. The Blacks looked at her as though she were a disease, Sirius's little brother hid behind his mother.  
  
"It's genetic," whispered Cat.  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"What are you two whispering about?" growled Mrs. Black.  
  
"Nothing, ma'am."  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Black," said James.  
  
"Hello James," said Mrs. Black.  
  
"Hello James," said Mr. Black.  
  
When they got to the Black's house, they all went up to unpack. Before dinner, Sirius pulled Cat to the side, and filled her in on his plan. After dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Black went to their friends' party.  
  
"Hey Lily, there's somewhere I wanna show you, c'mon," said Cat.  
  
"Why don't you show James too," suggested Sirius.  
  
"I've been to every square millimeter of your house," said James.  
  
"You haven't seen this though."  
  
"What is it?" asked Lily.  
  
"It's a surprise," said Cat.  
  
Lily shrugged, and they followed Cat and Sirius up a couple of flights of stairs, and into a storage room. Cat and Sirius let Lily and James in first then locked them in there. Both Lily and James spun around and James tried to open the door.  
  
"It's locked," said James  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
"Sirius," they said together.  
  
"I'm going to try to knock open the door," said James.  
  
"You're not going to get it."  
  
He tried and gave up after a while. He laid down on his side.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I have a bruise on my arm, it's nothing."  
  
"Let me see."  
  
He sat up and raised his sleeve. Lily examined it.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts!"  
  
"You're such a baby. You're bruised all right, but not your muscle. You bruised your bone, pretty bad too."  
  
There was a sudden draft. Lily had an idea. She went to the window and go some snow from the windowsill, and put it on James' arm.  
  
"Ow! That's cold."  
  
"Suck it up. Hold it on there. I've got an idea. Cat left her bathroom window open. I think I can get to it from here; it's only a couple rooms over from here. I'll come back and get you when I'm back in the house."  
  
"Question, Evans, how are you getting to the window? We're three floors up, and there's ice on the house."  
  
"I'll come back to get you," said Lily, crawling out the window.  
  
James stuck his head out the window.  
  
"You're not leaving me here."  
  
"You can't leave with your arm like that. I'll come back and get you, I swear it."  
  
James sighed.  
  
"I don't have a choice do I?"  
  
"No."  
  
Lily miraculously made it to Cat's open window without slipping. Lily changed clothes quickly then let James out of the storage room.  
  
"What took you-- Why did you change clothes?"  
  
"Because the other ones were wet. Let's go get our revenge."  
  
They both smiled mischievously, and they crept down to the living room and saw Cat and Sirius on the couch, laughing  
  
"Did we miss something?" asked James.  
  
"Not really," said Sirius.  
  
"Clearly," said Lily, sarcastically.  
  
"Um... How did you two get out?"  
  
"Lily climbed on the roof to Cat's open window," said James.  
  
"You could have killed yourself!" said Cat.  
  
"And you would have been the only one who cared, Cat," said Lily.  
  
"Not true! I would have cared! And Gabby, Jenni, Remus, Frank, Cliona, every guy in school, minus the Slytherins, because they don't care about anyone," said Sirius.  
  
"And who would I annoy?" asked James.  
  
"Well, I didn't fall, and back to the subject at hand. What in the world were you two doing?" asked Lily.  
  
"Never mind that. James, what happened to your arm?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I tried to break the door down, I bruised the bone, or so says Lily," said James.  
  
"I've been in the Hospital Wing enough times to know what that is, and plus, my dad's a doctor."  
  
"Well, look at the time; it's time for bed. Night," said Cat dragging Lily upstairs.  
  
"Night guys," said Lily.  
  
"Night," James and Sirius said together.  
  
They went up stairs too, and they went to bed. Soon, they were back at school and James was back to terrorizing Lily.  
  
"Look! It's the red- headed step child!" said James, walking past her. Lily looked pleadingly at Sirius and Remus; they broke eye contact and walked away. "Aw! Does the wittwe giwl have not come back?"  
  
"Go away, Potter."  
  
"Is that all you have to say?"  
  
"You are not worth the air you breathe, much less the breath it takes to insult you."  
  
Lily went back to getting her parchment, ink and quill out for McGonagall's class.  
  
"Big words, Evans, but it seems you're out of your league," James hissed in her ear.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter sat behind Lily, Cat, Gabby and Jenni and Lily faced the front of the room as a tear escaped her eye. McGonagall looked at Lily over her glasses and went on with class. James threw spitballs at the back of Lily's head, and she didn't move all of class. She sat leaning forward, her head in her folded arms, her tears going from her eyes into the sleeves of her robes. The bell rang to end class, and Lily immediately busied herself packing up.  
  
"Miss Evans, could you stay after for a moment," said McGonagall.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"Don't wait for me, I'll be there in a minute," Lily muttered.  
  
Cat, Gabby and Jenni nodded and left. Cat slapped James upside his head.  
  
"You're such a jerk, y'know that?" she said as they walked out.  
  
McGonagall closed the door behind the last student and Lily sat in the desk right in front.  
  
"Is there anything you want to tell me?"  
  
Lily looked up and saw McGonagall looking at her, caringly.  
  
"No, ma'am."  
  
"You know, revenge is always sweet."  
  
Lily looked up at her, shock written across her face.  
  
"I don't want to get in trouble."  
  
"I know, from experience, that you cannot get expelled after a certain number of detentions."  
  
"You had detention?"  
  
McGonagall nodded.  
  
"Quite a number of them, too. I believe I held the record for detentions ever, but as I can see, my record is about to be broken."  
  
Lily and McGonagall both grinned.  
  
"Wow."  
  
McGonagall laughed.  
  
"Detention isn't that bad, except Filch, Linus and Trelawney."  
  
"Filch and Linus are frightening, and Trelawney's just nuts."  
  
McGonagall laughed.  
  
"That she is. Who's death has she predicted?"  
  
"Remus. He's worried, poor Remus he went a few shades of green when she told him he was to be eaten by werewolves."  
  
McGonagall swallowed hard.  
  
"I wonder where she pulled that one from."  
  
McGonagall's voice didn't give her away, but Lily did.  
  
"I can't BELIEVE she'd do a thing like that! She nearly outed him!"  
  
McGonagall looked at Lily.  
  
"You mean, you KNOW?"  
  
"Of course, it's obvious isn't it? Cat, Potter, Sirius, Peter and I all know."  
  
"And you're—okay with it?"  
  
"He's still Remus most of the time, and we're not stupid enough to go near him then, and we know that precautions have been taken so he doesn't hurt anyone."  
  
"I am impressed with you, Lily. Most Muggle-borns would have heard the word 'werewolf' and panicked."  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"I personally would never have guessed Remus to be a werewolf, Sirius maybe, but never Remus."  
  
McGonagall laughed.  
  
"Yes, Black does have that maniac look about him."  
  
"Yes, but between you and me, I've liked him for a while."  
  
"Then tell him."  
  
The bell rang, Lily was late for Divination.  
  
"I did, and he still locked me in a closet with Potter."  
  
"You'd better get to class."  
  
Lily sighed.  
  
"Great," she said sarcastically. "Divination, just what I need now. Another class with Potter."  
  
"And unless you get into an all- out brawl, I see no reason for a teacher to be notified."  
  
Lily grinned, and picked up her bag.  
  
"You are so cool, Professor," said Lily, taking her pass and walking slowly to the North Tower.  
  
When Lily made it to class, it was half over.  
  
"So glad you could make it, Miss Evers," said Trelawney.  
  
"Evans, and couldn't you SEE that I was going to be late."  
  
Half the class snickered.  
  
"Yes, but I didn't See how long you'd be."  
  
"Well, I'm here, aren't I?"  
  
"Yes, yes, now sit, we're reading about Crystal Balls."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and sat next to Cat. Cat shot Lily the, 'where were you?' look. Lily grinned and began jotting things down on her Divination notes, and refused to show them to anyone. Sirius looked up at Lily, and winked at her, and it took all she had not to grin and blush, she just smiled and went back to her notes. Finally, the bell rang, and the students ran out of the classroom, and headed to their Common Rooms, Lily went to the window seat, putting her feet up on the seat, sitting parallel to the window, and began writing ideas onto paper. Soon, she became uninterested in that, and began sketching what she saw outside, which was James, Cat, Peter, Remus and Sirius sitting under the beech tree, whispering amongst themselves. Behind them, she drew a werewolf, a large dog, a stag, a panther and a rat. Lily knew all about their Animagus forms, Cat had told her, but the boys didn't know she knew. She, too, in fact was contemplating becoming an Animagus, but wasn't sure. Once Lily was done with their outlines, she began to shade instead of color her friends.  
  
"Wow, Lils," said Sirius.  
  
Lily flipped the parchment over and looked up at him.  
  
"Hey, Sirius."  
  
"Can I see that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"You've been awful secretive today, Lils."  
  
He went to snatch the parchment, but Lily was faster than he was.  
  
"You're always secretive, why can't I be secretive for once?"  
  
"I dunno, I was just curious."  
  
"I never ask what you're up to."  
  
"That's because Cat tells you."  
  
"Not all the time."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"C'mon, you know you can tell me anything."  
  
"No I can't, because you don't listen."  
  
Lily walked away, and up to her dorm. She put the drawing in a magical lock box under her bed, and then went to dinner. The next day she went to Hogsmeade and visited Zonko's, then headed to the Three Broomsticks and sat in the back, by herself, until just after lunch.  
  
"Hey, can I join you?"  
  
Lily looked up and saw a tall red head who was a year higher than she. His name was Leo Harris. She smiled at him.  
  
"Sure."  
  
He sat down.  
  
"You looked lonely, and I thought I'd come and keep you company, get to know you, that sort of thing."  
  
"Thanks, we haven't been officially introduced, I'm Lily Evans."  
  
"Yes, I know, I've heard about you, I'm Leo Harris."  
  
"I've heard of you too."  
  
He grinned.  
  
"You have? What have you heard about me?"  
  
"You're the sweetest guy in Gryffindor, and I've heard you're Muggle- born and you are noble."  
  
He looked a little uncomfortable, but he played it off.  
  
"I've heard you've saved the day a number of times, and you are a baron's daughter."  
  
"Sort of. My grandmother is a baroness, and my father probably won't take it and it will be either mine or my sister's duty to take over."  
  
He smiled, and nodded as she spoke.  
  
"Wow, do you have to do this etiquette routine every summer?"  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"No, if my parents made me do that, I'd freak."  
  
He laughed, staring at her.  
  
"Mine make me do it, and I do everything wrong, so they'll just give up and leave me to whatever."  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"I understand completely."  
  
He tucked her hair behind her ear, and she blushed.  
  
"I never realized how beautiful you really are."  
  
She became very shy and turned away a little.  
  
"Thank you, but I'm really not that pretty."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"Thank you for the compliment, but I do not deserve it. If you'll excuse me."  
  
She stood and walked away. Lily paid Madame Rosemerta and left, heading back up to Hogwarts. When she got back to the school, she went to her dorm, put her new items in her trunk and sat on her bed, finishing her homework.  
  
"Hey Lil! What are you doing back all ready?" asked Jenni, bounding in behind Cat and Gabby.  
  
"I had some homework to finish."  
  
Cat sighed.  
  
"We have to get you out of this homework phase. It's not healthy," she said.  
  
Lily laughed and closed her Transfiguration book.  
  
"Well, at least I'm doing something productive."  
  
"I do things that are productive," said Gabby, flopping on her bed, right next to Lily's.  
  
"James isn't productive."  
  
Gabby gasped and threw her pillow at a grinning Lily.  
  
"Lily Maria Evans! I'm gonna get you for that!"  
  
Gabby got up and Lily jumped off her bed, laughing and Gabby chased her around the Girls' dorms and Lily just kept laughing until Gabby gave up.  
  
"So, I win?" said Lily.  
  
"For now."  
  
The two began laughing and collapsed on Lily's bed.  
  
"So how come you left Hogsmeade so early?" asked Jenni as she and Cat sat on Lily's bed.  
  
Lily shrugged.  
  
"Nothing more for me to do down there. I bought my pranks, bought a scarf and some new robes, ate lunch, met a guy, then came back here."  
  
"Who'd you meet?" demanded Gabby.  
  
"Leo Harris. He's a fourth year."  
  
"I've heard of him, he's hot!"  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"He thinks I am, too."  
  
Gabby and Jenni screamed and Cat laughed.  
  
"What'd he say, Lil?" Cat asked over the squealing.  
  
"We just talked for a while, and I left him sitting there."  
  
"Why?" Gabby asked, shocked at Lily for doing such a thing.  
  
Lily grinned.  
  
"Hard to get, hon, hard to get."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They laughed and Gabby went on about James and what Lily should do about Leo, and more about James. Too soon it was time to begin studying for exams, and Lily was just trying to keep herself busy to keep from worrying about summer vacation. Lily opened an enormous book on potions and sat and read it out in the courtyard. Soon, someone sat next to her.  
  
"That's a pretty big book," he said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just bored right now's all."  
  
She looked up and saw Leo smiling at her.  
  
"Wanna go down to the kitchens and get something to eat?"  
  
She smiled sweetly.  
  
"No, but thank you for asking."  
  
He looked down at his feet, embarrassed, and looking upset.  
  
"Oh, well, I'll catch you around."  
  
He stood and went to leave.  
  
"Hey Leo?"  
  
He turned around, and Lily stood up, placing the book on the bench.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Maybe we could have lunch some other time?"  
  
He smiled, and walked up to her, grabbing her around the waist and kissed her, then he let go of her. Lily was frozen in place, her eyes closed and her lips puckered slightly.  
  
"Yea, definitely," he said, walking away.  
  
Lily returned the book to the library and wandered around the grounds for a while. Cat walked up to her and they went back to their dorm to study. Three days later, the four girls were still studying in their dorm when they heard someone shouting from the Common Room.  
  
"Lily, Lily let you light shine through so I may see your beautiful visage!"  
  
Gabby, Jenni, Cat and Lily looked at one another, and all walked out to look over the railing at who was yelling.  
  
"Oooo, it's your boyfriend," cat- called Jenni, quietly.  
  
Lily laughed as Leo got on his knees and put his hands together.  
  
"Thank you God for this beautiful woman you have sent down to earth to me, yet she is just beyond my grasp! Come to me, Angel, I beg of you!"  
  
The entire Common Room was staring at him as though he were mad, and Lily had thought so too.  
  
"And what if I say no?"  
  
"I will die slowly of a broken heart!"  
  
"Well, I'll come down, but only because I don't want to be listed as a cause of death."  
  
Nearly everyone laughed and most clapped and cheered as Lily descended the stairs into the Common Room, where Leo immediately took her hand and left her to the grounds where he had set up a picnic.  
  
"Here you are," he said, as they sat down.  
  
She smiled at him and he set out the food, and he waved his wand and music began to play.  
  
"This is lovely, Leo."  
  
He smiled, bashfully.  
  
"I wanted this to be special, like you."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'm sure it means nothing to you, I expect you get this all the time."  
  
"Not at all. No one has ever done something nice like this for me before."  
  
"Really?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Really."  
  
"What do the other guys do for you?"  
  
"Other guys? What other guys?"  
  
She took a sip of her butterbeer, but choked on it as Leo replied.  
  
"You ex-boyfriends."  
  
She shook her head as she tried to maintain her grace.  
  
"What ex- boyfriends?"  
  
"James Potter said—"  
  
"Well THAT'S the problem right there."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What do I mean? What do you mean what do I mean? James Potter is a prat who lives to do nothing but make my life miserable."  
  
"Well, he said you'd gotten with a lot of guys—"  
  
At this Lily stood up.  
  
"Thank you, Leo, but I have to go."  
  
She walked to Gryffindor Tower, found the biggest book she could and threw it across the room and hit James square in the head.  
  
"Nice aim!" said Sirius, only to receive a glare from James.  
  
"What's your problem, Evans?" James shouted.  
  
"You! I can't believe you! You ACTUALLY told people that I was easy?! You WILL pay for this one, James Potter, if it's the last thing I do, YOU WILL PAY!"  
  
She punched him, breaking his nose, and she walked up to her dorm where she waited until she'd slammed the door before she began crying. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Lily sighed, sitting on Platform number 10, alone, long after everyone else's parents had picked them up. She looked at her watch, her grandmother was visiting her brother in America, so she couldn't call her, and Lily had no idea where her parents were. She had been pleading with herself not to cry, and draw attention to herself. Soon, sleep overcame her, and she fell asleep on the bench, there. When she awoke, there was a bright pair of hazel eyes staring at her, and jet-black hair falling in front of them. She screamed, then realized who it was.  
  
"James!" she shouted.  
  
"Lily!" he shouted back.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Lily, dear, how long have you been here by yourself?" asked Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Since the train dropped us off, I suppose."  
  
"That's been nearly four hours!"  
  
"I expect my dad was busy, and Mum doesn't like driving by herself."  
  
"We went to call on your parents. Petunia said they'd gone for the summer, and she didn't care about you, and closed the door."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Petunia doesn't like anyone or anything that has to do with me."  
  
Mrs. Potter smiled kindly.  
  
"How would you like to spend the summer with us?"  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"You don't mind?"  
  
"Of course not!" Mr. Potter spoke up.  
  
Mrs. Potter put her arm around Lily and Mr. Potter pushed her luggage cart.  
  
"I've always wanted a girl," said Mrs. Potter and Lily smiled.  
  
All summer James pulled pranks on Lily, and she retaliated with a smile and a kind word. Mrs. Potter said that Lily would get him back, but James wouldn't listen. One day, James had gone out with Sirius, and Lily sneaked up into James's room.  
  
"Humph, if this is the smartest guy in the year, God help the rest."  
  
She used all of James's own pranks on him. A web of Dungbombs he couldn't dodge, buckets of ice water, a fake Playboy magazine that exploded, balloons filled with honey, feathers that fell from the ceiling, and a video tape set to play when it was all done. She also set up a video camera and hid it, so he couldn't see it. She went downstairs, and read outside in a tree and waited for James to come home. Just before dinner, he came in.  
  
"Hello, James. How was your day?" asked Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Good. Do I have time to change before dinner?"  
  
"Yes, but you better hurry."  
  
Lily somehow managed to keep from smiling. He walked up the stairs, and into his room. Snap! Crack! Bang! Bang! Bang! Pop! Lily's tape began to play.  
  
"Hello James. I'm glad you like my prank on you, for a change. This is pay back for everything you've ever done to me. And by the way, if you are the smartest boy in our year, to leave all your pranks accessible to your sworn enemy, I'd hate to see how stupid the others are."  
  
James somehow managed to get changed and down to dinner, glaring at Lily. Mrs. Potter laughed.  
  
"She got you back, James, didn't she? I told you she would."  
  
Mr. Potter laughed.  
  
"You two are going to get married one day, I swear."  
  
Lily and James looked at each other then Mr. Potter, both looking utterly revolted.  
  
"Wanna bet?" challenged James.  
  
Mr. Potter grinned the same grin his son had when he'd done something.  
  
"You're on, ten Galleons. If you two get married, you give me the ten, and if you don't I give you the ten, deal?"  
  
Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes, as her son shook her husband's hand.  
  
"James, you'll lose, you always lose," she told him.  
  
"No, this is one bet he WILL win," said Lily.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Potter laughed, looked at each other and laughed again. On the way back to school, Lily talked with Cat as she noticed Gabby and James were holding hands. Lily wrinkled her nose at Gabby, who just smiled. Lily rolled her eyes, and continued talking. Lily was excited she was a fourth year, and had a new year to start over with, and another year to beat James. She grinned.  
  
"What?" asked Cat.  
  
Lily shook her head.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Whatever, its always something when you grin."  
  
Sirius pulled Lily closer to him and put his arm around her.  
  
"So? If she's up to something, that's her business," said Sirius, then he whispered to her, "What is it? I want in on it."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"It's nothing, I swear."  
  
The train slowed to a stop and they went to the feast, ate and went to bed. The next morning, Lily was late for breakfast, she had overslept, but it was okay, as it was Saturday. As she sat down, she noticed two somethings on the table with her name on it.  
  
"What's this?" Lily asked.  
  
Jenni shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. Owl dropped it a few minutes ago," said Gabby.  
  
"Open it!" said Jenni.  
  
Lily grinned and slowly unwrapped the smaller package first. It was an anklet, the kind that jingle when you walk. She smiled and put it on, then looked for a card of something. Nothing.  
  
"Now we'll never lose ya!" said Cat.  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"Good thing too, you know how I get lost all the time," said Lily sarcastically.  
  
She began to open the second box, and Lily noticed the entire school was watching. She smiled, unsure, and kept unwrapping. The second one was a pair of teardrop emerald green earrings. She put them in her ears.  
  
"Are they from the same person, you think?" Jenni asked.  
  
"Why would someone wrap them in two different boxes?" asked Gabby.  
  
"They're from different guys, different handwriting. Look," said Lily, showing two different printings of her name.  
  
They were both completely different, and completely male.  
  
"Ooo! Lily's got two secret admirers!" said Cat, causing Lily to blush.  
  
"What makes you think they're not girls?" asked Frank.  
  
"The handwriting. No girl has handwriting that atrocious," said Lily.  
  
The girls at the table giggled, and Lily and Cat laughed. Something zoomed over her head, missing her by centimeters, but it hit Jenni. It was mashed potatoes. Lily tried not to laugh, as Jenni threw some back at where it had came from, James.  
  
"That's it, Potter, you're goin' down," said Jenni.  
  
"Sorry Jen, I meant to hit Evans."  
  
"Well... you missed."  
  
She walked over to him, and poured orange juice in his lap. Then he took a biscuit and chucked it at Lily's head.  
  
"Ow! Hey!"  
  
She threw her cereal at him, then some oatmeal, the bowl missing James, but not the food. He glared at her and the two began an all- out food fight. McGonagall stopped the food mid- air. Lily and James looked at her, they knew they we in a lot of trouble.  
  
"My office. Now," was all McGonagall managed to say.  
  
Lily and James both walked to her office, glaring at the other. They sat down in front of her desk, and she stood before them.  
  
"Detention, tonight. I would have though you two would have better sense than this! You two are fourth years. Fourth years! Its time for both of you to—"McGonagall looked over at the door, where a snicker had been emitted, "To grow up!" She opened the door and Snape fell in the door. "Mr. Snape, how lovely of you to join us. Since you are so eager to be so close to Miss Evans and Mr. Potter, you will serve detention with them. Tonight, North Tower, Trelawney's got you tonight, I'm sorry, but I can't change it."  
  
Lily, James and Snape left her office.  
  
"You two got me a detention!" hissed Snape.  
  
"You got it for yourself! You shouldn't have been listening in!" growled James.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"How I'd love to watch this battle of testosterone, but I have to get cleaned up before I do anything else," said Lily, walking away from them.  
  
That night, after detention, Lily, James and Snape walked as fast as they could away from Professor Trelawney predicting the end of the world. Once they made it to the Transfiguration Hall, Sirius, Gabby, Remus, Cat and Frank joined them.  
  
"Now that your friends are here. Evans can continue to give Potter a blowjob," said Snape.  
  
Lily walked up to him and punched him as Sirius grabbed her around the middle. The corridor began to shake and screams could be heard from the Great Hall, portraits disappeared from their frames. Lily was lifted off the ground, Cat was holding onto her shoulders but she had let go of her shoulders, and grabbed Lily's foot, and tried to bring her down. McGonagall came out of her office, and began muttering something until the shaking stopped. As it did, Lily stopped going upward, and she fell, from ten to fifteen feet up, Cat dangling from her foot. Cat hit the floor first, but Lily missed, and fell by the staircase they were standing near. James instinctively jumped off the railing, holding onto it with one hand, and grabbing Lily with the other.  
  
"James! You saved her!" said Jenni, as Sirius and Remus pulled the two up.  
  
James shrugged. Gabby looked as though she were about to faint, Snape on the other hand, had actually fainted. Sirius carried Lily to the Hospital Wing, and McGonagall conjured a stretcher for Snape and also took him to the Hospital Wing. The next day, Lily sneaked out of the Hospital Wing, and ran headlong into her friends heading for breakfast.  
  
"Hey Lils!" said Sirius.  
  
"Hey guys," she replied.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey let you out?" asked Frank.  
  
"LILY WHATEVER YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS EVANS! YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" came a voice ringing throughout the school.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey?" asked Cat.  
  
"Who else?" asked Lily.  
  
"Run," said Sirius.  
  
She nodded and ran toward Gryffindor Tower. Later, Lily appeared at breakfast.  
  
"Hey guys," she said again, sitting between Remus and Cat.  
  
"Lily, I congratulate you on your escape from the Hospital Wing," shouted Sirius.  
  
"I didn't. Snape caught me, took my wand away, carried me back to the Hospital Wing and then, when he gave me my wand back, I cursed him with zits that couldn't be removed by magic."  
  
She grinned at Sirius.  
  
"Then I congratulate you on your attempt and cursing the slimy prat!"  
  
Snape walked in and his entrance was answered with laughs. He made rude gestures and insulted the Gryffindors, which caused them to laugh harder. Lily looked at her gifts and wondered whom they could possibly be from. Cat grinned, seemingly reading her thoughts.  
  
"I think we'll have to do some detective work won't we?" asked Cat.  
  
Lily grinned.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
A few weeks later, just before Halloween, Lily received another gift, a ring to match the earrings, and a poem.  
  
'Every time I see your face I cannot move, I just stand in place I love the way you move, I wish I my love could be proved Your gorgeous red hair and beautiful green eyes too I love you, Lily, I swear I do.  
  
'Meet me by the Great Oak doors at midnight on Halloween, come alone.'  
  
"Aw! The poem's so SWEET! It's not that great but it's so nice!"  
  
Lily put the ring on her right ring finger, and pocketed the poem. After the Halloween feast she tiptoed down the girls' staircase and saw Sirius and James sitting by the fire. Both parties jumped in surprise.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sirius asked slyly, grinning.  
  
"I'm meeting someone," replied Lily.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"What are you two doing up?'  
  
"Homework," muttered James.  
  
"At quarter to midnight?"  
  
"Yes, you're meeting someone now, why can't we do homework?"  
  
"Fine. Where's Remus?"  
  
"His gran's sick again," said Sirius.  
  
"Oh that's right. Well, I'm off."  
  
She sneaked out of the portrait hole, and down to the Great Oak doors, took one look and ran back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"What are you doing out, dearie?" asked the fat lady.  
  
"Apple pie, please, apple pie," said Lily, frantically.  
  
"All right, keep your knickers on."  
  
The portrait hole swung open and Lily clambered in and Sirius and James stared at her as she ran by.  
  
"Everything all right?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Did 'Mystery Boy' stand you up?" asked James.  
  
"Yes," said Lily running into her room, and into bed. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
No chapter here, keep going. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
"We are having a Christmas Ball for fourth years and up, younger students may attend if invited by an older student, dress robes, or, if you prefer, tuxedoes or gowns are mandatory. The Ball will be held just before break."  
  
He sat back down, and an owl flew in, dropping a box in front of Lily. She opened it, and found a teardrop necklace to match the earrings and ring. She immediately put the necklace on. After breakfast, everyone went off to relax and whatnot. Remus, Frank, James and Sirius sat in their dorm, trying to think of something to do.  
  
"I know who I want to ask," said James.  
  
"I all ready have a date," said Frank.  
  
"Well, you know Lily's all ready been asked several times, and probably won't be on the market for very long," Remus hinted at Sirius.  
  
"Oh, well I'll ask Lily now, so she's not taken," said Sirius.  
  
As he ran out of the room.  
  
"So? Who did you ask?" James asked Frank.  
  
"Cat."  
  
James laughed, and it became a sigh.  
  
"Sirius is in too deep, this time."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"His new obsession is Evans, I don't know why."  
  
"Come on James, she's beautiful, smart, sweet, mischievous, and who knows what else."  
  
"I know what else. None of those things, she's a horrible self- righteous something- that-I'm- not- going- to- say- but- it- starts- with- a- B."  
  
Frank rolled his eyes as Sirius returned.  
  
"She said yes!" shouted Sirius.  
  
"James, you better find a date, quick," said Frank.  
  
James got up and left the room.  
  
"So, Frankie, who're you taking?" asked Sirius.  
  
"First, don't call me 'Frankie'. Second, Cat."  
  
"Good job, old man."  
  
Frank blushed. The next day the girls went to Hogsmeade to the dress shop. Lily, Cat, Jenni, and Gabby were the first ones there. Cat picked out a long, v-neck red dress, and black elbow- length gloves. Lily picked out a green dress, strapless, lots of crinoline and a small train. Gabby picked out navy blue dress robes. And Jenni picked out a yellow set of dress robes.  
  
"So, what did Sirius say last night?" asked Cat, while they were walking to the Three Broomsticks for lunch.  
  
"Nothing much," said Lily, blushing.  
  
"Whatever, I know Sirius. He did something," said Gabby.  
  
"I never kiss and tell"  
  
Jenni and Gabby screeched, and Cat laughed at them.  
  
"You did what? Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! And if you don't I'll force you to kiss James!" said Jenni.  
  
"He asked me out, okay?"  
  
"What did you say?" asked Cat and Gabby at the same time.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lily then noticed the envious and murderous glances she was getting from the other Hogwarts girls. As Lily was on the end, girls purposely bumped forcefully into her. Cat noticed this and stood on the end, next to Lily, and the girls stayed away from them. All of a sudden the air became even colder, the sun hid behind clouds that had not been there a minute before and Gabby fainted.  
  
"A TIME WILL COME WHEN THE GROUP WILL SPLIT.  
  
THE TWO LOVERS WILL DIE AT THE HAND OF THE DARK LORD.  
  
ONE WILL BE THE TRAITOR, ANOTHER WILL BE PUNISHED.  
  
ONE WILL BE DRIVEN INSANE.  
  
AND THE LAST FOUR WILL SEPERATE TO START OVER.  
  
TWO WILL COME BACK TO LIFE.  
  
THE PUNISHED WILL ESCAPE.  
  
AND THE TRAITOR WILL DIE AT THE HAND OF THE DAUGHTER OF THE LOVERS."  
  
Gabby stood up, with help. The other three were frightened but didn't mention it to Gabby, it seemed she didn't even remember it.  
  
Finally it was the day of the Ball, and the girls were getting ready.  
  
"Cat, why are you so excited?" asked Gabby.  
  
"She's going with Frank," said Lily.  
  
"Her true love," said Jenni.  
  
"He's not my true love," said Cat, blushing.  
  
"I'm not? I'm hurt," came a voice from the door.  
  
It was Frank.  
  
"You know what I mean," said Cat, smiling at him.  
  
"Yea, I do. Why are you four up here? The ball isn't for another two hours."  
  
"I know, we should have been up here an hour ago," said Lily in a mellow- dramatic voice.  
  
Everyone laughed, including a new voice.  
  
"You're funny, Fire- head."  
  
"Go away, four- eyes," said Lily.  
  
"Lily, James, am I gonna have to put you in a room until you guys start to make- out?" said Cat.  
  
They both made faces of complete and utter disgust.  
  
"Guess not," said Gabby.  
  
"The boys must leave while the women get ready," said Jenni.  
  
Frank left.  
  
"Okay, hey wait-" started James.  
  
But Lily cut him off. She slammed the door in his face. Cat rolled her eyes.  
  
"What?" asked Lily.  
  
"Your first- born daughter is going to be just like you," said Cat. "That's what my mother used to tell me."  
  
"Good, then she'll hate the Potters, too. I'm going to name her Faerie Rose," said Lily.  
  
"Faerie? She's gonna hate you."  
  
The others rolled their eyes. Soon, it was time for the Ball, and the girls came down from their dorm.  
  
"Lily, darling, you look fabulous!" said Sirius, in a high voice.  
  
"Thank you darling, so do you," she replied.  
  
Everyone laughed and the eight of them made their way to the Great Hall. About half- way into it, Sirius, inconspicuously, took Lily outside.  
  
"Do you think it worked?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I think that the confetti dropping and sticking to everyone, but James, Gabby, Jenni, Remus, Peter, Cat, and Frank; confetti that says what they think about their date, in their own voice, is doing just fine," said Sirius.  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"I know what we did, you don't have to tell me."  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but didn't get the chance.  
  
"Black! Evans!!" they heard Linus yell.  
  
They looked at each other and ran. After a few minutes, Sirius pulled her into a hidden room. They hurried into it, Sirius falling on top of her. Just as they were about to get up, the others came in.  
  
"Sirius! What did I tell you? You are not allowed to get your groove on in here!" scolded James, jokingly.  
  
"But, Jamie- boy. This is Lily Evans, I mean wow!"  
  
"Thank you Sirius! I'm so honored," said Lily.  
  
Sirius helped Lily to her feet.  
  
"Sirius, I can't let you do that with her. I'm trying to protect innocence," said James.  
  
"I'm not innocent," said Sirius.  
  
"Well, you're not evil. Okay, let's put it this way: you and that, are not a good couple. That's not a good couple with anybody," said James.  
  
"Thank you, Petunia!" shouted Lily. "And Mum! And Dad!"  
  
Lily sat down in the couch in the small room.  
  
"I thought your parents were proud of you," said Minny.  
  
"They were, but Petunia has been telling them that Gryffindors are evil, and they kill people, and that Gryffindors are the ones who become evil wizards, and they don't care anymore."  
  
For a while longer, they stayed there to comfort Lily, hoping she wouldn't run out and get herself hurt. None of them noticed James slip out. He walked out on the grounds and sat up in a tree in the orchard.  
  
'What is the point in this? Always making fun of her. Playing pranks on her and everyone else is okay. But, why her?'  
  
'Because she's extraordinary, and better than you in everything. She's trying to be perfect, better than you.' said his conscience.  
  
'True, true, but she's just doing her best. That doesn't mean anything, unless she takes my place in Quidditch, dumps my best friend, or teases me for no reason, then we shouldn't have a problem.'  
  
'But she does tease you, with comebacks, but you start it. You could loose Gabby if you don't lay off, but then Sirius AND Snape would think you'd gone soft, and you don't want that do you?'  
  
'No, so I should continue teasing her?'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'Okay'  
  
James climbed out of the tree and went up to Gryffindor Tower. Just before break, Lily was late for breakfast because Malfoy had cursed her with a cold, and Madame Pomfrey was trying to keep her in quarantine. Lily noticed a letter on her empty plate, and she read it, paling visibly, making her go nearly greenish gray. Lily ran out of the Great Hall and across the grounds to Hagrid's. Professor Dumbledore bowed his head, as if in prayer. He knew what had happened, Voldemort had killed Lily's parents. Lily sat in her window seat, for three days, staring out the window, never moving. Cat, Remus, Sirius, and James set off a series of really loud bangs, but not even a hair on her head moved in the slightest. The day everyone began to leave, only then did Lily move. Snape was the only Slytherin left at school. Remus, Gabby, and Jenni also stayed, for Lily, but no one else could. Sirius and Cat had to go to his Grandparent's anniversary, James didn't want to stay, and Frank's dad was on an important business trip, and he had to take care of his mom and grandmother. Lily stood up, and walked out of Gryffindor Tower, in a daze. It seemed she was following someone, or something.  
  
"Follow me, oh powerful one," it whispered.  
  
Just as Lily left, Gabby and Jenni walked in their room to find Lily gone. They ran around the school looking for her, when they finally ran outside to look. The only person they saw was Snape riding his broom. Lily continued to follow the voice.  
  
"If you want your parents back, you must follow me."  
  
Lily did as she was told, following the voice to the top of the tallest tower.  
  
"What do I do now?" asked Lily.  
  
Gabby and Jenni looked up and saw her, and they both screamed and Remus came up behind them with a broom. Lily felt a push from behind her and fell. She grabbed a hold onto the roof, but something pushed her away from the school, and she continued to fall, but then, something completely unexpected happened, but she hit it so hard, she was whip-lashed, and lost consciousness, again. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Remus, Jenni, and Gabby ran to Lily, who was safe in the arms of...  
  
"Snape! You saved Lily!" exclaimed Gabby, breathing heavily.  
  
"Yeah, well, I couldn't let her die. Potter would go back to torturing me again. Don't tell any of the Slytherins about this, right?" Snape muttered.  
  
"Sure. Thanks again, man," said Remus, picking up Lily, and carrying her to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Madame Pomfrey sighed.  
  
"Back again? This is the second time this year!"  
  
"Madame Pomfrey. Something happened. It seemed like she was pushed off the North Tower!" said Minny.  
  
"Oh really? Pushed her? Was anyone there?" asked Madame Pomfrey, skeptically.  
  
Professor Dumbledore walked in, saw Lily and sighed.  
  
"Is she all right?" he asked.  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
"Yes sir. She's just unconscious, again. She would have died if it wasn't for Snape."  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Yup, when she fell, he was on his broom and he swooped down to save her," said Gabby.  
  
Jenni nodded.  
  
"It would have been really romantic, if it wasn't Snape," said Jenni.  
  
Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Yes, I heard about Lily's dislike for Severus and James," said the white- bearded man.  
  
"I think she needs to be locked up so she can't hurt herself again," voiced Madame Pomfrey. "Put her on that bed right there."  
  
Remus set her on the bed gently, and pulled the blankets up around her. The head nurse shooed them out of the Hospital Wing, and they went back up to their Common Room. Professor Dumbledore stood and walked to his office. He sat at his desk, and went into deep thought. Hours later, he snapped out of it, grabbing his wand, and he began to chant words that were so ancient it was before the written word. There was an eerie blue light, all of a sudden he stopped and the light disappeared. He sat down and thought. The presence was gone, he could feel it. He had gotten rid of it, hopefully. He sighed his relief, and went down to the small dinner in which they always had. Remus, Jenni, and Gabby walked down to the Great Hall, sat down, and wondered what was wrong with Lily.  
  
"Maybe she's under a curse, and it takes the first kiss of true love to break it," said Gabby, dreamily.  
  
Remus snickered, and Jenni giggled.  
  
"I don't think so. I seriously doubt that it's as romantic as you think," said Remus.  
  
"I agree. I don't know what could be causing this, but I'm not going to let her get hurt again. I can't bear to see her like this," said Jenni.  
  
Gabby and Remus nodded.  
  
"But what can we do about it?"  
  
Jenni shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I give the inspirational speeches. Our plan-makers are at home, or unconscious."  
  
Remus gave a slight smile, and Gabby nodded.  
  
"Why don't you write to the plan- makers."  
  
"Yeah, why don't we--" began Remus, but then he stopped. "Who said that?"  
  
Jenni and Gabby shrugged. They turned around. It was Sirius, Cat, and James, all grinning.  
  
"Sirius! Don't do that!" scolded Gabby.  
  
"Why are you back so early?" asked Jenni.  
  
"My parents are all going to a place in America called the Outer Banks, where ever that is," said Sirius.  
  
Cat sighted and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Where's Lil?" asked Cat.  
  
"Hospital Wing. She was pushed off the North Tower, but was saved," said Gabby, dramatically.  
  
Cat, Sirius, and James stared at her shocked.  
  
"She was pushed-- by who--?"  
  
Cat found a chair to sit in, but Sirius fell to the floor, then realized that he wasn't in a chair.  
  
"We don't know," said Remus.  
  
"I'll bet I do. Snape--" began Sirius.  
  
"It wasn't Snape who pushed her," whispered Jenni.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sirius' rage died down, and he stared at her, dumbstruck.  
  
"I'm going to tell you something that you guys have to promise not to tell a soul, ever. I don't even think Lily knows." Cat, Sirius and James nodded, forever swearing never to tell what they were about to be told. "Snape saved Lily, he didn't push her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Remus, Gabby, and Jenni nodded.  
  
"But he--" began Cat, but she stopped, thinking.  
  
"What? What are you thinking?" asked Remus.  
  
"Never mind. It's not something Snape would do."  
  
She was about to say, 'He could have pushed her, and then be her hero by saving her,' but that didn't make sense. She knew Snape, she'd known him since they were children, he wasn't that desperate.  
  
"Okay. Let's eat!!" said Sirius.  
  
They ate, and then they all snuck into the Hospital Wing to visit Lily, who was still unconscious. They sat there until they heard Madame Pomfrey coming toward them, so they ran to Gryffindor Tower. The next morning, Sirius and James snuck into the Girl's Dorm to wake them up, but instead, James noticed something, just as Sirius was about to jump on Cat.  
  
"Sirius, stop, come on."  
  
James left the room, and Sirius followed, reluctantly. James walked to Dumbledore's office, and waited for him to come out. When he did, James stood up and handed him the thing he had found.  
  
"It's a book," said Dumbledore.  
  
"I found it on Lily's bed, I thought it might have something to do with that thing," said James.  
  
Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I thought you didn't like Miss Evans."  
  
"I don't, it's just that, she's fun to annoy, and with her unconscious, I can't bug her."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He smiled, and opened the book, a scrap of paper fell out of it. James was faster than Dumbledore to picking it up. On it, it said in large black letters, 'YOU AND YOUR LOVED ONES WILL ALL DIE IN DUE COURSE, BUT I'M HERE TO SPEED IT ALONG.' James looked at Dumbledore, and handed it to him. James went to breakfast, worried. He wasn't sure if it was worry for himself, his friends, his family, or Lily. Over the next few months, things got back to normal, well, as normal as they could get at Hogwarts anyway. James was showing off his Quidditch talents to the girls of Hogwarts, even some of the seventh year girls thought he was cute. Lily was studying and she saw him out of her open window. She laughed shortly, and rolled her eyes.  
  
"God, he's too cocky. I think maybe one day he should fall off his broom, a little ways off the ground, so he has a smaller sized head," said Lily, to no one in particular.  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
Lily turned around.  
  
"Oh, hi Sirius. What are you doing in here, why aren't you showing off with Potter?"  
  
"Not in the mood. Actually, I was wondering if you were feeling okay. I've been meaning to ask you about that. I mean, you haven't told us anything, and you know you can always talk to us."  
  
"Yea, I know, but I lost them, and now I have to live with Petunia, and my grandmother. I love my grandmother, but she let's Petunia get away with everything, and it's not fair!"  
  
"Ah! Well, you could stay with us. Mum and Dad don't care!"  
  
"Thanks, but, I don't know, and the last time I was at your house I didn't exactly receive a warm welcome."  
  
"Yeah, you're right, and I can't tell them about us, I'd rather not die, yet."  
  
She laughed and Sirius sat on the window seat, by her feet.  
  
"And I don't want you to die."  
  
"That's good. It'd be weird if you wanted me to die."  
  
"I don't want anyone to die, save one person."  
  
"James?"  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"Ohhhh."  
  
"No, I don't even wish death upon Potter."  
  
"Well, I must be off, James, Remus and I are off to hang out in Hogsmeade. Want to come?"  
  
"And listen to Potter make fun of me? I'd rather not. Whether he realizes it or not, I have feelings."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He hugged her and left. The weeks crept by, with Lily wondering if her parents' death was her fault. One night, in the first week of February, Lily was pondering this question, when James came up to her.  
  
"Evans?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Sorry, I was just gonna ask you a question."  
  
"I'm trying to think, so hurry up, ask away."  
  
"Well, never mind, if you're gonna be a bitch about it, I won't bother you!"  
  
"God! You come over here, bother me, and then say never mind, well, now I'm not thinking, so you can ask."  
  
"No!"  
  
"FINE!!! I DON'T CARE, WHY DON'T YOU GO ASK SOMEONE WHO DOES!!"  
  
"FINE! I WILL!"  
  
He stomped off, and Lily grabbed her cloak and left the tower. She walked around for a long while when she ran into Snape. She jumped back.  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't watching," he said, staring at the floor.  
  
"Neither was I, sorry."  
  
She began to walk away.  
  
"You didn't have to stand me up."  
  
She stopped, and slowly faced him.  
  
"I was... surprised to say the least."  
  
"Well, I don't blame you."  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just—"  
  
Snape kissed her on the cheek and ran away. Lily stood there, not sure what to do. Sirius put his hand on Lily's shoulder after Snape was gone.  
  
"Ew! Lils!" joked Sirius.  
  
She turned to face him.  
  
"I'm not sure whether to pity him or kill him."  
  
Sirius laughed and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"You pity him, I'll kill him, how's that?"  
  
She laughed a little, and put her arms around him.  
  
"No, because I'd die if you ever went to Azkaban."  
  
"Well, as long as I'm loved I'll find a way to get out."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"You do that."  
  
They began to walk back to Gryffindor Tower, hand in hand. Jingle, jingle, jingle.  
  
"You're wearing the anklet."  
  
Lily tried not to grin.  
  
"Oh? Did I get that from you?"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I recognized your handwriting."  
  
"Oh, and I'm assuming the other jewelry was given to you by... Snape?"  
  
"Right in one! I'm very proud of you, Sirius."  
  
He laughed and tickled her. She screamed in laughter, and tried to run away, but Sirius wouldn't let go of her hand, and pulled her back to him, and they continued back to Gryffindor Tower. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
"Lily, what are you doing this summer?" asked Cat.  
  
"I'm staying at my grandmother's summer manor on the coast. Petunia's going on a trip with some girls from Durmstrang, so it will just be me and Grandmother."  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Lily began to dance to unheard music. Cat smiled. She was so glad Lily was happy again.  
  
"You dance alone often?"  
  
Lily stopped dancing and looked at Sirius.  
  
"How in the world do you get up here? A seventh year boy tried last year and he fell down the slide."  
  
Sirius grinned.  
  
"My secret."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"You don't mind the fact that he can get up here any time he wants?" asked Gabby.  
  
"No, do you mind Potter can get up here any time he wants?"  
  
Gabby blushed.  
  
"No," she muttered.  
  
"Then it doesn't matter."  
  
Cat rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
"So, am I still allowed to come up?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Allowed? No, but as long as McGonagall doesn't find out, you're gold."  
  
Sirius kissed her.  
  
"Y'know, most people think you follow the rules, but I know better."  
  
He wiggled his eyebrows and Lily laughed.  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Come with me, there's something I want to show you."  
  
"Uh oh," said Lily as she followed Sirius out of Gryffindor Tower, and the fourth floor.  
  
He opened a mirror and walked in, Lily followed and closed it behind her. As they walked, torches lit up just in front of them. They went down a long flight of stairs and walked even longer before another set of stairs going up, then they emerged in the back of Zonko's.  
  
"Here we are, Hogsmeade, on a Thursday," said Sirius.  
  
Lily laughed and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Well, what now?"  
  
He patted his pockets, making them jingle.  
  
"Dinner, if you don't mind."  
  
Lily laughed at his "suave" voice.  
  
"Absolutely," she said.  
  
Sirius offered his arm and Lily took it, then they headed to The Three Broomsticks, and had dinner. After that they walked around Hogsmeade then went back to Zonko's before closing, bought a few pranks, then headed back through the secret passage back to Hogwarts. The following week, they looked at their scores and finished packing for summer holiday.  
  
"What were the scores?" Jenni asked Sirius.  
  
"In twenty-fifth, out of twenty- eight, Peter Pettigrew." The group clapped. "In eighteenth, Gabrielle O'Connor," more applause. "In fifteenth, Caterina Sweeny," Cat stood and bowed to her applause. "In ninth, Francis Longbottom," Cat let out a 'Woop! Woop!' for Frank, who blushed. "In eighth is our very own Remus Lupin," Remus laughed at Sirius. "In fifth is the SEXIEST man alive—"  
  
"Harrison Ford?" asked Cat.  
  
"Amos Diggory?" asked Gabby.  
  
"No, they're hot, but sexy would be Jacob Wood," said Lily.  
  
"He's all ready graduated," said Peter.  
  
"I know, meaning I have to wait until I'm eighteen."  
  
"You can have a relationship with an older guy, you just can't—"began Jenni, then she looked at Lily. "Lily Maria Evans!"  
  
Lily laughed and looked over at Sirius, who was pouting.  
  
"Continue, Sirius."  
  
"Thank you. As I was saying before I was interrupted, in fifth is the sexiest man alive... me, Sirius Black." Lily gave him a standing ovation. "In fourth is Miss Jennifer Alexander!"  
  
Jenni stood and pretended to cry.  
  
"I'd like to thank my mother and father for giving birth to me, and Hogwarts for accepting me, and to Lily, for being smart so I wouldn't have to be—"but Jenni couldn't finish, her fake tears had become real laughter.  
  
"In second place, by a hundredth of a point..." Sirius stopped and looked at both Lily and James, Lily chewing on her index finger, and James pretending like he didn't care, yet he was beginning to sweat.  
  
"Come on all ready before Lily eats her finger and James drowns in his own sweat!" said Cat.  
  
"In second by a hundredth of a point is... wait, I forgot."  
  
Sirius turned, grinning.  
  
"Not funny!" said Jenni.  
  
Sirius turned around.  
  
"James, and the beautiful Lily Evans came in first place AGAIN, for the fourth year in a row!"  
  
Lily grinned.  
  
"Yes!" she said.  
  
Sirius kissed her.  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The next day they were on their way home. When the train pulled up in the station, Lily saw her grandmother and Lily went to her and hugged her.  
  
"Hi, honey," the older woman said.  
  
Lily smiled a little.  
  
"Hello Grandmother."  
  
"So...?"  
  
Lily smiled a little more.  
  
"I got first in our year, again."  
  
Maria Bouchinelli hugged her granddaughter.  
  
"That's WONDERFUL, duckie!"  
  
"Where are we staying this summer, Grandmother?"  
  
"My manor, as always, duckie."  
  
Lily smiled, she had missed her grandmother.  
  
"Good."  
  
Maria smiled and led Lily out into Muggle London and into her car.  
  
"Home, Nevins," said Maria.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," said the tall driver.  
  
Lily got in the car with her grandmother as Nevins put Lily's trunk in the back of the car. Lily waved to her friends as they pulled away in the black Rolls Royce, and drove to Dover. As soon as they hit the road, Lily fell asleep.  
  
"Come on, duckie, wake up."  
  
Lily opened her eyes and got out of the car. She squinted in the sunlight, but she quickly adjusted.  
  
"Which room is Miss Lily staying in, Madame?"  
  
"The Ocean room."  
  
Lily smiled. The Ocean room was her favorite room in the house where she could paint, and write or just stare out into the ocean, hoping to get her mind off her mother and father. Nevins took Lily's suitcases to the room, and Lily and Maria went out into the garden for tea.  
  
"Gran, where's Petunia?" Lily asked her.  
  
Maria shrugged.  
  
"Off with some of her school friends, gallivanting around America."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Lily tried not to laugh at her grandmother. Maria Bouchinelli was anything but old fashioned. Maria had decided to keep her maiden name, long after all three of her former husbands had died. Maria was too fast for them, Rosemary had always said. Maria sighed.  
  
"I don't know where she gets it. My son—your father, never wanted to travel or be a hoodlum. Sometimes I don't even know if she's really related to us. Lord knows I love her, but honestly!"  
  
Lily smiled a little, but had to force it at the mention of her father.  
  
"I dunno, Gran."  
  
Maria smiled gently at her granddaughter.  
  
"You know your mother and father left a will, do you not?"  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"I all ready know Petunia gets everything."  
  
Maria laughed.  
  
"Your dad had nothing to give! He had what he made, and that was it! All the land and money is mine, and I'm not giving it to just anyone. Actually, I'm giving everything to you."  
  
Lily looked at Maria, shocked, to say the least.  
  
"M—me?"  
  
"Yes you. Who were you expecting me to give it to? The one who only likes me because of the gifts I buy her, or the one who loves me for me, who doesn't ask for anything, the one I KNOW actually cares for me."  
  
Lily smiled and ran around the table and hugged Maria.  
  
"Wow, Gran, thank you."  
  
Maria held Lily an arms length away, looking at her, smiling proudly.  
  
"No, duckie, thank you."  
  
A month and a half later, Petunia arrived at the manor, and Maria was called away to Northumberland, because one of her friends had suddenly become very ill.  
  
"Hi Lily," said Petunia, sadly.  
  
"Hello, Petunia."  
  
Tears ran down Petunia's face.  
  
"Lily, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"This." 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Lily sat across from James, Cat, and Peter on their way back to school. Peter looked paranoid, and Remus looked as though he was about to hurl. Lily's hair covered one side of her face.  
  
"Lily, your hair's shorter, it's pretty," said Gabby.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey Lil, why's your hair over your face?" asked Sirius.  
  
"It's the style," replied Lily.  
  
"Where?" asked Cat, skeptically.  
  
"America."  
  
Lily continued to look out the window. The foot cart came by, and Lily moved to hand the woman her money, receiving candy in return. The woman left, and Lily turned around to go back to her seat. Cat stood up, as though she had just thought of something and began to dig through her trunk. The compartment door opened, and this tall, tanned, strawberry blond walked in. James, Peter, Remus, Frank, and Sirius stared at her, mouths open.  
  
"Hi, have y'all seen a calico cat? I can't find mine," she said.  
  
"Nope, I'm sorry, but if we see him, or her, we'll tell ya," said Lily, smiling slightly.  
  
"Thanks. Oh, and by the way, I'm Em El."  
  
"And I'm in love," said the five boys together.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, Jenni snorted, and Cat stood up really fast, causing her to stumble.  
  
"Whoa, I stood up too fast," said Cat.  
  
"Cat?" asked Em El.  
  
"Em El? Oh my God! What are you doing here?"  
  
"My mom and Step- dad decided that they never want to see me again, so they sent me to live with friends of his until I can live on my own. These people are AWFUL!!! They're son is always drooling on me, and I can't practice cuz the dad said that if he heard my guitar that he's break it over my head. THEN he said that if I were sorted into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw, he'd never let me in his house again. So, I'm praying that I'm NOT in Slytherin."  
  
"What is their last name?"  
  
"Malfoy. They're so TOTALLY AWFUL!!!"  
  
"Elektra, don't worry about it. If they kick you out, I'll ask my aunt if you can stay with us. Wait-- what happened to your dad?"  
  
"He died. Some guy from here killed him."  
  
"Who did your mom remarry?"  
  
"Some guy named Alexander Sweeney. Hey, y'all have the same last name! He's always talking about how he's gonna get his daughter back, and replace me, but I think he's a croc!"  
  
"Hon, that's my dad."  
  
"Seriously? That means were related! Isn't that cool? I hate your dad, no offense or anything, but he's a jerk."  
  
"Yea, I know. Oh, yeah! Emerald Elektra Jackson, this is Lily Evans, Frank Longbottom, Jenni Alexander, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew, we lost our other friend, Gabby O'Connor, but she'll be back."  
  
"Emerald Elektra? Awesome name!" said James.  
  
"Thanks. I named myself. I either go by Em El, or Elektra. My parents named me Drive-in January, I still can't figure out why, but they only named me that until I was old enough to choose for myself, so...."  
  
"Hon, your mom told us why she named you that," said Cat.  
  
"She did?" said Elektra, sounding shocked.  
  
"Yeah, she said that's when and where you were conceived, then you hit on the guy at the door."  
  
"I don't remember that, but I remember him. We went out to dinner, then he tried to put the moves on me. Then I said something, and his mom took me home."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I think it was: 'What's your name again?' And that kinda ruined the moment. Oh well."  
  
Cat laughed.  
  
"We were twelve you little skank!"  
  
Elektra ginned. A calico cat jumped at Elektra, and she caught it.  
  
"Tigger!"  
  
"Huh?" said Cat.  
  
"Cat this is my cat Tigger."  
  
Elektra sat down with them, and told them all about her band, and how they were gonna make it big, and how she hopes to get away from the Malfoy's, and keep Malfoy from hitting on her again. They laughed and pulled up in front of Hogwarts. The train pulled up in front of the castle, they went up to the massive establishment, while Elektra went another way, and went into the Great Hall. The group sat down, and James ignored the sorting, and sub- consciously watched Lily.  
  
'She's so beautiful. No she's not! I wonder why her hair's in her face like that, it's awful looking. She's wretched! Yes, she is. I love the way she moves when she walks, I love the way her hair shines in the candlelight, I love the way she laughs. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE -- AM I THINKING!?!?!" thought James (he has loud thoughts).  
  
The sorting ended, and Dumbledore stood up, and smiled, as the Hall quieted.  
  
"We have a new student, Miss Drive-in-- oops, I mean Emerald Elektra Jackson. Please come up here."  
  
She came up to cheering from Cat and the others from the Gryffindor Table. She blew kisses and waved as she walked up to the front. Cat laughed really loud at her friend. Elektra walked up to the stool, put on the hat and sat there for a minute. Then it finally made its decision.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
She smiled, took off the hat, set it back down, and did a kind of dance as she walked to the Gryffindor table. She sat next to Cat, and they talked non-stop through dinner. That night, they were getting to know Elektra. James, Sirius and Peter sat as close to her as possible, without their intentions being discovered.  
  
"So, Lily, what's it like being at the top of the class? AND a prefect?" asked Elektra.  
  
"It's boring! And plus, I haven't gotten anyone in trouble yet, so I can't say anything about the prefect bit."  
  
Elektra laughed, and the boys followed suit. Lily smiled at the love- struck guys, hiding half of her face, and she stood up, slowly, very unlike Lily, and then stood by the fire, dazed, after getting something from her bag.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Remus.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Let's play Truth or dare!" suggested Sirius.  
  
Everyone agreed, except Lily who was staring into the fire.  
  
"I'll go first, James, truth or dare," said Elektra.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Okay, I dare you to choose between kissing Peter or Lily."  
  
James looked from one to the other.  
  
"I love you Peter!"  
  
Pettigrew stood up and scurried up to bed.  
  
"That leaves Lily," said Cat.  
  
Lily looked up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"James had a choice between kissing you or Peter, so if he doesn't kiss you, he has to kiss Peter," said Jenni wrinkling her nose.  
  
"Oh, okay," said Lily, bemused, not knowing what was going on around her.  
  
Everyone stared at her in shock, Lily was still staring into the fire.  
  
"So... can I kiss you?" said James.  
  
Lily shrugged.  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
James walked toward her, and moved her hair out of her face, then leaned in to kiss her, then he saw it, the right side of her face.  
  
"Lily! What the hell happened?"  
  
She came out of her daze, and slapped him across the face.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?"  
  
"Evans, all I want to know is what happened to you?"  
  
Lily realized what he was talking about.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Lily, seeing the others were clueless as to what he was talking about.  
  
"James, stop stalling," said Sirius.  
  
"Does THIS," he turned her so the others could see the right side of her face, "look like I'm stalling."  
  
The ENTIRE right side of her face was purple, green, black and blue. Immediately her friends ran to her asking what happened.  
  
"Guys! GUYS!" she yelled over top of them, they quieted. "I fell down the stairs, that's all. No big deal."  
  
Everyone seemed satisfied, except James, who seemed not to care and Cat who didn't believe her.  
  
"Lily, I've seen bruises like that, just not that big, and they DON'T come from falling down the stairs," said Cat.  
  
"Cat, we've got no reason to suspect Lily of lying to us," said Jenni.  
  
Lily shot a pleading look at Cat, who backed down, James on the other hand, voiced his opinion.  
  
"I remember Snape having a bruise like that, he said it was from running into a door, which he's stupid enough to do, but I had seen Crabbe and Goyle pounding him a few days before," he said, not noticing the look he was receiving from Lily.  
  
Remus looked at Lily.  
  
"Lily... did your sister... well --"  
  
"No! Petunia would NEVER do that!" Lily lied to both herself and her friends.  
  
In fact it WAS Petunia who had done that to her. Lily remembered doing her homework outside in the yard, when someone came up behind her and hit her with a cricket bat. When she woke up, she saw Petunia. She had hit Lily with the cricket bat so many times, she didn't remember much more than that. Lily stayed down in the basement until she somehow worked her way out of the clothesline her sister had used to tie her up. The next day Lily had covered her face with as much make up as possible, and covered what she could with her hair, which Petunia had used a dull knife to cut off bits and pieces, unevenly.  
  
"Oh, sorry," said Remus, seeing Lily on the verge of tears.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Professor McGonagall came in, and Lily covered up her face again.  
  
"Go to bed, all of you," she snapped then left.  
  
Lily ran up to the dorm, got ready for bed, and then closed the curtains on her four-poster bed. Late that night, Gabby, Jenni, and Cat woke Lily up.  
  
"Wha--?" said Lily, still mostly asleep.  
  
There was a creak and Lily saw Sirius, Remus, and Frank standing at the door.  
  
"Lily did you really fall down the stairs?" asked Jenni.  
  
"You know you can tell us anything," said Gabby.  
  
"We're worried about you," said Frank.  
  
"We won't tell anyone, promise," said Cat, as they all promised.  
  
"I'm fine, I swear," she said.  
  
They nodded, and went back to bed. Over the next few weeks, Elektra became one of the group, as Cat had, and she noticed a little something between Lily and James. Sirius grinned.  
  
"You see it, too," said Sirius, knowingly.  
  
"What?" asked Elektra.  
  
"That thing between Lily and James."  
  
"Yes. They act like they hate each other, but I think they, deep inside, love each other." Across the room, Lily slapped James, stomped up to her room, and slammed the door. "Very, very, very, very deep."  
  
Sirius laughed.  
  
"Yes, I've been trying to bring it out, but it's just not happening."  
  
"Let them come together on their own, it'll be quicker, and they won't yell at everyone else when it happens."  
  
"I like that plan."  
  
A few weeks later, in Potions, Malfoy was glaring at Elektra, so Cat flicked him off, causing Cat to get a detention. The bell rang, and Lily, Elektra, Jenni and Gabby burst out laughing, as the boys congratulated her. They went to dinner.  
  
"I can't BELIEVE you Cat!" said Jenni, trying to be responsible.  
  
"That was GREAT! The look on his face!" said Lily, breaking into another fit of giggles.  
  
After dinner, Professor McGonagall came up to the table.  
  
"Miss Evans, would you please come up to my office?"  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
Lily said goodnight to her friends and followed her professor. When they were in the office, and seated, Snape walked in.  
  
"Now, Miss Evans, I have brought you here to ask if you wouldn't mind tutoring Mr. Snape in Charms, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical creatures, and Miss Jackson in all classes."  
  
"I don't mind at all."  
  
"Good. Tutoring begins tomorrow night, right here. Goodnight Miss Evans."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Lily walked back to Gryffindor Tower. Cat and Elektra met her at the portrait hole.  
  
"Well?" asked Cat.  
  
"It's nothing. She just wanted to say that I've got the highest grades in the year."  
  
"All ready?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You must be pretty smart!" said Elektra.  
  
"She's a genius," said Cat.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
James glared at her for no reason.  
  
"I'm going to go finish my homework," said Cat.  
  
"Okay. I have some, too."  
  
Lily sat in her usual chair by the fire, and she started her homework. James watched her inconspicuously. Around eleven, after nearly everyone had gone to bed, Lily realized that she was alone, except for James, who had crept back down, and was scratching away on his parchment. She looked up at him the exact same time he looked at her.  
  
"A lot of homework?" he asked.  
  
"A lot of subjects, too many I'd say. You?"  
  
"Same. I thought you liked all the classes."  
  
"No way! I only had them because my parents loved me being at the top of everything, telling me that they knew I could do everything and be the best at it. I took that to mean: 'We'll love you more with the more you do.' Which is what Petunia did and succeeded at. So..." Lily laughed uncomfortably. "Sorry. I forgot you don't care."  
  
"No, I don't mind. It keeps me awake."  
  
Lily smiled at him.  
  
"You're not going to curse me or anything if get up, will you?"  
  
Lily stood up and stretched.  
  
"No. Evans? What do you think of me? Honestly?"  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I think that you can be sweet, and a gentleman if you want, but you can also be a horrible self- involved, mean git. But that's only toward me and the Slytherins."  
  
"Only so Sirius doesn't get any ideas. I don't really dislike you as much as I act."  
  
"Really? And what do you think of me?"  
  
"You're kind to everyone, you're clever, intellectual, sophisticated, brilliant when it comes to pranks, but you're a little annoying sometimes."  
  
"I know. I tell myself that everyday, in hopes that I'll be perfect, just like my parents wanted. I've tried, and right now I'm on the verge of a mental breakdown."  
  
"I thought you all ready had one."  
  
"Nope, that was a nervous breakdown. I'm emotionally stable now."  
  
She smiled at his nervousness, he saw her, then relaxed.  
  
"I'm starved," said James, standing up. "Wanna go to get something to eat form the kitchens?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
James was surprised.  
  
"Okay, hold on."  
  
He went up to his room, grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and came back down.  
  
"Ready?" she asked.  
  
"Yup. Can you promise me not to tell anyone about this?"  
  
"No one's going to care that we went to the kitchens."  
  
She looked at his face.  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"Okay, I promise."  
  
They both got comfortably under it, and snuck off toward the kitchens. When they got to the portrait and tickled the pear, James helped Lily in, then he followed her. The House Elves lined up to serve them, offering them tea, crumpets, chocolate, cake, anything.  
  
"Come with me," said James, pulling Lily into the adjoining room which had huge pillow chairs, and a table, with 'The Marauders' glowing in letters, floating around the ceiling.  
  
"Wow, this is cool."  
  
"Yeah, Peter designed it, which worries me."  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"Yes, and rightly so. What shall we have this lovely evening, Mr. Potter?"  
  
James laughed.  
  
"Hmm... milk and cookies sound good to me, what about you?"  
  
"I think you're not going to be able to stay in the air, or continue to be Seeker, the way, you're eating." They laughed. "I'm in the mood for strawberries and confectioners sugar."  
  
"And who here is having straight up sugar?"  
  
James grinned, as did Lily.  
  
"Me!"  
  
They laughed, then stopped realizing they were having fun... together.  
  
"Okay then."  
  
The House Elves came back minutes later with what they wanted and they ate in silence. When they got back to their chairs, they burst out laughing.  
  
"Well, I have to get to bed, Quidditch tryouts tomorrow. I think you should try out. You'd make a damn fine beater, you're strong, and I'd know better than anyone else," said James.  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"I'll think about it, 'night James."  
  
"Night Lily."  
  
They went up to their rooms, not noticing a pair of eyes awake and watching them. The next day, Lily was raring to go, ready for tryouts, then realized she didn't have a broom, so she went down to Hogsmeade and into the Quidditch store, which had just opened for the day. She walked in and looked around, then saw the top of the line broom, the Stargazer 45, she picked it up, amazed and paid for it. As she headed back through Hogsmeade, she decided to stop by the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. When she walked in, and looked at Madame Rosemerta.  
  
"The usual, Lily?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
Lily stared out the window and watched Sirius make faces at her as he passed by, several times. She laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Lily jumped and turned.  
  
"Your best friend. Hello, James. Would you like to join me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They sat there and talked, as people, no tricks, no jokes about one another, and no interruptions. At Quidditch practice, that afternoon, a small blonde boy walked up to James.  
  
"Mr. Potter, can I PLEASE tryout as Seeker? I've done nothing but practice all summer, and all of my life. PLEASE?" he begged.  
  
James looked at him, bewildered. Sirius laughed, and so did Lily, Gabby and Jenni.  
  
"Are you even IN Gryffindor? And who are you?" replied James.  
  
"Lockhart, Gil Lockhart."  
  
Lily walked up behind James.  
  
"Well... Gil... you didn't answer Potter's question, are you in Gryffindor? I haven't seen you around. And I believe that I'm a bit more perceptive than Potter is," said Lily.  
  
"Well... umm... not exactly... I'm in..." Gil mumbled something.  
  
"What was that?" asked James.  
  
Sirius was grinning ear to ear.  
  
"I'm in Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Then try out for the Hufflepuff team," said Lily simply.  
  
Gil began to cry.  
  
"They wouldn't let me," he wailed.  
  
Lily, James, Gabby, Sirius, and Jenni all looked astonished. The five of them backed away slowly, and turned. By the end of the day, the new team had been chosen. This list stood thus:  
  
Chasers: Gabrielle O'Conner Francis Longbottom Caterina Sweeny  
  
Keeper: Jennifer Alexander  
  
Beaters: Sirius Black Lily Evans  
  
Seeker: James Potter  
  
"See Evans? I told you you'd make a fine beater," said James.  
  
Sirius pretended to faint.  
  
"You TOLD her something?" he gasped.  
  
"It was a suggestion he made. He said I hit pretty hard, and let's face it, he'd know," said Lily, laughing.  
  
The crowd around the list laughed. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
The group went to dinner, Cat complaining about stomachs.  
  
"But, Cat, we NEED them. What will make your food into--" began Sirius.  
  
"Sirius! We DON'T need to hear that before dinner," scolded Lily.  
  
"Touchy, touchy. Mmmm... that smells good."  
  
Sirius and James practically floated toward the smell of the food in the Great Hall. The others rolled their eyes and quickly followed. Lily sat as far away from James as possible, while still being near her friends, then noticed one was missing.  
  
"Where's Remus?" asked Lily.  
  
"I don't know. He went to Dumbledore's office this afternoon. Didn't he come back?" asked Jenni, beginning to worry.  
  
As if he had been listening, and planning on that, Remus entered, looking more pale and sickly than usual. Sirius and James looked at one another, worried. Remus sat down.  
  
"Remus, are you okay?" asked Lily, concerned.  
  
Jenni practically ran around the table to get to him. He nodded, as Jenni sat next to him.  
  
"Moony, are you sure?" asked James.  
  
Remus shrugged.  
  
"You don't know? Re, what happened?" asked Elektra  
  
He looked sadly up at them.  
  
"My parents--" He broke off, seeing that they understood. "And my baby sister."  
  
Lily moved down the bench and hugged him.  
  
"Hey, Re, you can have Lily's sister. Scare her to death, maybe," said Sirius.  
  
"Maybe vice- versa, Lily's sister, what was it, Petty? Well, she's REALLY ugly, she'd scare Remus to death, she's terrifying," voiced James.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, and began to eat, as Remus force-fed himself, only because Sirius and James were threatening to tell Snape and Malfoy his secret.  
  
That night, Lily quietly broke away from the Gryffindors, and tip toed across the grounds to Hagrid's Hut. She knocked, and he quietly opened the door.  
  
"'Ello Lily. Nice ter see you again. C'mon in," said the large half giant.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid."  
  
She stepped in, he was making tea. She took in the sights of the hut, as a large puppy trotted happily up to her and jumped onto his hind legs to indicate he wanted to be picked up. Lily smiled and lifted the year old boarhound off the ground into her lap.  
  
"How's school goin' fer yeh, Lily?"  
  
"Same as always. I got a good start, I've finished my homework for this week, and probably next. I've made the house team. I'm a beater."  
  
"Tha's jus' great! Good fer you! I'll try to come and see th' matches now."  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"How're things with you?"  
  
"Good, young Lupin came to see me earlier today. Tol' me what 'ad 'appened. Shame, it is, killing off one of the most prominent Wizarding families, or potential Wizarding families."  
  
He winked at Lily, who pretended not to notice.  
  
"How are your pumpkins coming along?"  
  
"Fine. They gettin' bigger 'n usual. An' I haven' been helpin' 'em... much."  
  
Lily laughed, she looked at her watch. Nine o'clock.  
  
"Oh dear, Linus'll be out to get me if I don't get back. Sorry to run like this Hagrid, but-"  
  
"I understand. Don' want Linus to catch yeh, do we?"  
  
He smiled and winked at Lily, again. She returned the smile and ran out the door to the castle. Half way to the castle, she ran into something... or was it nothing? She looked around to see what she had bumped into, then Sirius seemed to come out of nowhere, but she couldn't tell.  
  
"Lily?" he said, astounded.  
  
"Lily Evans out past lights out?" said another voice, one she hadn't heard in quite a while.  
  
Sirius and Peter were standing above her.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" said Lily.  
  
Sirius grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him.  
  
"C'mon, me and you can go inside..."  
  
Sirius wiggled his eyebrows, and Peter looked as though he was about to hurl. Lily laughed at Sirius.  
  
"No, I've got homework to do."  
  
He kissed her.  
  
"So? You can do it tomorrow."  
  
She laughed again.  
  
"Lemme go, Sirius."  
  
"Padfoot," said Peter, urgently.  
  
Lily and Sirius jumped, forgetting about him. Sirius sighed.  
  
"I'm coming. I'll see you later, my fiery woman."  
  
Lily laughed and walked into the castle, and she quietly sneaked her way back up to McGonagall's classroom, using strange cat- like qualities. About five feet from a tapestry which led to the Transfiguration Hall, was Linus, heading right for her. She looked around, next to the window ledge was a low beam. She jumped onto the ledge, against her better judgment, and then climbed on top of the beam, and waited for Linus to go by. He just stood there for a long while, when the tapestry fluttered, making Linus look around. When he was satisfied, he walked away. Lily sighed in relief, jumped down off the ledge, and behind the tapestry, into the dark, and once again, bumping into something.  
  
"Damn, this just isn't my night," she said.  
  
"Really? Why not?" came the familiar voice.  
  
"Hello Potter."  
  
"Hi. Why isn't it your night?"  
  
"I'm continuously running into things."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He was so close to her, that he could smell her hair, and she could hear him breathing. He leaned close to kiss her.  
  
"I have to go. It's getting late, and we have classes tomorrow," said Lily, quickly, and ran the rest of the way to McGonagall's classroom.  
  
James just stood there for a while, stunned.  
  
"Classes? Tomorrow's Sunday."  
  
He then walked slowly outside. Lily tiptoed into the classroom, where Snape and Elektra were waiting.  
  
"Took you long enough," he grumbled.  
  
"Shut up greasy! She has a good reason she's late, so lay off. You're lucky she came, or I would have killed you," said Elektra quietly, where Lily didn't hear her.  
  
She turned on him.  
  
"You're lucky I came at all. James is the next smartest in the year, would you rather have HIM tutor you?" said Lily, acidly.  
  
"No," Snape mumbled.  
  
"Okay then, which first?"  
  
"Charms," said Elektra.  
  
"All right then, first, do the simple swish and flick."  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"I'm not stupid, I'm just having a spot of trouble."  
  
"All right."  
  
She went through Charms, helping them with whatever they were having trouble. Then she went up to her dorms and went to bed. Over the next few weeks things seemed to be normal, Quidditch practice went on normal, and Lily seemed to be happy, and doing very well in Quidditch. The first match was Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff, in late November. Ravenclaw won.  
  
"Now, we play Ravenclaw, right?" Jenni asked James.  
  
"No, Hufflepuff, then the winner plays the loser of Ravenclaw and Slytherin, then the winner and the loser of that game play, and the of the second game—"  
  
"James, you're confusing everyone, let me try," said Lily, forming a hypothetical schedule on her parchment. "Okay, Ravenclaw played Hufflepuff, they won. Slytherin now plays Ravenclaw, and we play Hufflepuff. Say we win, and so does Slytherin, we play Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff plays Slytherin. Say the same two teams win, then, we play Slytherin for the Cup."  
  
"Oh! Thanks Lil!" said Jenni.  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
The next game was Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Gabby got the Quaffle first and Gryffindor pretty much kept the Quaffle. Hufflepuff got it close to their goal, but Frank tackled the Hufflepuff Chaser and got it back, the final score was 400- 0. Gryffindor celebrated late into the night.  
  
"We're on our way to victory!" Sirius said, standing on a table.  
  
The Tower shook with cheers from the Gryffindors. For Christmas, Lily stayed at her grandmother's home in London, a large manor, and close to Sirius. The first day of break, Lily wandered London, avoiding her sister at all costs. She shopped at Muggle stores, then became bored and went into the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"'Allo, Lily!"  
  
"Hey Tom."  
  
"Wha're you doin' 'ere?"  
  
"I'm staying in my grandmother's winter mansion for Christmas."  
  
"'Er Win'er mansion?"  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"Yes, then she has a spring cottage and a summer manor."  
  
"Oh, I see now. You wan'in' to go into Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
He smiled and let her out the back. She tapped the bricks and walked into Diagon Alley. She went into Quality Quidditch supplies and saw four heads that she recognized. She walked up behind James, and pushed in his knee, causing him to stumble, then she jumped on Sirius's back.  
  
"Why hello, Lily," said Mr. Potter.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter, hello Mrs. Potter. Hi James, hey Sirius," she said, standing on her own feet.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Mrs. Potter.  
  
"My grandmother has a mansion on the outskirts, and she lives there in the winter."  
  
"Oh, are you having fun?"  
  
"Not really. I'm bored and I'm trying to avoid Petunia."  
  
"I wonder why," said James sarcastically.  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"Yeah, she's been offering to cook a 'magical feast' meaning me."  
  
"I'll protect you Lily!" said Sirius, brandishing a club as if it were a sword and he were Zorro.  
  
"Thanks, but I think that would only make things worse, unless James were to come over and keep her busy."  
  
Sirius and Lily both looked at James who was horrified.  
  
"No! No! No! She's scary! I'm not entirely sure what you mean by busy, but I don't care!"  
  
Lily and Sirius laughed at him, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter had to turn away.  
  
"That isn't nice, James," Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Have you met Petunia?" asked Lily.  
  
"I have and she seems... misinformed."  
  
"Brainwashed or Satan, but misinformed is too nice."  
  
Sirius laughed.  
  
"She's mean, too."  
  
"You're telling me!" said Lily.  
  
James looked at her strangely. Mr. and Mrs. Potter looked from one to the other.  
  
"What's she going to do? Push you down the stairs?" asked James.  
  
Sirius whipped around to look at him, shooting him a 'shut up or I'll kill you' look. Lily froze for a second, but acted like she didn't know what James was talking about.  
  
"I fall down the stairs enough on my own, thanks though, James."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Potter looked at one another, shrugged and let the three talk.  
  
"James, I don't see why you insist on the theory that Lily was lying to us then," said Sirius.  
  
"Would you all like to have dinner with us tonight? Petunia's staying the night with a friend of hers, and won't be home, and Grandmother wanted me to find a friend to invite to dinner," said Lily to Mrs. Potter.  
  
"That would be lovely, I'd love to meet your grandmother," said Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Good, could you all come around, about seven thirty?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Lily smiled and Sirius pulled her away to look at Beater's equipment, in the far corner of the store.  
  
"What are you doing?" laughed Lily.  
  
Sirius grinned as he leaned onto an empty wall, and put his hands on her hips, and pulled her to him, kissing her.  
  
"Padfoot?" came James's voice.  
  
They two broke apart. Sirius sighed.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
James walked up to them, saw them.  
  
"Oh, damn."  
  
Lily smiled a little.  
  
"I have to go anyway. More shopping to do," she said, walking for the door.  
  
"Lily," said Sirius, coming up behind her. She turned around, right in front of the door. "Sorry."  
  
She smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She walked out the door, and down the street. That night, The Potters, and Sirius ate with Lily and her grandmother, then they went home. When they got back to school, Sirius sat next to Lily at dinner and pinched her just above her knee, causing her to jump.  
  
"You okay, Lils?" Cat asked her.  
  
Lily nodded and leaned close to Sirius and put her nose to his cheek.  
  
"Will you stop that?" she asked him  
  
He grinned, and did it again.  
  
"Nope."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"C'mon, Sirius, stop."  
  
"I dunno."  
  
She gave him the sad puppy dog face.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Oh fine."  
  
She grinned.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Can we talk after dinner?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Remus looked at James.  
  
"Tell him," said Remus.  
  
James looked up from his plate.  
  
"Tell who what?"  
  
"You're going out with Gabby and he's going out with Lily, we all know it should be the other way around, and you know it, too."  
  
"I don't want to date her."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why is it that now, you only let yourself get caught when you have a chance to get a detention with her?"  
  
James laughed shortly.  
  
"I do not." Remus gave him a look, that screamed 'WHATEVER!', "That's sheer coincidence, Moony."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever you say, Prongs."  
  
James ignored Remus, trying to pay attention to whatever Gabby was talking about. Something about Majorca, or the Bahamas, who knows? Some island that she wants to go to this summer. He nodded at her occasionally, then taking bites of food between "yep" s and "uh huh" s, creating the image he was listening. Eventually Sirius clapped him on the back, bringing his back to reality.  
  
"C'mon, Prongs! Let us go to bed!" Sirius said loudly.  
  
James laughed.  
  
"Let us go, Padfoot, old man!"  
  
"Old man? AH! How dare you!" said Sirius, as though James had insulted him.  
  
"I hope you're no old man. Old men are wrinkly," said Lily, grinning, and walking by.  
  
"Lily!" scolded Gabby.  
  
"I'm only joking."  
  
"SURE y'are, Evans, SURE y'are," said James.  
  
"Well, I doubt it's Sirius who's wrinkly."  
  
She looked at him pointedly, and Gabby gasped at Lily's bluntness.  
  
"Lily!" she said.  
  
Lily grinned and walked ahead of them. Sirius looked as though his birthday had come early.  
  
"I won the jackpot with her!" he said, running to catch up with her.  
  
James watched as Sirius ran up to Lily, nearly tackled her and kissed her on the neck, making her giggle. James pushed Lily from his mind and continued on. Remus looked at James knowingly, but James ignored him. The snow melted with the gray clouds and spring had finally arrived at Hogwarts. James tossed a Dungbomb at Lily and she hit him, then he threw another one at her right in front of McGonagall. The Transfiguration teacher sighed.  
  
"What a way to start out spring! Detention in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid."  
  
She walked away, and Lily glared at James.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You got me ANOTHER detention! I have things to do, y'know!"  
  
"So do I!"  
  
Lily stormed out of the Great Hall, Sirius sighing and standing up.  
  
"What'd you have to that for? I hate when I have to do this," he said leaving the Great Hall to try and convince Lily that James was really a great guy.  
  
Lily was sitting in the courtyard, watching the birds fly by.  
  
"Don't even bother, Sirius. I know he's a great guy," she began sarcastically, "but he's still mean! I don't see how anyone can be that heartless and have people think he's the greatest."  
  
Sirius sat next to her.  
  
"Lil, he's not that bad, he just finds it funny to make you angry. I think it's sexy. Your cheeks turn red and your eyes flash, and your nostrils flare a little, and it's really very hot."  
  
Lily couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"You think any female with all the right holes, and arms and legs is hot."  
  
"That's not true. I think Bertha Jorkins is scary."  
  
"You also think she's a man."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Never mind. I have to go get ready for another detention full of Potter."  
  
She stood up and walked away. She met James and Filch along with Snape, and a Hufflepuff girl in front of the Great Oak Doors and Filch led them out to Hagrid's hut and Hagrid took them into the forest. Snape and the Hufflepuff looked immensely nervous, but Lily and James were very calm, Lily holding onto Fang's collar.  
  
"Calm down, boy," she cooed at the boarhound.  
  
He immediately slowed and nuzzled her side, but he was still shaking. Hagrid stopped.  
  
"All righ' well, we're lookin' fer some Nifflers, them werewolves bin eatin' 'em, and they're defenseless against 'em."  
  
James and Lily looked at each other, but the other two looked terrified.  
  
"Hagrid, are we splitting up?" Lily asked him.  
  
The half giant sighed and nodded.  
  
"Tha's why I brought Fang. You two take 'im, and I got these two."  
  
Lily and James nodded and went left and Hagrid, Snape and the Hufflepuff went the other way, both students glaring at Lily and James.  
  
"Well, this is what, the second time we've been in here alone?" James joked.  
  
Lily laughed a little.  
  
"Yeah, I think it's a trend, James."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"You wish."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
He grinned and winked at her. She pretended to become faint and giggly. James laughed.  
  
"See? I even get you going."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"You keep thinking that, James, you keep thinking that."  
  
They both laughed, looked at each other, then stopped, and continued to walk the path. They heard something in front of them, and James jumped in front of Lily and Fang whimpered and backed away.  
  
"Stand back, Lily."  
  
She smiled a little at his chivalry, but walked around him.  
  
"Hello, Ronan," Lily said to the rustling.  
  
A red haired centaur walked through the bushes.  
  
"My, my, my, it has been sometime, Lily Evans," he said. She smiled and shook his hand, James shaking his hand too. "And James Potter. What brings you both to our forest?"  
  
"Detention. We're looking for Nifflers, have you seen them by any chance?"  
  
"Not live ones. They've hidden themselves well." He looked to the sky. "Pluto is out."  
  
James rolled his eyes and Lily elbowed him a little.  
  
"Does that mean anything?"  
  
"Everything means something."  
  
Lily looked up, and James followed suit. Fang nudged Lily's leg and she looked at him, putting her hand on his head.  
  
"Sorry to run like this, Ronan, but we must find those Nifflers. If you see any living ones, let us know, would you?"  
  
"It is not yet dawn, no where near, yet Pluto is out."  
  
"Bye, Ronan."  
  
Lily, James and Fang walked away from the stargazer and down the path.  
  
"What is Fang doing?" James asked.  
  
Lily looked at the boarhound, he was digging at the base of a huge oak tree and she knelt down next to him.  
  
"He must have found something. What is it, boy?"  
  
He looked up at Lily, licked her face, then kept digging, a few minutes later, he pulled up a small, furry, black animal.  
  
"It's a Niffler," said James.  
  
Lily examined it, then stood.  
  
"It's dead. Fang, sniff, see if you can find them."  
  
Lily gently held it and Fang sniffed it then he went to run ahead, but James grabbed his collar and had to use all of his weight to keep Fang from running ahead of them. Lily placed the small animal back into the ground and buried it again. James let go of Fang, and the two ran after him, trying not to lose him.  
  
"How. Long. Must. We. Keep. Going?" James managed between breaths.  
  
"Until. He. Stops."  
  
A few minutes later they came to a clearing where Fang was sniffing around, and there were frightened squeaks all around. Lily looked and saw burrows, and she smiled.  
  
"We find them?"  
  
"We found them. You wanna send up the sparks?"  
  
He grinned, and held his wand up and shot gold sparks up into the air. A few minutes later Hagrid, Snape and the Hufflepuff ran into the clearing, the students red in the face and out of breath.  
  
"I bin through here and ne'er seen 'em," said Hagrid.  
  
"Listen."  
  
No one spoke and they listened and heard whimpering from all around them.  
  
"Them's Niffler's all righ'."  
  
Lily smiled and Fang sat next to her.  
  
"How do we get them out of here?" whined the Hufflepuff.  
  
"We don' they won' leave here withou' a fight, we're just gonna hav ta protect them."  
  
Lily and James looked at one another.  
  
"We can do it," they said in unison, they looked at one another and moved away from the other.  
  
Hagrid nodded.  
  
"Go fer it."  
  
"You all might want to get out of the center," said Lily.  
  
The three moved away and Lily and James stood on opposite ends and put up several charms and wards to protect the small creatures. Once that was done, they were on their way back to the school, when Fang ran off into the forest.  
  
"Fang!" yelled Hagrid.  
  
"We'll get him, you get those two out. We'll be back in a minute, come on, James."  
  
James nodded and the two worked their way through thorns and bushes, many scratching up their faces, but were afraid to use magic on them, just in case it used it back.  
  
"Fang!" called James.  
  
"C'mere, Fang!" Lily yelled.  
  
There was a rustling and a bark from a bush several yards away from them.  
  
"Come on, Fang, let's go."  
  
An animal jumped out of the bush and ran at Lily. Lily was frozen where she stood.  
  
"James!" she shrieked.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
A large stag jumped out in front of her and charged the werewolf, who attacked him instead. The stag's antlers impaled the creature, causing it to run away, whimpering, but not before it had scratched the majestic animal something terrible. The stag stumbled toward the trees, but didn't make it before he fell. Lily ran to him.  
  
"Oh my God, James, are you all right?"  
  
The stag looked up at her, then the white buck seemed to melt away and revealed James's sallow face.  
  
"How—how did you know?"  
  
She put his head in her lap, and pushed his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Cat told me. She told me when I was thinking about becoming one, too."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"No. That would be weird if I was a giraffe and I married a man whose Animagus was a bird, what kind of child might we have?"  
  
James laughed.  
  
"Point taken."  
  
He took her hand.  
  
"Thank you, James."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"You've saved my life before."  
  
She smiled back at him.  
  
"We're always saving each other. Honestly! If we didn't have the other we both would have died ages ago."  
  
He laughed a little.  
  
"Too true."  
  
The bushes rustled and James became his stag form and stood between the bushes and Lily. Fang staggered out of the bushes, bleeding badly. James became human again and nearly fell over, but Lily caught him and helped him to a tree, and propped him up, and she bandaged his wounds, then Fang's injuries.  
  
"You think you can walk, with my help?"  
  
James nodded.  
  
"Yea, you think Fang can make it out?"  
  
Lily looked at the pathetic looking dog and smiled at him.  
  
"I think he wants to be carried, but he's going to have to walk."  
  
"No, I'll get him, if you get me."  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"All right."  
  
Lily helped James to his feet and lifted Fang into James's arms, and Lily put her right arm around James's waist and they slowly walked out of the forest and saw Hagrid waiting for them, he looked as though he'd been crying. When he saw them he ran over to them and took Fang from James, then saw them both.  
  
"Wha' happened? You look as though you two bin in a fight." Hagrid asked, worried.  
  
"Well, I think Fang fought him before I did, but we got him, didn't we Fang?"  
  
Fang let out a victorious bark, causing Lily and James to laugh.  
  
"I'm taking James to the Hospital Wing now, we'll see you in the morning," said Lily.  
  
"Night you two," said Hagrid.  
  
Lily helped James to the Hospital Wing, only to find Madame Pomfrey had gone to London to her sister. Lily sighed.  
  
"Bugger," she muttered.  
  
"I'm fine," said James, standing.  
  
James tried not to scream, but his face scrunched up in pain, and Lily made him sit down again.  
  
"Take off your shirt."  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Lily, I'm not in the best physical state."  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Keep dreaming, James. If that were the case, we certainly wouldn't be in the Hospital Wing, and I wouldn't have asked you, plus, I have a boyfriend. Just do as I say."  
  
He grinned and watched her bustle around the cabinets for potions and cloths, as he took off his robes and then unbuttoned his shirt. Lily returned a minute later, putting cloths dampened with potions on his body.  
  
"Thanks, Lily."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"No problem, James. After saving me, you don't think I'd let you lie in pain, did you? It didn't bite you, did it?"  
  
"No, werewolves don't eat animal meat, usually."  
  
"What do they eat?"  
  
"They don't, unless they're a human werewolf, then they eat when they're human."  
  
Lily nodded, and concentrated hard on healing James's wounds. Soon, he was as good as new.  
  
"There ya go! Now, you're in the right physical state," she joked.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"You think anyone's in the Astronomy Tower? We could go up there."  
  
James winked and Lily rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
"No, we won't."  
  
"All right, Lily. One question, though."  
  
They walked out of the Hospital Wing, James fully dressed again.  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"Where did you learn all about Healing?"  
  
"Madame Pomfrey has been showing me for years how to do things. She says I'm in there enough that I might as well learn something while I'm in there."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Wow, well, I'm glad she's been teaching you."  
  
"Onomonopia."  
  
"CREAK," said the Fat lady as she opened up.  
  
"Goodnight, James," said Lily walking up the staircase to the Girls' Dorms.  
  
"Night, Lily."  
  
He went to his room and saw Sirius, and Remus both sitting on Sirius's bed, playing chess, waiting up for him.  
  
"Hey Jamesie! What took you so long?" asked Sirius.  
  
"We saw you come out of the forest an hour ago, with you arm around a certain red- head, who is dating a certain idiot in this room," said Remus.  
  
James laughed.  
  
"When we were coming out with Hagrid and the other two, Fang ran away and Lily and I went after him, well, we were attacked and I transformed and wrestled the werewolf to the ground and it scratched me up pretty good, and Lily took me to the Hospital Wing ot find Madame Pomfrey gone, so Lily healed me."  
  
"Werewolf?" said Remus.  
  
"You transformed?" asked Sirius.  
  
"She wasn't looking, but she knew it was me. She knows about our other forms."  
  
"I knew she knew about me, but I didn't know she knew about you three," said Remus.  
  
"Well, she does. Fang was hurt too, but Lily bandaged us up and we got out of the forest, I was hurt pretty good, so she helped me walk."  
  
"So... is she as bad as you've always thought?" Sirius inquired.  
  
Remus smiled at James, knowingly, but James just shrugged.  
  
"She's all right, I guess."  
  
Sirius laughed at his best friend, and Remus shook his head. James changed and collapsed in bed. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
"Exams, exams, God, I hate exams," said Cat.  
  
Lily laughed and looked over her notes on Giant Wars for the millionth time.  
  
"C'mon, Cat, I hate them too, but these decide if we're able to be what we want to be," she said.  
  
"I know."  
  
The four girls sighed, sitting under the Beech tree on the grounds.  
  
"Boo!" said Sirius, jumping at them.  
  
Jenni and Gabby jumped and screamed, Cat and Lily laughed. Sirius sat next Lily.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
"Hey babe."  
  
He kissed her, James, Remus and Frank joined them. The three pulled out their notes, so they could all study, but no one could really concentrate with the slurping and giggles coming from Sirius and Lily. Everyone rolled their eyes and ignored them.  
  
"We. Have. To. Study," managed Lily between kisses.  
  
"Fine. In. A. Minute."  
  
"No, now. C'mon you two," said James.  
  
They stopped and went over their notes.  
  
"Goldorf took a pole and hit Halleigh with it," said Jenni.  
  
"I'd like to hit you with my pole," Sirius whispered into Lily's ear.  
  
She burst out laughing, the others stared at them.  
  
"Sorry," she muttered.  
  
Sirius grinned at them, and they kept studying. Every time someone said something that could be taken the wrong way, Sirius took it there.  
  
"Ew! This guy hit this woman, with his wand, in her butt!" said Gabby.  
  
Sirius grinned at Lily, and leaned toward her.  
  
"Padfoot! We can all hear what you say. Please. Stop," said James.  
  
Lily and Sirius laughed and studied.  
  
"Well, look at it this way, we won't forget anything we've studied," said Lily.  
  
The others rolled their eyes and continued to study. Soon, O.W.L.s were over, and Lily had gotten over her anger at Sirius and James for being mean to Snape, but she was even angrier with Snape for calling her a Mudblood.  
  
"First in the year... AGAIN!" Lily told James, smugly, on the train.  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"This is the... fifth year in a row I have beaten you?"  
  
"Oh shut up, c'mon, don't you think it's bad enough that I have to come in second, but do you always have to rub it in?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I? You rub it in if you do better than me."  
  
James shrugged.  
  
"C'mon, Lils, let's go, I'll go with you to your grandmother's mansion," said Sirius.  
  
"Don't get lost along the way," said James.  
  
Lily pretended to scratch the back of her head with her middle finger, then walked with Sirius, off the train  
  
"Actually, we're going to my Grandmother's summer manor on the water," said Lily. "She's picking me up here, then I'm coming back here and staying at her manor the last day of break."  
  
Sirius grinned.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
Lily turned and saw her Grandmother, kissed Sirius goodbye, and Nevins drove them to the coast, and up the driveway to the house. Lily was given the second largest room, the Ocean room again and she stayed there with Maria all summer. Lily focused on writing a diary of events from her years at Hogwarts, and rewrote stories she once authored, and painted paintings of the ocean.  
  
"Wow, Lily, that's lovely."  
  
Lily spun around and saw Mrs. Potter. Lily blushed.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Lily walked away from the painting and covered it as James, Sirius and Cat walked in.  
  
"Your grandmother invited us to stay for the month, is that all right?"  
  
"Of course, I love having you all here."  
  
Mrs. Potter laughed and walked out of the room, and Cat walked toward the painting.  
  
"What's this?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, c'mon, I want to show you around." The three looked at Lily suspiciously, but followed her. "And these are the stables," she concluded.  
  
"Lily, we've seen stables before," said James.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can you ride as well as you can shoot your mouth off?"  
  
"You know I can."  
  
She grinned.  
  
"Not a broom, a horse."  
  
"A horse?"  
  
"You can ride, can you not?"  
  
"Hell yeah I can ride."  
  
"Then let's do it."  
  
James chose a horse and Lily chose a horse, the stable boy helped James find the saddles and put it on the horse. By the time James and the boy, Ryan, had put the saddle on and were attempting to secure it, Lily was ready to ride.  
  
"Cheater," James muttered.  
  
"I was under the impression that you'd ridden a horse before."  
  
"I have ridden a horse, Evans."  
  
"A Hufflepuff the size of a horse doesn't count," said Lily, coolly.  
  
Cat burst out laughing and Sirius's jaw dropped and he tried not to laugh. James nearly fell off the horse.  
  
"That's not funny, you know I'd never ride a Hufflepuff the size of a horse."  
  
Lily laughed and led her chestnut Palomino mare out of the stable, James behind her on the black Arabian. Lily showed him the jumping bars, and jumped them.  
  
"Great Job, Melinda," Lily told the horse, giving her an apple.  
  
James tried to get Pharaoh, the Arabian, to move, but he stayed put.  
  
"Why doesn't he move?"  
  
"He's not a jumping horse, like Melinda," said Maria, from the back deck, Mr. and Mrs. Potter with her.  
  
"Oh, what kind of horse is he?"  
  
"He's a racehorse, but he's old, and not as fast," Lily told him.  
  
"You gave me an old, slow horse?" James demanded.  
  
"You chose him yourself, and stop yelling, you'll upset him and he'll kick you off his back."  
  
James rolled his eyes and got off the horse, leading him back into the stable. Lily followed, and she helped James put Pharaoh back in his stable, and Melinda in hers.  
  
"I can beat you at Quidditch," James said.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm not a guy that you can just have the male bonding, competitive relationship with, James. So stop trying to get me to beat you all the time."  
  
She walked down to the beach, Cat, Sirius and James behind her. Lily led them a way down the shoreline, to a cave, hidden by rocks, that no one would have seen unless looking for it. Lily led them inside, and under an opening where they could see the sky. She moved a boulder, revealing a hole in the wall, and pulled out matches, marshmallows, graham crackers, chocolate and chips. As the sun went down, Lily lit the fire, and they roasted marshmallows, made s'mores and ate chips. After a while, they told ghost stories, and eventually put the fire out and went back to the house.  
  
"This is a lovely home you have here, Mrs. Bouchinelli," said Mrs. Potter at lunch.  
  
"Well thank you, but please, call me Maria. And it's not my home any longer."  
  
Lily's head shot up, her eyes wide, but Maria did not look at her.  
  
"Did you sell?" asked Mr. Potter.  
  
"Oh no, this is Lily's house, now."  
  
Maria winked at her granddaughter, who relaxed.  
  
"Don't frighten me like that, Grandmother," said Lily, her hand resting over her racing heart.  
  
Maria laughed.  
  
"Well, that's no fun!"  
  
The Potters laughed and James, Sirius, and Cat looked at Lily.  
  
"What are we doing today?" Sirius asked Lily.  
  
"Hanging out at the beach, I guess. I'm going to attempt a tan, and you three can just do whatever."  
  
The four raced to get ready and of course James and Sirius were first to finish dressing. Cat and Lily walked out of their rooms, both wearing a bikini, Cat's was orange and Lily's was light blue. Lily had on large sunglasses, and she pulled an oversized shirt over her, and Cat put on a cover- up until they got on the beach, and they laid out on the sand, and watched Sirius and James play Frisbee.  
  
"James or Sirius?" Cat asked.  
  
"Sirius, of course, we ARE dating," said Lily.  
  
"If you weren't dating Sirius and James wasn't dating Gabby."  
  
"Cat, you know the answer to that question."  
  
Cat nodded.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"So, what's up with you and Frank?"  
  
"Not a thing! That's the problem! I'm not sure what to do!"  
  
"I dunno, Cat, do what you think you should do."  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"You're right."  
  
"As usual."  
  
The two girls began to laugh and James and Sirius ran over to them.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked James.  
  
"Lily," said Cat.  
  
"Isn't she the greatest?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Of course I am!" said Lily, still laughing.  
  
Sirius kissed her and picked her up, running at the water, James following with Cat. The girls stood up and jumped on the boys' back, causing them to fall into the water, and they got into a water fight, then they built a huge sandcastle where the four laid in the middle of and watched the stars come out. All too soon, it was time for the Potters, Sirius and Cat to leave, and Lily and Maria to be left alone again. But luckily, Lily was allowed to spend the week in London, but Sirius and Cat were forced back to Grimmauld Place, so James stopped by to see Lily every day.  
  
"Hello?" called James, the third day she was alone in her grandmother's manor.  
  
"Hello?" echoed Lily, walking down the stairs.  
  
He grinned.  
  
"You look rested after that spanking you took yesterday in chess."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"You have yet to give me a spanking," she said, sitting on the sofa in the den.  
  
James sat next to her, laughing.  
  
"You want me to try again?"  
  
She laughed, and looked over at him.  
  
"No, I do not want a spanking from you."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"You're just chicken."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"What game do you want to play today?"  
  
James shrugged.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
He pulled out a thin, square box, and opened it, pulling out a sheet with large colored circles on it and a spinner.  
  
"It's called Twister, wanna play?"  
  
He grinned, looking at the picture on the box.  
  
"Yeah. You should bring this to school with you."  
  
"I'll do that, James."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Good."  
  
They played, both losing as many times as the other, and soon James had to go back home. Lily waited up the fifth night of vacation for Sirius, he'd written her and told her he'd sneak out and see her, but he didn't come. The front door opened and shut and Lily opened her eyes. She heard soft footsteps up the stairs.  
  
"Lily?" came the voice from the hallway.  
  
"I'm in here," she said, standing up.  
  
He came into her room and walked to her. She leapt into his arms and kissed him, and he kissed her back. She played with the buttons on his shirt, and soon it was decorating her floor along with the rest of his clothes and hers. She took him by the shoulders and let him fall on her bed on top of her. He ran his fingers through her hair with one hand, and slowly let his other hand slide up her leg. His lips left hers and moved down her body, but returned again. Several hours later, just before daylight, he left Lily asleep in her bed to return home before his parents noticed. She woke up to the closing of the door. She looked around and sighed.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," she said to herself as she walked to the bathroom to shower.  
  
James didn't get there until after lunch and Lily was sleeping on the sofa waiting for him. She'd come to the conclusion that when he's not around other guys, he can be the sweetest guy in the world. James made them both lunch and took it into the room where Lily was still sleeping. He sat on the sofa, and shook her gently.  
  
"Wake up, Lily," he said.  
  
"Five more minutes," she muttered.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Fine, I'm sure me and Mister Marker here will have a great time drawing on you."  
  
Lily sat straight up like she'd been electrocuted.  
  
"I'm up."  
  
He laughed again.  
  
"I made lunch."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks, James."  
  
"Why are you so sleepy today?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I hate those nights."  
  
She laughed a little and ate her lunch, they went into London and saw a double feature, and then James helped Lily pack.  
  
"Thanks again James."  
  
"No problem, Lily. What else do you need?"  
  
"That drawer, just dump it in."  
  
He opened a drawer and pulled a bit of material out.  
  
"What are you going to use this for at school?"  
  
Lily spun around and saw James holding up her lingerie. She yanked it out of his hands and threw it into her trunk without realizing it.  
  
"Not that drawer, the one below it, full of shirts and jeans."  
  
James grinned, noticing where she had tossed the lacy article, and put her jeans and shirts in her trunk. After that, James went home and Lily prepared the house for when she left the next morning. She met her friends at Kings Cross and got on the train and squeezed into a compartment, Lily sitting on Sirius's lap. That night, they watched as Sirius's brother was sorted into Slytherin, but they still clapped for him. Halloween weekend was the first Hogsmeade trip and Sirius led Lily toward outskirts so they could walk and talk without being interrupted.  
  
"Hey, Lil, I've been thinking, and I think we should just be friends."  
  
Lily looked at him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I love you, I really do, but not in the way I thought I did, y'know?"  
  
He was looking away from Lily, and she could tell that this was hard for him. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"So, it's okay with you?"  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, I miss us just being friends anyway."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I'm so glad you understand, Lily!"  
  
She smiled and they went to the Three Broomsticks and joined their friends.  
  
"Hey! How's it goin you two?" Cat asked as they sat down.  
  
"We just broke up!" said Sirius grinning.  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"That we did. How're you all?"  
  
"We're great!" said Cat.  
  
The others stared at the two as though they'd gone insane.  
  
"It's all right, we just don't love each other in the romantic sense, like we thought we did."  
  
"Oh, well that sounds, erm, good?" said Gabby, confused, and moving as close to James as was physically possible without sitting in his lap.  
  
James didn't seem to notice. Lily rolled her eyes slightly, and drank her butterbeer. A little while later, Lily and Cat left to go to Zonko's.  
  
"She thinks you're going to take James away from her," Cat voiced once they were far enough from the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Why? I won't."  
  
"Have you looked in the mirror lately?"  
  
"This morning. Why? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
Cat sighed.  
  
"Hon, you're beautiful and even James can't deny that."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Cat, I'd rather not have this conversation. C'mon, let's get our pranks and get going." 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
A week before the start of Christmas vacation, Lily received a letter, it was from her grandmother.  
  
'Hello Lily dear. So nice to hear from you. I would enjoy it immensely if you came and stayed with me over Christmas holiday, I made you your favorite cookies, Lots of Love - Grandmother Bouchinelli.'  
  
In the package with the letter were chocolate chip cookies and oatmeal raisin cookies. Lily smiled, looking around at her friends.  
  
"You can each have one."  
  
They looked at her thankfully, and each took a cookie. Lily took her name off the list to stay at Hogwarts over the holiday, and she sat there, twisting her sweater, nervously.  
  
"Lil, she's not going to kill you," said Sirius.  
  
Lily looked up.  
  
"What? Who?" she said, paranoid.  
  
"Breathe, Lily, breathe," said Cat.  
  
Gabby coached her on breathing. Lily smiled, and put her head on Gabby's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks guys. Did you hear? Our house sold to someone. They said they're only going to stay there for a few years, then they're moving," said Lily.  
  
"Yeah. A pair of Muggles, I heard," said James, "Now I can't annoy you."  
  
"Sorry, Four eyes, you'll have to wait."  
  
A guy they knew as Andrew Branson, the Ravenclaw Seeker, came up and kissed Lily on the neck, and the others looked at him, Lily turned around.  
  
"Hey babe, where are we meeting tonight?" he whispered.  
  
"Next to the statue of Wendelin the Weird on the fifth floor."  
  
He smiled and kissed her.  
  
"See you then."  
  
He left the Great Hall. That night, she sneaked out of Gryffindor Tower and met Andrew. She jumped on his back and he grinned.  
  
"All right, Andrew, I'm yours tonight."  
  
She stood on her own two feet and he faced her. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You know, a girl can get into a lot of trouble saying something like that."  
  
Lily stood on her toes, and he leaned, thinking she was going to whisper something, instead she kissed his jaw.  
  
"I know."  
  
He took her hand and led her into the nearest closet, unaware of someone watching them in shock. Andrew closed the door, and locked it. Lily grinned and threw him up against the wall and kissed him. She could feel his lips form a grin as his hands slid up her shirt. A few hours later they went back to their own dorms. The next morning, she went to breakfast, acting as though nothing had happened. Andrew winked at her at one point, and she smiled a little, but neither spoke to the other. A seventh year Gryffindor girl passed a note down from the other end of the table, to Lily. Lily read it and a smiled formed on her lips.  
  
'Tonight, Astronomy Tower?'  
  
'See you there at 10?'  
  
She passed it back down.  
  
"Lily, that's three guys in the past week," Cat whispered.  
  
"Four."  
  
"Who didn't I count?"  
  
"That guy who I met at the Three Broomsticks last week," said Lily, nonchalantly.  
  
"You've become a Scarlet Woman, Lily!" said Jenni, disapprovingly.  
  
"And?"  
  
Jenni sighed.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
That night, Lily met the guy in the Astronomy Tower, and got there just as James Potter was leaving it. He saw her in the darkness, and she grinned at him. The next morning after breakfast, Cat found Lily up in their dorm, just waking up.  
  
"Dumbledore announced a Christmas Ball."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Lily?" asked Cat.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you hate James?"  
  
"I don't know. Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering."  
  
Over in the boys' dorm.....  
  
"James?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you hate Lily?"  
  
"Only if you do."  
  
"Huh? I don't hate her. But that was a good prank she and Cat pulled a couple days ago."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"You're weird James, two months ago you hated her, now you just ignore her. I think you like her."  
  
"Well, I don't."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
James sighed, and sat down on Sirius' bed.  
  
"Sirius? What would you do if you liked someone, but didn't want to hurt their feelings about something?"  
  
"I don't know. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"Lily or Gabby?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who's feelings don't you want to hurt? Lily's or Gabby's?"  
  
"Gabby."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I feel your pain all ready."  
  
"Oh man! I can't dump her can I?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I'll ask Cat, she'll know how."  
  
"Why aren't you taking my advice?"  
  
"Because you're scared of Gabby."  
  
James walked out of Sirius's room, and over to Cat's, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," said Cat.  
  
"Hi Cat, hey Lily."  
  
"What's up, James?"  
  
"How do I break up with Gabby without hurting her feelings?" The girls looked at each other and laughed. "I can't, can I?"  
  
You can tell her that you just don't like her that way, or there's someone else, but you better tell her the night before our party, you can tell her before the party's over, or when you first see her," said Lily.  
  
"I think I'll tell her there's someone else."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Hi Cat."  
  
"I'm going with Frank, and Jenni's going with Remus, so we're out, and unless you want Gabby finding out, your best bet is to go Hufflepuff."  
  
James flinched.  
  
"Lily? Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
James got down on his knees in front of Lily, and stuck out his bottom lip.  
  
"Please? Pretty please with sugar on top?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Lily! I'm on my knees!"  
  
She stared at him, in shock and horror. He put his chin on her knee like a pathetic puppy. She sighed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
James smiled, stood up.  
  
"Thank you Lily! Thank you!"  
  
"This doesn't change anything between us?"  
  
"Not unless you want it to."  
  
"Okay good. I don't think anything should change."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
After that, when James saw Gabby and went up to her, taking her corner of the Common Room.  
  
"Gab, I like you and all, but there's someone else," said James.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, I'm really sorry."  
  
The next afternoon, Gabby, Jenni, Cat and Lily left about two hours before the Ball to get ready. Lily put on emerald green dress robes, and put holly in her long hair. And Cat put on a dark blue dress that shone silver in the light. Cat's hair was in a ponytail, in ringlets, and Lily's was in a French twist. Jenni and Gabby were the first two out of the dorm. Gabby saw James waiting, and walked up to him.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Er-- Lily."  
  
Gabby burst out laughing.  
  
"You don't have to lie to try not to hurt my feelings, either way--"  
  
"I'm not--"  
  
Lily walked to them, and grabbed James' hand.  
  
"Hi Gab," said Lily.  
  
Gabby stopped laughing, and stared at their hands. James just stared at Lily.  
  
"Er, hi," he managed.  
  
"Will you excuse us? I want to dance, and can't do it by myself."  
  
Then Lily pulled James out of the Common Room, and to the Great Hall for the dance.  
  
"She didn't believe me," whispered James, into Lily's ear.  
  
"I know, that's why I came and bailed you out."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"She's going to kill you, I can see it in her eyes now. She's glaring at you."  
  
"I know. How can we make her even more jealous?"  
  
"If I have an idea, can I use it?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. What is it?"  
  
"This."  
  
He kissed her neck.  
  
Lily giggled.  
  
"James, that tickles."  
  
"Okay, so can I do that?"  
  
"This is your scam."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He kissed her on the cheeks, forehead, nose and neck. Sirius got a picture of Gabby's, Jenni's, Remus', Cat's and Frank's face and then one of Lily and James. After a while, they were still dancing, and James' hands began to slip down. Lily didn't seem to notice. He laughed at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"There has to be something funny."  
  
"No. Gabby's coming closer," he whispered.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You're so beautiful."  
  
Lily blushed. She knew he was acting, but she couldn't help it.  
  
"No I'm not. You are the hottest person in the entire world."  
  
"No way. You are, I don't come anywhere near you."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"I love you."  
  
This was unexpected. They hadn't noticed that Cat, Frank, Jenni, Remus, Sirius and Gabby were all listening to them.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Jenni choked on her drink. Lily looked over her shoulder at Jenni. Gabby and Remus both had to sit down and Frank was about to faint, and Cat and Sirius were laughing. James went to sit down, holding Lily's hand.  
  
"Sit down."  
  
"Where?" He looked around, there were no seats left. Lily sighed and shrugged. "What the hell."  
  
She sat in James' lap, much to the surprise of everyone. The students and teachers were staring at them. After a little while they got back up and danced for the rest of the night. James noticed that Snape scowled more than usual, upon seeing Lily holding hands with James.  
  
"Is it just me, or is Snape glaring at me, unrelenting?"  
  
"He's staring at you unrelenting," said Lily.  
  
"Why though?"  
  
"He's jealous," blurted Sirius.  
  
"Sirius!" yelled Lily.  
  
"What's up with you two?" asked James.  
  
"Nothing," they answered in unison.  
  
"Liars. Is Snape the mystery lover from the past two years?"  
  
Lily nodded solemnly.  
  
"Unfortunately for me," she said.  
  
"I'm sorry. I feel bad for you know."  
  
"Don't ever feel sorry for me."  
  
"Anyone who's the object of Snape's affections is pitied by everyone."  
  
"I've been somewhat successful in shaking him off."  
  
"Oh really? Well last summer in Diagon Alley, I saw him in every store you were in."  
  
"He was? I didn't notice him."  
  
"I've got an idea."  
  
"Ouch, that must hurt."  
  
They laughed, and he tickled her, she screamed with laughter, everyone in the Great Hall staring.  
  
"Okay, okay. Tell me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
And he gently kissed her on the lips, much to the surprise of every student and teacher. After a while Lily and James went on a walk around the grounds, laughing about their friends' faces. When they returned to Gryffindor Tower, Jenni, Remus and Frank were sitting by the fire waiting for them.  
  
"Have fun?" asked Jenni.  
  
"Yup," said James.  
  
Lily smacked him lightly.  
  
"Really? What did you do?" asked Remus.  
  
"It's a secret," said Lily.  
  
"Not really, the whole school knows."  
  
"Knows what?"  
  
"That you two are sleeping together," said Frank.  
  
"Well, if you really want to know, ask Sirius," whispered James.  
  
The three looked at each other and went to Sirius.  
  
"That was stupid, now Jenni'll tell Gabby," said Lily.  
  
"Oh well, I got out, didn't I?"  
  
"Without me, you'd still be in that storage room, and still going out with Gabby."  
  
"I could have gotten out of the storage room without you!"  
  
"No you couldn't have! It was locked form the outside!"  
  
"I almost had it when you stopped me!"  
  
"Not true! You would have broken your arm if I hadn't stopped you!"  
  
"God! You are absolutely impossible!"  
  
"Me? You are the most intolerable insufferable person ever!"  
  
"Big words for a girl!"  
  
"At least I'm not some stupid jock!"  
  
Lily turned on her heel, went up to her dorm and slammed the door. James sighed, and went up to his dorm, and flopped down on his bed.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Am I a stupid jock?"  
  
"Lily getting to you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"There, Jamie- boy, I have no advice. You'll have to ask her friends."  
  
James sighed and knocked on the girls' dorm. Gabby opened the door.  
  
"Is Lily all right?"  
  
"Yeah, she's taking a shower. If I were you, I'd talk to her tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks Gab. Oh and Gabby?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's not my girlfriend."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. It was a scam, I didn't want to hurt your feelings, so I talked her into pretending to be my new love interest. It's not true. I really don't like anyone like that right now. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah, I was going to say the same thing to you."  
  
"Oh. Well, night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
He began to walk down the stairs and Gabby closed the door. The following day, they went on Christmas vacation. When they got to the station, Petunia was waiting on Platform ten, with their Grandmother, and her sister- in- law. Lily beamed and ran to them.  
  
"Grandmother! Aunt Zena!"  
  
Lily hugged them, and introduced them to her friends. James grinned as he slipped a Dungbomb into Petunia's bag. Sirius grinned too, watching him. The Potters walked up and introductions began once again.  
  
"So, Lily what are you doing this Christmas?" asked Mrs. Potter.  
  
"I'm not sure. Grandmother, what are we doing?"  
  
"I'M going to Majorca with Vernon and Marge," said Petunia.  
  
"Who?" asked Lily.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"WE are going to Italy and stay," said Lily's great- great aunt Zena.  
  
"Wow! Really?"  
  
Zena nodded, and she hugged her.  
  
"Yes, we'll be leaving in three days, just after Petunia."  
  
Lily smiled at her friends, who smiled back. Mrs. Potter looked at Lily.  
  
"We'll miss having you stay with us. James'll most likely be bored without you."  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"Well, he can bother Sirius some more," replied Lily, with a grin.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so."  
  
Lily said goodbye to her friends and left for home. In the time Petunia was home, she was unusually kind to Lily. Lily was thankful when she left with Vernon and Marge, both of whom were unusually large. Lily thought Vernon wore the same bra size his sister did.  
  
"Floo Powder, I suppose?" Maria asked Zena.  
  
"Yes, unless Lily can Apperate," was her reply.  
  
"Apper--" Lily gasped.  
  
"I thought you knew."  
  
Lily shook her head.  
  
"No, Aunt Zena. No one ever told me."  
  
Zena smiled. Lily took a sip of her tea.  
  
"Yes, I actually ALMOST married Albus Dumbledore, I wonder what he's doing now," said Zena in a reverie.  
  
Lily spit out her tea.  
  
"Lily Maria Evans!" scolded Maria.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore?! As in Professor Dumbledore?! Headmaster of Hogwarts?! The man who's had to banish and clean up things because of me more times than I can count?! THAT Albus Dumbledore?!" declared Lily, in shock.  
  
"Oh, so you do know him?" said Zena calmly.  
  
"What do you mean banish and clean up things because of you?" demanded Maria.  
  
"Well, things tend to try and kill me, and once I nearly destroyed an entire corridor! He found me once when I was lost, took me to his office just to tell me that looks aren't everything. I think he knew that Snape was stalking me," said Lily thoughtfully.  
  
Zena laughed.  
  
"He always did seem to know more that he was supposed to," she said.  
  
That afternoon, they were unpacking in Naples, Italy. Lily first went out onto the balcony looking over the water of the Mediterranean Sea, then she went to the beach, and she sat down watching the fisherman fish and the children play, then she wished she had brought someone along. Zena had thought ahead of time, and sent for all of Lily's friends. All but Peter and Remus could come. By sunset on the second day, Lily's friends were there. When Lily got tired and hungry, from wondering around Naples she went back to their seaside house. She walked in, and something big blocked her way.  
  
"What the hell?" she murmured, and looked up.  
  
It was James.  
  
"Hello, Carrots."  
  
"Four eyes?"  
  
"You sound surprised."  
  
"I am surprised, stupid."  
  
"I'm the smartest guy in our year."  
  
"This coming from the guy who left all his pranks accessible to his rival while he left the house."  
  
James blushed.  
  
"Well... I didn't think you would, you usually get Cat to do it."  
  
"No I don't. We team up."  
  
Soon it was time for dinner, and Lily, Zena and Maria brought out all the food they had made and Sirius looked as though she had never eaten in his life. Between James and Sirius there wasn't much food for anyone else. The next day, Lily and her friends walked along the beach talking, about what they wanted for Christmas, what they were going to do when they got back to school, the guys or girls they liked, when a Frisbee nearly hit Lily in the head.  
  
"Hey!" she shouted.  
  
Two Italian guys walked up to them. The shorter one said something in Italian and Lily looked at them. The taller one smiled, apologetically.  
  
"My friend apologizes. He has no aim whatever," said the taller one.  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"It's okay. I'm Lily."  
  
"I'm Angelo, and this is Mario. The two over there are Mario's brother Luigi, and my brother Alfonzo."  
  
Mario smiled at his name, and waved.  
  
"These are my friends, Cat, Gabby, Jenni, Sirius, Elektra and that's James on the end."  
  
They greeted one another, and the Hogwarts students were invited to play Frisbee, which they accepted. Gabby smiled at her four friends.  
  
"Cat can have Mario, Elektra's got Alfonzo, Lily can have Angelo, and I get Luigi."  
  
They laughed and agreed to that arrangement. Sirius and James rolled their eyes. Later they played cricket, then soccer.  
  
"I can't play football," said Lily, in a false helpless voice.  
  
Angelo grinned, he was only too glad to help. He had her stand in one place, and moved her leg for her, showing her how to kick the ball. She grinned at her friends as she tired it for herself, and made a goal. She jumped up and down and hugged Angelo. He gave his friends the thumbs up, he was in Lily's trap.  
  
'Angelo seems to hit on Lily a lot,' thought James.  
  
James was sitting on a cliff overlooking the beach and the ocean. He saw Lily and Angelo walking along the beach, hand in hand, until Sirius sat next to him.  
  
"What's new with the sunset?" he asked remembering what Elektra had said about leaving Lily and James alone.  
  
"Nothing it's still the same as always. I just have a bad feeling about something," replied James.  
  
"About what?"  
  
Sirius looked at his best friend, concern coming over him.  
  
"I dunno, Evans said she had this strange feeling before-- I've got to get back!"  
  
James stood up and ran into the house, and told Zena and Maria why he had to get home quickly. They nodded, understanding, and used Floo Powder to get to his house. Everything was just as it had been left.  
  
"James? What are you doing back?"  
  
James wheeled around to see his mother, sitting with his father, he ran to them, hugging them both, telling them how much he loved them.  
  
"What's wrong, what happened?" James asked them.  
  
"How did you--" began his father, then with a look at Mrs. Potter told James. "It's your Aunt Jane. She was killed earlier today. Your cousin, Severus--"  
  
James interrupted.  
  
"Step- cousin."  
  
Mr. Potter sighed and nodded.  
  
"Well, he tried to save her, but his father tried to kill him too, but we arrived just in time to keep him from killing Severus, too."  
  
"I doubt Snape would have tried to save her, he probably killed her then was going to take credit and his dad was going to kill him and say he was a traitor to Voldemort," said James, angrily.  
  
"James Harry Potter! Do not speak of your cousin like that!" scolded Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Why not? He called Evans a Mudblood, and stuff like that. He wants us all dead, you should have heard him talking when we were in detention. He killed her!"  
  
James went up to his room, and sat there in shock, until he heard screaming and scraping noises from down stairs. James grabbed his wand, and all the pranks he owned and creeped down to the ground floor. There were about ten people in cloaks, a skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth hovering in the air. James threw his Blinding Bombs into the room they were standing in, then knocked them all out thinking they were thieves, until he walked among them. He saw both of his parents, on the floor, pale, the warmth quickly leaving their bodies, as Aurors filled their Sitting Room, taking the cloaked figures to Azkaban. He held his parents hands, closing their eyes and mouths. Zena Apperated into the room, she walked to James, and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You were right," she said.  
  
"No, it was my aunt Jane's death I felt. I didn't think my parents were going to die."  
  
"Lily had the same feeling when we told her where you'd gotten off to. C'mon, let's go back to the beach, we'll leave the Ministry to attend to everything until after Christmas."  
  
James nodded and went back to Naples, going right out to the cliff he was at earlier, he sat and watched the waves crash on the shore in the darkness, and saw Angelo and Lily on the stairs, then he laid back and looked at the stars. He tried to ignore them, and he eventually succeeded when he fell asleep. Lily sat next to him, right when she did, he woke up.  
  
"Who's that?" asked James.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I'll go," said Lily, about to stand.  
  
"No, you don't have to. So, what's with you and Angelo?"  
  
"Nothing, he thinks we're getting married just because—"she couldn't tell him what really happened. "We kissed."  
  
James nodded, as Lily laughed hollowly, James sighed.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"I'm not sure who I want to marry, not anyone I can think of at the moment."  
  
"I'm not going to get married. I'm going to be a work- a- holic and find that Voldemort guy and then kill him and Snape."  
  
"Snape? Why not Malfoy too?"  
  
"Well, Malfoy didn't kill my aunt."  
  
Lily looked thunderstruck.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"I know how you feel now. Like there's no more reason to live, like without your parents you just want the one responsible to die a slow and painful death."  
  
"James, I'm sorry." Lily hugged him, silent tears rolling down her face. "It's my fault, you got too close. I'm the one he's after, he's just trying to kill me, I never thought he'd go after you."  
  
James patted her back.  
  
"Lily, it's not your fault, I knew about the letter in the book. When your parents had died, Sirius and I had gone into your dorm to wake the others up, and I found the book on your bed, and took it to Dumbledore. It's not your fault, my dad was an Auror, he was working on your parents' case. He was getting close, obviously."  
  
"Do you know who killed them?"  
  
"The ten guys that were found, blinded and unconscious because of me, they were in cloaks."  
  
"Who are you going to stay with?"  
  
"I'm living in our house. It was left to me, and even though I'm under eighteen, they can't take that from me."  
  
"Don't you have any family?"  
  
James shook his head.  
  
"No. My only family was my aunt Jane, but I can't stay with her husband or step- son."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Snape's my step- cousin, just don't tell anyone, okay?"  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"I won't"  
  
"Snape's dad was arrested, and sent to Azkaban and Snape's staying at his place."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?" asked Lily, looking at James.  
  
"Giving me someone to talk to."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
They sat there in silence, looking at the stars, when they fell asleep. Christmas came and left quickly, and they went back to England, and James went right to Potter Manor, and began sorting out everything, like their funeral arrangements, and the insurance on his parents' deaths. The day of the funeral, all of James's friends and their families came to see him, and they all went to the funeral together. Sirius stood on one side of James, Lily on the other, Remus, Jenni, Gabby, Frank, Cat and Elektra stood around them. At the end, James put a pouch in his father's casket, and a rose and a lily in his mothers, both flowers enchanted to never rot or even get brown. Lily stayed after the funeral, into the night, with James. Finally, around ten o'clock, James broke down, Lily came in with tea and biscuits. She saw him, set the tray down, and sat next to him, pulling him into a tight embrace.  
  
"They're gone Lily. Just like that. The last thing we did was argue. It was about Snape. We'd gotten into the argument just after I told them I loved them," said James, playing with something in his hand.  
  
After a while, James got a hold on himself, and Lily spoke.  
  
"James, I was wondering, what did you give to your father?"  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
She looked at him, confused.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Here, I want you to have this."  
  
James handed Lily what he had been playing with in his hand. It was an emerald on a gold chain. Lily gasped.  
  
"James, I can't--"  
  
"What use have I for it? I can't wear it."  
  
Lily smiled slightly as he put it around her neck.  
  
"You're going soft, Potter."  
  
"I know," he admitted.  
  
The two sat in front of the fire for the rest of the night. The next day, James and Lily met their friends on the Hogwarts Express. The first people they saw were the "Angry Mob" of Hufflepuff girls. Lily quickly pulled James into a kiss to try and save them. Lucky for them, it worked. The girls turned and stormed off. James smiled at Lily.  
  
"I owe you."  
  
"No you don't," she replied. "I saved myself, you were just the decoy."  
  
"Oh? And how did you manage that?"  
  
"They would have trampled me to get to you, and they're bigger than I am."  
  
James nodded.  
  
"Ah."  
  
They got onto the train, and waited for their friends. Finally, the group was reunited, and they talked all the way back to school. James didn't talk or eat much, so he went to bed early. One night, a few weeks later, he went down into the Common Room, wearing his Invisibility Cloak, so no one would see him or bother him. About two hours after James had come down, he heard the portrait hole open then close, then footsteps, and slid down in the chair he was in, forgetting about the cloak. Lily stepped in front of him, and she sat down next to him, not realizing he was there, too. He looked at her in the firelight. She looked so beautiful to him just then. He noticed she was wearing the necklace he had given her, she was playing with it, sitting Indian- style, in the large chair. She sighed, pulling herself into a ball.  
  
"I can't do that to anyone. I can't keep hurting people," she said, holding a letter, re- reading it, over and over. "Cat said that I'll black out once in a while and say this crap, like Gabby does. Ha! And Trelawney says I have no 'Inner Eye' I hate that woman."  
  
James thinking he better say something or hear too much, spoke.  
  
"Who doesn't?"  
  
Lily looked around, she didn't see anyone, then remembered.  
  
"James?"  
  
He took off the cloak.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are you doing up?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep. You?"  
  
"Studying."  
  
They sat there in an uncomfortable silence until James said something.  
  
"Well, I'm going up to bed. Classes tomorrow, you know."  
  
James stood, picked up his cloak and went back to bed. For the next few weeks, Lily became a recluse, and wouldn't talk to her friends, who were worried about her. No one knew why, no one that is, except James. He remembered her saying something about her hurting people, but he didn't tell anyone. On Valentine's Day, which was a Saturday, Lily spent the whole day away from everyone. She'd stayed in bed, and never moved, no matter how much anyone prompted her to get up. Cat came in around lunch, to see Lily. She sat on Lily's bed, Lily had her back to her.  
  
"Lil, what's wrong? Please tell me. You are the best friend I've ever had. Please talk to me."  
  
Lily ignored her. Cat leaned over and hugged Lily, one of Cat's tears landing on Lily's cheek. Cat stood and left, crying. Over the next few months Lily was a loner, concentrating on her studies and Quidditch. In March it was Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin, and Sirius and James had somehow gotten a pair of Snape's 'Tighty Whities' and enlarged them and hung it up as high as they could, and with Remus commentating the match, it was sure to get extra publicity. Lily sat down at the match, and before the match had started (a delay because of the Slytherins, one of their beaters were missing) a pale figure ran out into the pitch wearing shoes, and NOTHING else. It was Snape, singing 'I Will Survive' Lily covered her eyes, laughing, along with everyone else. Peter was shouting 'No you won't!' The teachers came down and dragged him off the pitch, forcing the Slytherins to forfeit. McGonagall stomped over to the Gryffindors, just in time to see Lily, jokingly, try to push James out of the stands.  
  
"Potter! Evans! Detention! Tonight with Filch!"  
  
Lily and James looked at her, stunned as she turned on her heel and went back to the castle.  
  
"What--? Why--?" said James.  
  
"That's a bunch of crap," said Lily.  
  
That night, Lily and James met Filch outside his office, he grumbled about stringing them up by their toes, as he led them to the trophy room.  
  
"Clean 'em, till they're spotless." Lily and James both pulled out their wands. "No magic."  
  
The two groaned and put their wands back into their pocket. Lily started on one side, and James started cleaning on the other side, and a while later, they met in the middle. Filch looked over the trophies, grumbled that they were fine, and they ran out of the room, only to be met by several Hufflepuff girls.  
  
"Hi James," said one, smiling.  
  
"Erm—hi."  
  
Lily tried to walk away, but the Hufflepuffs had surrounded them.  
  
"Move, I'm tired, we just got off detention, let us alone," she said.  
  
"What are you doing tonight, James?" another asked.  
  
"Spending time with my girlfriend," he blurted out.  
  
The fact that he didn't have a girlfriend didn't matter at this point.  
  
"Oh? Who's your girlfriend?" a third asked.  
  
The two Gryffindors could feel the anger radiating off them. James grabbed Lily's hand.  
  
"I am," said Lily. "You have a problem?"  
  
"You two? Dating?" said the second Hufflepuff.  
  
"Yes, I thought everyone knew," said James.  
  
"I thought it was pretty obvious," said Lily.  
  
"We'll see you two around," said the first Hufflepuff, glaring at Lily.  
  
James kissed Lily on the neck, as the Hufflepuffs rounded the corner.  
  
"I owe you so big," he said.  
  
"Yeah, you do," she replied, pulling her hand out of his.  
  
They walked up to Gryffindor Tower and went to bed. The next morning Lily found a gift at the end of her bed. She looked at the note.  
  
'This belonged to my mother, it's yours now.'  
  
She opened it and immediately recognized the silver, sleek material. Lily placed it over her legs and they were no longer there. She smiled a little and folded the cloak carefully and placed it under her pillows and later put it in her trunk where no one would find it. The next match was two weeks later, Gryffindor, vs. Slytherin. As they flew into the air, Snape glared at the entire team. Gabby caught the Quaffle first, as James soared above them all searching for the Snitch, Lucius Malfoy tailing his every move. Soon, the game was 50-40 Gryffindor was ahead by one goal. When Slytherin was in possession, James went into a Wrongski Feint, and then pulled up at the last possible second, and Malfoy, who was following him, crashed, right into the ground. Snape, who saw this, hit the bludger at Gabby, who was just in front of him, she had been calling to Frank to pass the Quaffle to her. The bludger hit Gabby in the head, knocking her out, and nearly breaking her neck. She fell off her broom, and Lily hit the other bludger up at Snape, hitting his broom up, hitting his groin in the process. Sirius caught Gabby mid-air. Sirius flew to the castle, into the Hospital Wing window.  
  
"What the-- Mr. Black! There IS a door!" scolded Madame Pomfrey.  
  
He set Gabby on the bed, her face pale.  
  
"She was hit in the back of the head with a bludger," he said, sitting next to her, his face, for the first time in his life, was solemn.  
  
The others came in, behind the Gryffindors, who were headed up to the Common Room for a party. Peter had disappeared again. Lily sat next to Gabby, trying not to cry. Dumbledore walked in. Within the week, Gabby was able to go back to the Gryffindor Tower, her neck sore from time to time. In the middle of Spring holiday, on her way back from the library, Lily was cornered by several girls and dragged into the nearest classroom.  
  
"What do you want?" Lily growled at them.  
  
"I've noticed you and James Potter, alone, on several occasions," hissed the blonde, in a proposition- type way.  
  
"And?"  
  
"You need to back off of him."  
  
"And what makes you think you're going to scare me away?"  
  
James walked down the hall and heard Lily's voice.  
  
"He's out of you league, honey."  
  
"How would you know? You can't even spell 'league'."  
  
The blonde glared murderously.  
  
"No prince is going to marry a Mudblood!"  
  
James's mouth opened.  
  
'Damn,' he thought.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You hear that girls? She IS a whore, she doesn't even know the social standings of her sex toys."  
  
The other two giggled.  
  
"James and I are not having sex."  
  
"Then what are you doing?"  
  
"That's none of your concern, now back off, before I have to hurt you."  
  
James went back to Gryffindor Tower, and waited for Lily. Lily didn't return to Gryffindor Tower, though, she went to the Quidditch Pitch and rode around on her broom for a few hours. The words 'No prince is going to marry a Mudblood' ringing in her ears. When she looked up, she noticed McGonagall marching toward her, and James standing below her. She couldn't land near James, then he would see she was crying. She landed next to McGonagall.  
  
"Evans! It is nearly ten o'clock! Are you slipping so badly at Quidditch that you need to practice right NOW?" she shouted.  
  
"No, ma'am, I was trying to think and I lost track of time, it won't happen again, I swear."  
  
McGonagall noticed the tears on her cheeks.  
  
"What's the matter?" Lily shrugged, and walked up to the school. James ran up to McGonagall. "Potter, what'd you do to make Lily cry, this time?"  
  
"I didn't—this time? I've made her cry before?"  
  
"Yes, nearly every time you speak to her."  
  
"Oh my—thanks Professor!"  
  
James ran after her, and soon caught up with her.  
  
"What do you want?" Lily asked him, trying not to show that she was upset.  
  
"What's wrong, Lily?"  
  
"Nothing really. I got called a Mudblood, found out you're a prince, nothing too bad, really."  
  
He hugged her and let her cry.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Lily, I thought you knew."  
  
She pushed herself away from him.  
  
"Not everyone knows who you are, James, some people need to hear it from your lips."  
  
She ran away and up to her room, and stayed there the rest of the night. James sighed and went up to his room, and threw open his trunk. He needed to think. He pulled out his Invisibility cloak, and searched for the Marauder's Map.  
  
"Where the hell is it?" he muttered to himself.  
  
"Where's what?" asked Sirius, walking by him.  
  
"The Marauder's Map."  
  
Sirius shrugged.  
  
"I thought you kept it in your trunk."  
  
"I do, but it's not there."  
  
"What's not where?" asked Remus, coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"The Map's gone," said Sirius.  
  
"Where could it have gone?"  
  
All three rummaged through the trunk, then Sirius's, then Remus's, and in their desks, under their beds, and through their drawers and their pockets.  
  
"Who could have taken it except us—"James walked over to the last bed in the room, furthest away from the door. "Wormtail, do you know where my map is?"  
  
Peter looked very nervous as he cowered away from James. James sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Erm, y'see—"  
  
"I'm not going to kill you, Peter, just tell me where the map is."  
  
"Filch's office, I'd just put the map away when he caught me coming in. He—he took it!" sobbed Peter.  
  
James walked away form him, unsure of what to do.  
  
"It's not that big of a deal, we all know it by heart, it's not like we need it."  
  
Sirius and Remus looked at James, who shrugged. In May, Gryffindor played Ravenclaw. Gryffindor won the game in about twenty minutes, with minimal injury. Sirius snuck away from the party to get food, on the way back he ran into Snape.  
  
"It's you." said Snape, by way of greeting.  
  
"Yup. Hey, Snape, no hard feelings. I'll give you a tip to get into Hogsmeade to show you that I'm not going to fight you anymore. If you take a long stick, hit a knot on the Whomping Willow, and under the trunk, there's a tunnel in to Hogsmeade. Later Snape!" said Sirius, running off.  
  
That night, James, Cat, Sirius and Peter got under James's cloak, and went to hang out with Remus. They had all ready changed into their Animagus forms and Peter was about to go hit the knot when they saw someone, and changed back. Snape had hit the knot, and was clambering into the tunnel. Sirius, who was laughing, stopped. James chased Snape into the tunnel. Cat, Sirius and Peter just watched in shock. They dove into the tunnel, and James grabbed Snape's foot.  
  
"Let go Potter!" growled Snape.  
  
"No! You don't know what's on the other end of the tunnel!"  
  
"I said let go!"  
  
Snape kicked James and went through the tunnel faster. James followed him, and Snape got out of the tunnel, to see Remus, just in time to see him transform. James, as a stag, jumped out in front of Snape and wrestled Remus then pushed Snape back into the tunnel. When the two were back onto the grounds, James glared at Snape.  
  
"What the hell possessed you to do that?!" yelled James.  
  
Snape glared at him.  
  
"I was told that led to Hogsmeade. You knew Black said that."  
  
"Yes, it does lead to Hogsmeade, but to the Shrieking Shack. Sirius told you? Why would he tell you about that?"  
  
"You know why!" spat Snape. "It's common knowledge that you blame me for Mum's death."  
  
"SHE WASN'T YOUR MOTHER!" shouted James, as Lily ran to them.  
  
"James, why in the world are you shouting?" she asked calmly, looking at his tattered robes in the moonlight.  
  
"Ask HIM!"  
  
Lily turned to Snape.  
  
"Severus, what's going on?"  
  
"Black told me that the Whomping Willow is over a tunnel that leads to Hogsmeade, but it only leads to Lupin as a werewolf..." he faded off, realizing what he'd seen.  
  
James was too shocked to speak.  
  
"You're on first name- basis with-- with-- THAT!?"  
  
James took a step away from Lily, who was standing next to him.  
  
"Well, I tutor him, it'd be a bit rude to call him Snape the whole time."  
  
"You tutor him? And when were you going to tell us this?"  
  
"You never told them?" asked Snape, smiling because he was 'Lily's little secret.'  
  
"I thought you knew. I tutored Elektra too, until she caught up with us. James--"  
  
James was backing away from Lily.  
  
"No, just leave, Evans, just leave."  
  
"James, why is this getting between us? We'd become pretty good friends, are you going to let this ruin that?"  
  
"Yes, you lied to me."  
  
"What? How did I lie to you?"  
  
Lily felt as though she should cry, but that only showed weakness, so she held them back.  
  
"When you came in that one night, and I'd asked you where you'd been, and you said you'd been studying. You WEREN'T! You were with Snape."  
  
"And we were studying. I was telling you the truth."  
  
James shook his head and disappeared into the darkness. Lily turned to run, but Snape grabbed her arm.  
  
"Lily, I'm sorry. I didn't think Potter would hate you because of me," he said.  
  
Lily had begun to cry, and without either of them realizing what had happened Snape kissed her. It wasn't anything to her, it was a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"It's not your fault Severus, James has been acting weird for a while. I have to go, goodnight."  
  
Lily ran into the castle and up to Gryffindor and sat by the fire, crying. Early the next morning, the portrait swung open and then closed. Lily, still in the Common Room, hadn't heard anything. Cat and Sirius saw her hand on the top of the couch and became visible, James and Peter, still under James's cloak. Sirius and Cat looked over the top of the chair to see who was on the couch. The first thing they saw was an arm scratched up and bleeding, then a head of red hair. It was Lily. Cat and Sirius ran around the couch to her. Cat sat her up, and Sirius brushed the hair out of her face.  
  
"Lily? Lily, are you all right?" asked Cat.  
  
James looked worried under the cloak, as Peter kept going toward the dorm. James walked over, invisible, and he watched Lily's head lull from one side to the other, as Sirius and Cat shook her. Cat noticed skin under her fingernails, and the scratches were deep, deep gashes, James saw a bit of glass half hidden under the couch, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Cat, you don't think--" began Sirius.  
  
"No, she can't be."  
  
"Let's take her to the Hospital Wing just in case."  
  
Sirius picked Lily up off the couch, her arms still bleeding furiously. Neither Cat nor Sirius had noticed Lily's wand in the floor, close to where she had been. James picked it up, and put it on her pillow. He went back to his dorm, and sat on his bed. Sirius came in an hour later.  
  
"Hey," said James quietly, making Sirius jump.  
  
"James, what are you doing awake?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
  
"Well, Cat and I found Lily, bleeding pretty bad. Madame Pomfrey's checking to see what had happened to her."  
  
"What do you think it was?"  
  
"A cat maybe, but Lily had skin under her fingernails, as though she had been scratching someone."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"James, what's wrong, what's gotten into you tonight?"  
  
"You almost killed Snape, then I find out that they're friends."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Snape and that whore!"  
  
"What whore?" asked Sirius, curiously.  
  
"Evans."  
  
Sirius's jaw dropped.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I know, that's what I said. She's been tutoring him all year."  
  
Cat cleared her throat.  
  
"I've known, Elektra told me," she said, quietly.  
  
"Well, thanks for giving the rest of us a heads- up," hissed James, sarcastically.  
  
"James, she was scared that we'd all hate her if we found out. That's not the reason she's not talking to anyone, but still, it's part of it."  
  
"Then what IS the reason?" asked Sirius.  
  
"After James's parents died, she thought that it would happen to the rest of us, she thinks it's her fault, that your parents died."  
  
"I know," said James. "She told me during the break."  
  
James looked downcast, though no one could see, as it was dark. After Cat had left, and Sirius had fallen asleep, he went to the Hospital Wing, a note in his hand, debating whether to give it to Lily or not. He walked in to see Professor Dumbledore talking to Madame Pomfrey. Dumbledore looked up as James walked in.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter," he said.  
  
James looked at him.  
  
"Is she gonna be all right?" he asked.  
  
"If you want her to be."  
  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
  
"She's had a lot of blood loss, and she can't live much longer, unless you give a little of your blood to her. The blood- replenishing potion is doing the opposite of what it is meant to do."  
  
James nodded.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and Madame Pomfrey directed him to the bed next to Lily, and she set everything up. By sun up they were done, and James was back in his bed, still holding his note. He threw it in his trunk, where he left it long after he'd forgotten about it. Soon, Lily was back, and the first thing she did was hug Cat, Gabby, and Jenni, then the guys, Sirius, Remus, Frank and James. Lily looked around.  
  
"Where's Elektra?" asked Lily.  
  
"I saw her this morning, she was headed up to the East Tower, said she was meeting someone. She seemed kinda dazed," said Cat.  
  
They all stood up and sprinted to the East Tower. Elektra was there, with two men in black cloaks. They lowered their hoods and the door locked behind the sixth years. One was Linus.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" shouted the one they didn't recognize.  
  
"Dad!" shouted Cat.  
  
"Kitten, my baby!" said the dark- haired man, stepping toward his daughter.  
  
"I'm not your baby!"  
  
Alex Sweeny raised his wand to Lily and Cat.  
  
"Two birds with one curse," he said as he bound all but Cat and Lily, as Elektra crawled over to Cat and Lily.  
  
"Avada--  
  
"No!" shouted Elektra, standing in front of Cat and Lily.  
  
"Kedrava!!"  
  
Elektra was knocked back into Lily and Cat. Cat stood and grabbed her father's wand, while Lily grabbed the other wands from Linus. Lily handed Cat's wand to her, and the two girls snapped Linus's and Alex's wands in half, then threw them out the window.  
  
"STUPEFY!" shouted the two, as Dumbledore and the other teachers burst in.  
  
Lily untied the others and they all hugged. Then Cat and Lily looked at Elektra's body. And they kneeled on either side of her and cried. She had died, for them, she barely knew Lily, and she loved Cat to death, they were like sisters. The next week, they had her funeral, and exams were canceled due to death. Lily spent most of her time sitting on the roof, watching everyone else. One day, James came to see her.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
She turned toward him.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Can I join you?"  
  
She nodded and he sat beside her, knees up to his chest, elbows on his knees.  
  
"I thought you hated me because I'd become friends with Severus."  
  
"Well, I was mad about it for a while, but then I saw no point of being angry."  
  
Tears silently rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"I should have told you."  
  
"Well, you can't change it, and I'm over it, you should be too."  
  
"Cat told me what you said that night."  
  
Lily looked away from him. James looked at his feet.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was angry, I didn't mean it."  
  
"You did."  
  
"Well, I don't now, and now's what matters."  
  
She looked at him and he wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
  
"She also told me what you did for me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You saved my life. Why?"  
  
"It felt right. I didn't want anything to happen to you. We may not get along too well, but still, you don't deserve to die."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you know how that happened?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"I did it. It's my fault."  
  
"No, I tried to do a spell for homework, and I said it wrong, and--"  
  
"Don't lie to me. You tried to kill yourself because of me. Because I'm a self- absorbed ass who said that I hated you because of Snape."  
  
"Well, I might as well tell you. After you left, I broke down, and Severus stopped me from doing anything, temporarily. He apologized for making you hate me. And then..." she drifted off.  
  
"Did you two--"  
  
"Goodness no! He gave me a quick kiss on the lips, and I left."  
  
"He KISSED you. Ew!"  
  
Lily laughed at his childishness.  
  
"I brushed my teeth when I could. We're just friends, nothing more. I'm not carrying his love child, so you don't need to worry about me."  
  
James laughed, and without realizing it, they kissed. Then they pulled away.  
  
"I have to go," said James.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
James left. Just before school let out, Gabby flopped down on her bed. Lily, Cat and Jenni looked at her.  
  
"You okay?" Jenni asked.  
  
"I dumped Sirius," she said, her face buried in her pillow.  
  
"Why?" asked Lily.  
  
Gabby sat up.  
  
"I want to be free, I don't want a serious relationship. We've been dating for too long, and I think it's time for me to move on."  
  
"Then why are you throwing yourself on your bed?" Cat asked her.  
  
"Because it took a lot for me to be able to dump him, and I feel bad that it came to an end."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and went back to her book. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
That summer, Lily's Grandmother died, just after the funeral, Lily was sitting with her Aunt Zena, and all of a sudden, she had a vision.  
  
"Aunt Zena?" said Lily, suddenly, out of the silence.  
  
"Yes, baby?" her aunt replied.  
  
"I saw death. A red truck, a lake, it's one of your grandsons. I'm sorry, Aunt Zena."  
  
Zena nodded, and went to her home in America, believing it to be the grandson who owned a red truck. A week later, Michael Frank, was killed in a car accident in England. The guy who was driving with Michael was drunk, they ran into a red truck. The Air Force Base where he was serving had the word 'lake' in the name. Two days after Lily's grandmother's funeral, Lily was forced to stay in Surrey with her sister and brother- in- law for a week, before she went to James's house. The day before she was to leave, Vernon was on a business trip, and Lily was in the smallest room in the house, packing. Petunia knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hello Lily." Lily looked up. Petunia had one hand behind her back. Lily reached for her wand, but Petunia closed and locked Lily's trunk, her wand inside. Lily looked closely at Petunia, she seemed dazed, in a trance, as if someone was controlling her. "They said at school to protect yourself from those who are evil, you are evil," said Petunia.  
  
Petunia raised her hand what was hidden behind her, clutched in her fist was a large kitchen knife. Lily and Petunia struggled. Lily knocked the knife out of her sister's hand, by banging her hand on the desk, and it slid under the bed. Petunia grabbed her wand out of her pocket, and began casting spells, knocking Lily around the room, and at one point, nearly through the window, as Lily tried to get the her sister's wand from her. While Lily tried to get the wand from Petunia, it flew up onto the top bookshelf, the blonde flung herself under the bed, and grabbed the knife. Lily's eyes grew wide, as she knew she couldn't escape her sister's wrath. Petunia pulled Lily down from the chair while she was trying to get Petunia's wand, and then stabbed to injure, not kill. The next day, the doorbell rang, and it took Lily three rings to get to the door. She cracked it so they could only see her eye. James, Sirius, Frank, Cat and Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom were on the doorstep.  
  
"Change of plan, guys, I can't go," said Lily.  
  
James noticed her eye was red, and around it the skin was slightly discolored. He pushed the door open and Lily turned her back to them, James turned her around to look at her.  
  
"What the bloody hell happened to you?" asked Mr. Longbottom.  
  
"Fall down the stairs again?" asked Cat, hands on her hips.  
  
"How'd you guess? I'm very clumsy," said Lily, forcing a laugh.  
  
"Where is she? I'm gonna kill her," said James.  
  
"Who?" asked Mrs. Longbottom, examining Lily.  
  
"That fucking sister of Lily's."  
  
"James!" screeched Mrs. Longbottom.  
  
"Sorry. Where is she?"  
  
"She went out for the day. She thinks I'm locked in my room. It locks from the outside."  
  
"She locked you in?!"  
  
James looked as though he could kill. The Longbottoms, Sirius, Cat and Lily looked bewildered, they had never seen James like this.  
  
"James, I'm fine, or at least I will be, as soon as I find the aspirin," Lily told him, falling as she tried to walk to him.  
  
He caught her, and picked her up.  
  
"Ready? Sirius can you get her trunk?"  
  
Sirius nodded, and ran up the stairs, grabbing her trunk and pets.  
  
"Did you pack everything?" asked Cat.  
  
"Everything I own. Pictures, clothes, books, broom, and everything else."  
  
"Good."  
  
James carried her to the taxi, and they all got in, and drove to James's house (Sirius and Cat were now staying with him, as they couldn't stay at Sirius's house any longer). The Longbottoms lived across the street, that's why they'd come to help. Mrs. Longbottom immediately began to heal Lily, she healed the gashes, and bruises replaced them. Lily smiled at Mrs. Longbottom, and thanked her, although, both hurt her face. At dinner, she sat next to James and Cat.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked James.  
  
"Like I've been hit by a train," replied Lily.  
  
"As opposed to...?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Like I was hit with a billion spells, and then stabbed thirty one times."  
  
"Well, that must feel nice then," said Cat.  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"Let's just put it this way, I don't suggest trying either."  
  
They all laughed. After dinner, in the Sitting room, Sirius looked from James to Lily. Lily sat on the love seat with Cat, and James sat next to Sirius. Someone came through the fireplace, it was Gabby.  
  
"Hello all," she said, standing up, and brushing herself off.  
  
"Hi Gabby," said Cat.  
  
"Hey Gab," said Lily.  
  
"Hi," said James.  
  
Gabby turned and saw Lily, and gasped.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What happened?"  
  
Gabby ran to Lily.  
  
"That seems to be the general reaction. Petunia again, I'm fine, as I was before."  
  
Gabby sat down, although she was reluctant to move away from Lily. Lily talked with Cat and Mrs. Longbottom, and Mr. Longbottom asked James what he was going to do for a living.  
  
"I think I might take up Dad's place. He's got everything here. I've looked through it time and again, and I've practically memorized them all. So, I know how he went about doing things, and it's very clever."  
  
"Ah, well, you be careful. It's a nasty business, it is," said Mr. Longbottom.  
  
Mrs. Longbottom looked at Lily and grinned.  
  
"So, when's the wedding and the due date?" asked Mrs. Longbottom.  
  
"For what?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yours and James's wedding and baby."  
  
Lily spit out her tea, choking on it.  
  
"What?"  
  
Cat laughed.  
  
"You still haven't told us," said Frank.  
  
James looked at them as if they were insane.  
  
"I'm not pregnant and I don't think we're engaged, are we, Four Eyes?" asked Lily, as though she were being as polite as one could be.  
  
"Not that I know of, Flame Head," said James with the same tone.  
  
"Ah, well, that answers both of your questions, doesn't it?"  
  
Mrs. Longbottom raised an eyebrow, but nodded. That week went by too quickly for Lily's liking. She felt that the past week had been the best week of her life. She was Head Girl, and James was Head Boy. They went into the Great Hall, and sat across from one another, kicking each other from time to time. Professor Dumbledore stood and said his few words including introducing their new Potions teacher Professor Arlington, as Lily noticed a red- haired boy at the end of the Gryffindor Table, the last one to be sorted into their House. Lily smiled at him, and he blushed a brilliant shade of red, and turned away, Sirius saw this and laughed.  
  
"Hey Lil, I think you should ask him to the Back to School Dance," said Sirius, laughing even harder.  
  
"So what if I do?" said Lily, becoming defensive.  
  
"Well, he's not as tall as you are."  
  
"He could pass for a third year, maybe a fourth."  
  
"Lily, REALLY, a first year?" asked Jenni.  
  
Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"You are Ageists! You are discriminating someone because of their age. Well, I'll show you, I WILL ask him to the Back to School dance."  
  
Everyone's jaws dropped, except James, who was laughing. Lily glared at him and he stopped laughing as loud as he had been. After dinner, Lily and James showed the first years up to Gryffindor Tower, arguing over who went first.  
  
"I'm not going in front of you, Evans, you'll try and kill me," insisted James.  
  
"I will not! I don't trust you behind me! Now go!" said Lily, fiercely.  
  
"Um, excuse me," said the red- headed boy from dinner.  
  
Lily looked at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why don't you walk side- by- side, so neither of you is in front or behind."  
  
Lily beamed.  
  
"We have ourselves a future Head Boy! James, I think he should be Head Boy now, he's clearly brighter than you are!"  
  
"I don't think I could be Head Boy."  
  
"What's your name?" asked Lily.  
  
"Bill Weasley."  
  
"Well, Bill Weasley, I'm Lily and that's Pooter."  
  
The first years (and Sirius) laughed. James pouted.  
  
"Hello," said Bill, trying not to laugh.  
  
They reached the portrait.  
  
"The password is--" began Lily.  
  
"I want to say it!" whined James.  
  
"Then say it, I'm not going to argue with you."  
  
"Kitty Cat," he said.  
  
"What?" said Cat.  
  
"Huh?" replied James.  
  
"Oh that was intelligent," said Lily, as the portrait swung open.  
  
Sirius ran up and pretended he couldn't get through. The first years laughed.  
  
"Lily, help me," said Sirius, pretending to cry.  
  
Lily picked him up in a fireman's carry, stepped up and threw him into the Common Room. The first years laughed again.  
  
"Just step on him," said Lily, helping the occasional first year through the portrait hole.  
  
The Weasley boy was the last to climb in, as he climbed through, he smiled at Lily, who smiled back at him.  
  
"I was wondering, as my dad said to always live it up, if you have a boyfriend?" asked Bill.  
  
"No, I'm afraid I don't."  
  
"I'm surprised. You're really pretty, and obviously smart as you're Head Girl."  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"Why thank you Bill. I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to the Back to School Dance on Friday night."  
  
Bill blushed a brilliant shade of red.  
  
"Me? Really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'll see you then."  
  
He ran happily to his dorm where there were many audible, 'Where were you?'s and 'In trouble all ready?'s and 'How many points?' Lily laughed as her friends stared at her in shock as she climbed through, and up to her room, now labeled '7th Year Girls'. Lily noticed there were only six beds in their dorm.  
  
"Where's my bed?" Lily asked. "And my stuff?"  
  
"You have the Head Girl's dorm, remember?" said Cat.  
  
"Oh, I forgot," said Lily, blushing, and walking up the winding staircase to the right of all the girls' dorms, and up to a large room, drenched in red and gold.  
  
She smiled and flopped onto her bed, and thinking about the upcoming year. That night, McGonagall came to get the seventh year Gryffindors, and took them to Dumbledore's office. The eleven seventh years sat in the office, and Dumbledore looked at them.  
  
"I have called you all here to ask you to help with the opposition of Voldemort. If there is anyone who does not wish to risk everything for it, you are welcome to leave."  
  
Portia stood, muttering, "I'm sorry."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, and she left.  
  
"Now, those of you who are staying. You MUST keep absolutely silent about this. If you tell anyone, then the word will get out, and you will all be in grave peril."  
  
At that moment Dumbledore told them all bits of vital information about Voldemort, what the Ministry was doing, and where spies were located. The next day, James noticed something.  
  
"Where's Peter?" he asked.  
  
"Who the hell cares," said Cat.  
  
"He goes off randomly, and he's gone for days," said Remus.  
  
"As Cat said, who the hell cares?" Lily said.  
  
On Friday night, Bill escorted Lily to the dance in which everyone gave them funny looks, but Lily ignored them. The two danced and then they sat down, and talked.  
  
"So, Bill, do you have any other siblings?"  
  
"Yes, I have two little brothers. Charlie, and Percy. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"I have a sister. We don't get along. Bill, I will give you some advice, ALWAYS love your brothers. Never tell them you hate them. Okay?"  
  
Bill nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
When they went back up to Gryffindor Tower, and Bill turned to Lily.  
  
"Thanks for inviting me, but--"  
  
Lily looked at him.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Well, I think that the guys in your year might want to kill me if we're seen together again."  
  
Lily tried hard not to laugh.  
  
"Really? You think so?"  
  
"Yea, especially that guy right behind you."  
  
Lily looked confused as Bill bolted up to his dorm. She turned around. It was James. Lily burst out laughing, then realized that he had heard their conversation, and got mad.  
  
"I heard your conversation."  
  
"Don't eavesdrop."  
  
"I wasn't. I was trying to get around you."  
  
"Then you should have said something!"  
  
"Well, then I would have interrupted, and that would have been rude."  
  
"Then you should have gone away!"  
  
"But I want to go to bed!"  
  
"Then go find one of those Hufflepuff girls!"  
  
Lily stormed off. They had gotten word of an information leakage, and they had to be more careful who they trusted. Lily and James went back to insults and pranks, until Christmas. Lily and James were staying, for lack of anywhere to go, and the others (minus Peter) were staying to keep them company, and from killing one another. They were the only ones left, other than Snape. During dinner, James pretended to stare at Lily, as though he were head over heels, when she noticed this, she stuck out her tongue, and Dumbledore chuckled. Lily's bracelet came un-fastened just as mashed potatoes were thrown. She picked up the bracelet, as the potatoes flew over her head. Then she saw James's hand was covered in the same thing that was thrown. Her eyes widened, and she threw gravy at him, he then threw carrots and green beans at her, and she threw chicken legs, and pieces of turkey at him, both laughing. Dumbledore watched them, his eyes twinkling, McGonagall was on her feet opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water. Dumbledore nodded and she sat back down. By now they were throwing mints and wizard crackers at one another.  
  
"Oh! Look! A Dungbomb!" said Lily, throwing it at James, who ducked under the table.  
  
She took a step back, as James popped up in front of her, pouring pumpkin juice on her head. She took her loaded plate, and dumped it all on James, then wrote 'James Potter is a dork', in gravy all down his front. The look on his face told her that she should run, so she did. Snape was riding his broom, as he always seemed to do, and he saw James pelting Lily with snowballs. Lily retaliated with an entire snowdrift. James ran at her and she ran to the orchard, but he caught her, and tackled her. Then they kissed, which was too much for Snape, he landed and sadly went inside. As James kissed Lily, she put a large handful of snow down the back of his shirt. He looked at her, and put even more snow down hers. The others ran outside as the two snow and food covered figures came back, James carrying Lily on his back, he was on his hands and knees, and Lily was riding sidesaddle.  
  
"What happened?" asked Cat.  
  
"I won!" said Lily, getting off of James as he collapsed.  
  
They all laughed. They walked up to the Common Room, Lily and James cleaned themselves up and played Exploding Snap. They played late into the night, until it was just James and Lily competing at Wizard's Chess. Around midnight, they took a break from playing, and relaxed, sitting next to one another.  
  
"Gotten the pumpkin juice out of your hair yet?" asked James.  
  
"No, not yet. I think I'll have to use magic," replied Lily. "You get the gravy out of yours?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
They laughed, they didn't see Sirius's video camera watching them from the stairs. Lily sighed.  
  
"What do you think would happen if we called a truce?"  
  
James grinned.  
  
"The same thing that would happen if we got married. They'd all have heart attacks."  
  
Lily laughed, her hair rippling as she tossed her head back slightly.  
  
"I have an idea," said Lily, leaning in toward James, just in case someone was listening.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She whispered something in his ear. He grinned evilly and nodded.  
  
"So...?"  
  
"I like it," said James, impressed.  
  
"It begins as of tomorrow."  
  
"Good. You know Sirius is taping this, he'll watch it tomorrow," whispered James.  
  
Lily grinned.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Right behind us."  
  
"Then we'll start now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
James leaned over on top of Lily and they sat on the floor in front of the couch. They talked the whole time, wondering what the reactions would be the following morning, only five more hours and they'd know. James fogged up his glasses, by breathing on them, and Lily messed up her hair, no one was in on it, so it couldn't be proved a scam.  
  
"Where's my shirt?" asked Lily, joking.  
  
James looked confused, then caught on.  
  
"Umm... right here."  
  
"Ah, thanks."  
  
Then they stood up, for the camera, and then they put their foreheads together, and pretended to make out for a while. When they got tired of doing that, Lily went up to her dorm, and James went up to his. The next morning, everyone in Gryffindor Tower was woken up by Sirius's screams.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!"  
  
Cat, Lily, Gabby, and Jenni ran into the boys dorms, as Frank, Remus, and James woke up. Sirius was doing a little dance.  
  
"What the hell are you waking us up for?" asked Cat.  
  
Lily put her head on Cat's shoulder.  
  
"I was right, I was right!" said Sirius, dancing around.  
  
"Right about what?" asked Frank.  
  
"Hurry up Sirius, I'm dead tired," said Lily.  
  
"I'm not surprised," said Sirius, re- winding the tape, and showing the others.  
  
By the end, Lily and James were asleep, on James's bed, well, they were pretending to be asleep. James rolled over, and flopped his arm over Lily, who was facing him, with an hand on his shirtless chest (he had pants on). Gabby screamed, "waking" the two.  
  
"What's wrong with you people?" asked James.  
  
Lily shook her head.  
  
"It must have been desert, we didn't eat it, remember?" said Lily.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"I think you had a different kind of desert," said Remus.  
  
"A FRENCH kind of desert," said Jenni.  
  
Lily and James looked at them blankly.  
  
"I don't like the French," said James.  
  
"What are you talking about, and why are you screaming?" demanded Lily.  
  
"You and James got it on last night," said Cat.  
  
Lily and James looked at each other "surprised".  
  
"How did you find out about that?" asked James.  
  
"Sirius taped you!" voiced Gabby, her voice higher than normal.  
  
"That's what that was," said Lily, to James. "I TOLD you I thought we were being watched."  
  
"And you were right, I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you," said James, kissing Lily, and rolling over on top of her.  
  
Gabby sat down on the floor, and Sirius had to leave, feeling ill. They all got dressed, and went down to breakfast, leaving Lily and James behind as the slowly walked to the Great Hall, laughing at their friends' reactions.  
  
"How else can we fool them?" asked James.  
  
Lily grinned.  
  
"I know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
The walked to the Great Hall, hand in hand, acting the whole way. Nearly Headless Nick took a double take and Peeves pretended to faint, then he tried to make sure he was still dead. ("Yup! Good thing too. I was beginning to worry!") The two sat down next to each other, and Lily noticed Dumbledore was trying not to laugh. Lily took a strawberry, and fed it to James, who put a little bit of whipped cream in her nose.  
  
"You can't get it off, in public," said Lily.  
  
James turned to everyone else.  
  
"If you'll excuse us a moment."  
  
The two laughed, and Lily playfully hit him. She wiped it off with a napkin. None of the teachers or students could eat, what they were witnessing was Hell freezing over. Dumbledore, Lily and James were the only ones eating.  
  
"Eat up, before the food gets cold. I know we can't eat it all," said Lily, to the others.  
  
"If we do, we'll hurl," said Frank.  
  
"And I would like to keep food down, thanks very much," said Sirius, receiving a look from Gabby.  
  
The look was 'Why don't we do that?'  
  
"Whatever blows your skirt up," said James, causing Lily to laugh hysterically.  
  
He laughed then kissed her. They had all had enough. Snape was the first to get up, Sirius stood up too.  
  
"Snape, for once in my life, I COMPLETELY agree with you," said Sirius, running out of the Great Hall.  
  
Cat, Frank, Jenni, Gabby, and Frank followed. Even all the teachers left, except Dumbledore, who burst out laughing.  
  
"You can stop now, they're all gone," he said.  
  
"Stop what?" asked Lily, pulling a piece of bacon from James, as he tried to get it.  
  
"I know it's a charade."  
  
Lily sighed in relief, and shoved the piece of bacon in his mouth.  
  
"Fank oo!" said James with his mouth full.  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"It's obvious. I've known you two since you came here. You've argued, and fought, and gotten one another in trouble countless times. Between the two of you have the record for most detentions ever. You each have about one hundred and fifty detentions each. You can't have fallen in love that quickly, or maybe you have and you haven't realized it, or you have over time, and haven't realized it. I've got my money on the latter. The teachers and myself have a pool on it. Some on how quickly it takes you to kill one another, some on how long it takes you to fall in love. Have a lovely day!" said the Headmaster, standing to leave, then did so.  
  
Lily and James looked at one another, thunderstruck.  
  
"Damn, he's good," said James.  
  
"I'll back that up."  
  
They stood and wandered around the school for a while, talking about who was betting on what, how much the pool was up to, and what they think they would have bet on in their first year, and then what they would have bet on in their seventh. Around noon, they made their way to lunch, and they decided something. In the middle of lunch, Lily and James stood up.  
  
"What are you going to name it if it's a girl? And what if it's a boy?" asked Sirius before they had said anything.  
  
James laughed.  
  
"Actually we wanted to tell you that we were joking, just to get a reaction out of you. We thought it would be funny," said Lily.  
  
"Well?! Was it?!" asked McGonagall angrily.  
  
"Hell yeah!" said James.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'idiot'.  
  
"So what happened between you two--" began Cat.  
  
"Was a set up, we sat on the floor in front of the couch and talked. We sat on the floor where the camera couldn't film us," explained Lily.  
  
"So... you're still normal Lily and James?" asked Gabby.  
  
"I'm normal, James isn't, we ALL know that!"  
  
Everyone laughed, even Snape managed a smile. The next day, the other students came back, and a few months later, Bill Weasley ran into James.  
  
"Hello," said James.  
  
"Hello. I have a question," said Bill.  
  
"Sure."  
  
James was confused.  
  
"I just met up with this girl, and she told me to ask you to meet her on the South Tower balcony, at nine o'clock tonight. And be prompt."  
  
"What house?"  
  
"Not Hufflepuff, she said she's not part of the usual fan club."  
  
"Did she give you a name?"  
  
Bill shook his head.  
  
"Nope, sorry. I have to get to class, bye!"  
  
Bill ran off. Later that day, Bill saw Lily.  
  
"Hello Bill," sail Lily, cheerfully.  
  
"Lily, hey. Some guy just walked up to me and told me to ask you to meet him on the South Tower balcony at nine tonight."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Dunno. He didn't say."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye Lily," said Bill as he ran off again.  
  
Lily looked at her friends and shrugged. That night, Lily ran up at about eight to get ready, and James was curious as to know why she was going to bed early. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's James."  
  
Lily opened the door, and he stood in the doorway.  
  
"Do you need something?"  
  
"Just wondering why you're up here so early."  
  
"I'm meeting someone."  
  
"Meeting someone? Who? Where?" said James, pretending to be jealous.  
  
"Yes; don't know; South Tower balcony."  
  
"Oh, really?" That's interesting. You think it's Snape?"  
  
"No, he said he wasn't going to do that anymore."  
  
"You never know, well, I'll leave you to it."  
  
He left and she closed the door. He was confused, if she was going the same place he was, but she didn't know who she was meeting, but who had set it up? Around eight thirty, James went up to grab his invisibility cloak and put on his dress robes, and something else. He bolted down to the South Tower, took off his invisibility cloak and hid it, in his cape, just in case. He climbed the stairs to the balcony, and saw Bill Weasley standing, at the door. James looked at him.  
  
"Hello, sir," said Bill bowing.  
  
"You do know that when she gets here, you're leaving, as you're out past curfew," said James with a grin.  
  
"I think I'll be okay."  
  
"So. Where's this mystery girl?"  
  
Bill sat on the railing of the balcony, "She's coming."  
  
Just as he said that, Bill slipped, and James caught him.  
  
"You're lucky I'm Seeker."  
  
Bill nodded, looking down, not seeing the ground in the darkness. A few seconds later, Lily entered, wearing a dark green evening gown, and her long, mid- back length hair was curled and down, unlike usual, when she kept it in a tight bun. She ran over, and helped James pull Bill up over the railing, Bill thanked them and quickly left. James stood, and stared at her in shock, as she looked at him, mildly surprised.  
  
"You set this up?" she asked.  
  
James couldn't talk, he just shook his head, then he found his voice.  
  
"No, I think Bill Weasley did though. He told me to be here tonight," said James.  
  
"He said the same to me."  
  
They laughed. James smiled at her, and she looked away, bashfully.  
  
"Lily, you look-- wow-- I can't even begin to describe-- woah."  
  
She blushed.  
  
"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself."  
  
"Thanks, shall we eat?"  
  
They ate dinner, talking and laughing, as they had never done before. At the end of dinner, came desert. They ate a piece of cheesecake each, then James looked at Lily, toying with the thing in his pocket.  
  
"James, are you okay?"  
  
He looked up.  
  
"Yea, I was just... thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"My mom and dad. They said that they met at school, they hated one another, then were set up, and locked in a closet for two days together, until someone finally found them."  
  
"Are thinking about locking yourself in a closet with someone?"  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"No. But I was also wondering it you wanted this."  
  
He took the gift out of his pocket, and slid it across the table, underneath his hand, and took his hand off when it was in front of Lily. She opened it. It was a ring. It had a canary diamond on one side, a ruby on the other, and a large diamond in the middle. She looked up at him.  
  
"Is this what I think it is, James?"  
  
"If you want it to be."  
  
He couldn't look up, afraid of rejection, he stared at the table edge in front of her. He saw tears hit the table, only then could he look up at her. She was smiling, and crying with joy. He smiled, in relief, he stood and she kissed him. Their first, real kiss, their first passionate kiss, their first kiss that symbolized their lives together. When they broke apart, they looked at one another.  
  
"How are we going to tell the others?" asked Lily.  
  
"The question is, how will we convince them we're telling the truth?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Does it really matter?"  
  
James grinned, holding her.  
  
"Not really."  
  
They spent most of the rest of the night talking, long after the House Elves had taken the table and chairs away. They planned everything to the T. If they had a boy, they would name him Harry James, if they had a girl, they would name her Faerie Rose, they would live in Potter Manor, and nothing would change. At around four in the morning, they crept back to the common room. The two saw their friends waiting for them. They took off the cloak, and walked up to them, sitting down.  
  
"So. What's the deal? Are you going to scam us again or not?" asked Cat.  
  
"No," said Lily.  
  
"So, who set it up?" asked Gabby, looking from one to the other.  
  
"Bill Weasley," said James.  
  
"You mean that guy you took to the Back to School dance, Lily?" asked Minny.  
  
Lily and James nodded.  
  
"Well, what happened? Why are you just coming back now?" asked Sirius.  
  
"James asked me something," said Lily.  
  
"Which was...?" prompted Remus.  
  
"I asked her to marry me," said James.  
  
All but Lily and James burst out laughing. The two who weren't snickering looked at one another.  
  
"I told you they wouldn't believe us. I told you," said James.  
  
"I know, I know. I'm not saying you were right, because I agreed with you," said Lily.  
  
"All right, all right. Don't get all defensive."  
  
"I'm not defensive."  
  
"Whatever you say, dear."  
  
Sirius laughed even harder.  
  
"'Dear' that's a good one James, you're getting better at this."  
  
Lily and James rolled their eyes, and stood up.  
  
"We'll tell Dumbledore in the morning, though he probably all ready knows," said Lily.  
  
"Okay. Goodnight, beautiful."  
  
He kissed her, and he went to his dorm and she to hers, then she came back down, and stood at the bottom of the stairs to the boys dorms.  
  
"James," she hissed.  
  
He came down the stairs.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You never DID tell me what you gave to your dad."  
  
He grinned.  
  
"You remember that bet we made? About us getting married?" asked James.  
  
Their friends listening intently.  
  
"Yeah. If he won you gave him ten Galleons, and if you won he gave you ten Galleons. What about it?"  
  
"I gave him the ten Galleons."  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"Were you that sure I would say yes?"  
  
"Nope. I still thought you would go back to Angelo."  
  
He said 'Angelo' with an Italian accent, causing them both to laugh.  
  
"So that's what you were doing on that cliff every night I went out with him. You were jealous."  
  
"Just a little."  
  
Lily broke into song.  
  
"You think I'm gorgeous, you want to date me, love me and hug me. You want to smooch me, you want to marry me."  
  
They laughed.  
  
"Damn straight, I asked you didn't I?"  
  
She smiled and kissed him again.  
  
"Yes you did, and I said yes. And now you're stuck with me."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right," said James as though it had only just occurred to him.  
  
She smacked his chest.  
  
"That's not funny, James Potter!"  
  
She began to stomp to her dorm, but James grabbed her wrist, and she turned and he kissed her.  
  
"I was joking, you know I was, and you know that I didn't mean it."  
  
They both smiled, forehead to forehead.  
  
"Yeah, but still."  
  
"Go to bed, we have a LONG day of convincing ahead of us."  
  
"Okay, goodnight once again James."  
  
"Goodnight Lily."  
  
The two went up to their dorms, and went to sleep. The next morning, James got up, then snuck past Cat and Gabby to Lily's dorm, to wake her up. He snuck in, then quickly jumped through the bed curtains and onto Lily's bed. He was about to wake her up, then he looked at her and debated with himself. 'To wake her, or not to wake her, that is the question,' he thought with a laugh. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and stretched, then noticed she wasn't alone. Sitting on her feet was someone with glasses, untidy black hair, and stunning blue eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Lily.  
  
James grinned.  
  
"I didn't know if I should wake you up or not, so I just waited for you to wake up on your own."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"Marry me?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Well, I suppose so."  
  
James put on his sad puppy face, he stuck out his bottom lip and made sad eyes at her. She looked at him. He couldn't help it, he began to laugh.  
  
"Gabby, hush. Do you hear that?" they heard Cat say, as the two girls opened Lily's door and walked in.  
  
"Hear what? You don't think...?"  
  
"Nah, Remus is still asleep, I heard him snoring earlier."  
  
"Okay." James tried to contain his laughter. "Well, I told Sirius that I wasn't ready for a serious relationship, and I said that if he really loved me, he'd let me move on."  
  
"And what did he say?"  
  
"He said okay. He wasn't as crushed as I thought he would be. I guess he isn't ready to be engaged either."  
  
"Let's get Lily up, she's been asleep long enough. I can't wait anymore."  
  
"You know, you told me to watch out for James, and I think I saw him coming out of his room about a half an hour ago. I don't think it was though," said Gabby.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that?"  
  
"Well, you were talking. I didn't want to interrupt."  
  
Cat sighed.  
  
"Did you see where he went?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
She sighed again. Lily stuck her head out the curtains.  
  
"Morning," said Lily cheerfully.  
  
"Morning. Hey Lils, Jamsie boy's escaped. I think he's doing a prank let's get him, before he gets us," said Cat.  
  
"Not this morning," said Lily, sticking her hand out the curtains to point to the end of the bed.  
  
James noticed this, and pulled her back. She squealed, as he tickled her. Cat opened the curtains, and Gabby woke Jenni. Cat stared at the two in shock, as Jenni put on her glasses and walked over. Lily and James grinned, and Lily ran to get dressed, and James ran out of the dorm. All of a sudden, James ran back in, and kissed Lily on the cheek.  
  
"See you at breakfast," he said hurriedly, and ran back out.  
  
Cat was shocked. Gabby and Jenni laughed as they heard Sirius.  
  
"James! Where were you? I saw you leave the room this morning, but I didn't know-- were you up in the girls dorms?" demanded Sirius.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"And they let you up?"  
  
Sirius was impressed.  
  
"Not really. I snuck in."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I sat on Lily's feet, then we listened to Cat and Gabby, then I tickled Lily, then I ran out, ran back in, kissed Lily, then ran back out again."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"You and Lily still trying to scam us again?"  
  
"Nope," said James.  
  
Lily walked down the stairs and into the Common Room, now dressed.  
  
"Still don't believe us, Sirius?" asked Lily.  
  
"Nope," he replied.  
  
Bill and some of his friends ran past them, James grabbed hold of the back of Bill's robes, and pulled him back. James had his arm around Lily's waist, and Lily had her arm on his. Bill smiled.  
  
"Thanks," said James.  
  
"Anytime. Now I can say that I hooked up Lily and James Potter, and not lie," said Bill.  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"Well, you and your family will come to the wedding I trust?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yup, oh, and my mum just had two twin boys last week, April 16th. Their names are Fred and George."  
  
"Well, tell her we said Congratulations," said James.  
  
"Yes, same goes for you."  
  
Bill ran to catch up with his friends. Sirius stared in shock.  
  
"He's in on it, too?" asked Sirius.  
  
"No one's in on anything," said James, rolling his eyes.  
  
Lily sighed.  
  
"They're not going to believe it until I show them," said Lily.  
  
"It's your call."  
  
Lily held out her hand, showing Sirius the ring.  
  
"You ARE doing the thing right, aren't you?" said Sirius, amazed at the two.  
  
Lily and James sighed, and James rolled his eyes.  
  
"You want to go to breakfast, now?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yes, please," said James.  
  
The two walked past Sirius and down to the Great Hall, the first person they ran in to was Snape.  
  
"Hello Severus," said Lily, who shot a look at James.  
  
"Hello Snape," said James.  
  
"Potter, Lily. What are you two doing?" asked Snape  
  
"Getting married," said Lily, grinning happily.  
  
"Today?" asked Snape, shocked.  
  
"Of course not, silly. In August, after I turn eighteen."  
  
"Oh. You're not joking again are you?"  
  
"Not this time. I think you're the only one who seems willing to believe us," said James.  
  
"Oh, well, congratulations."  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"Thank you. And you better be there," said Lily, as she and James began walking toward the Great Hall.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"At the wedding!" Lily called over her shoulder.  
  
When they were no longer in any form of range from Snape, James looked at her, but said nothing. Sirius, Gabby, Frank, Cat, Jenni and Remus ran by, then back tracked to their friends.  
  
"James, we need to talk," said Sirius.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you in a bit," said James, kissing Lily, as Peter joined them.  
  
The guys went down another corridor, and discussed James's mental health, and crossing of lines in pranks and scams.  
  
"But James--"  
  
"We're not joking this time, I swear, now, let's go to breakfast, I'm hungry!"  
  
That night at dinner, Lily and James stood up, and everyone quieted.  
  
"We have an announcement," said James.  
  
Everyone looked at them.  
  
"We're getting married!" said Lily.  
  
McGonagall looked at them.  
  
"It's not yet ANOTHER scam, this time it's for real," said James.  
  
There was applause from Most of the Hufflepuffs, the Ravenclaws, and the Gryffindors. The following month was busy with graduation. Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom were there to be the Evans's, the Black's (who still wanted nothing to do with Sirius), the Potter's, and themselves. That afternoon, Lily was sitting behind the podium with the teachers, and James. Dumbledore stood and the audience quieted, Lily looked at him, then blinked in the sunlight.  
  
"Another year; gone. This has been your last year as a student of Hogwarts. Now, Lily Evans, our Head Girl."  
  
There was applause from the majority of the audience. Lily smiled and walked up to the podium.  
  
"This is it, everyone. It could be the last time you set foot on these grounds. These past seven years have been full of death," Lily looked at Cat, "love," she looked at Frank and his fiancée Alice, who was in the audience, she was a year younger than Frank, "friendship," she looked at Gabby, Sirius, Jenni, Remus, (who had broken up because Remus was too "secretive") and Snape. "We've learned as many if not more useful things outside the classroom, than in it. No offense to the teachers." There was laughter. "We've become friends or more with people we first hated." She looked back at James then back at Snape. "We've all become different people than who we were when we first arrived," then she looked at Sirius who was making faces, she tried to suppress a laugh, "Well, most of us at least. This is the beginning of the rest of our lives. This is it. Thank you."  
  
Everyone cheered, and Dumbledore stood once again.  
  
"And now, our Head Boy, James Potter."  
  
The teachers sighed, and Lily laughed. James stood, ignoring them.  
  
"Lily was right, in everything she said. All of us will go on, and occasionally see one another in the street, but after this, we'll be too busy to stop and say hello. Now, we begin to work, to get married, to start a family. Now, the only time after this we'll see one another, is reunions, and I'm actually looking forward to them. So, go on in life, doing the right thing, and whatever makes you happy--" McGonagall glared at him, and he said quickly, "as long as it's not against the law. I know, I know, they made me say it," the audience laughed. "I hope everyone will be successful, even you Slytherins! Peace out!"  
  
James sat down, Lily hit him upside his head. He could tell she was trying not to laugh. They went and sat down with their friends, as Dumbledore called them up for their diplomas. A guy, then a girl went up before...  
  
"Jennifer Alexander."  
  
She went up to Dumbledore, took her diploma, and hugged all her teachers.  
  
"Sirius Black."  
  
Sirius had fallen asleep, Cat elbowed him, and he ran up to Dumbledore, who was chuckling.  
  
"Sorry Professor," said Sirius.  
  
"Quite all right."  
  
A few more people, then...  
  
"Lily Evans, soon to be Potter."  
  
Lily stood and walked up to him.  
  
"Congratulations Lily, on both accounts," said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you, sir, for everything."  
  
Lily hugged him, and he blushed, causing most people to laugh. Then Lily walked over to Professor McGonagall and hugged her.  
  
Soon, it was Frank, then Remus, then Gabby, Snape, and Cat. Afterwards there was a HUGE party, and a seventh years dance. That night, Jenni, Gabby, Cat, and Lily talked about what they were going to do. Jenni didn't know, Gabby was going to travel, she didn't want to be set on one thing for her life, Sirius was going to buy the house next door to James, and make that the new Black Mansion, Cat was going to travel and see what interested her, and Lily was going to marry James. Lily was going to be and Auror for the Ministry, both she and Gabby had been asked to drop everything that second and become spies, both had turned it down. Jenni still refused to talk to Remus, she still didn't know he was a werewolf, Cat, and Lily both knew, but Gabby and Jenni didn't, because they didn't want to believe it. The next day, Gabby, Cat and Lily hugged Jenni goodbye, as Jenni left to go to Newport, where she lived. Cat, Gabby, Remus, James and Sirius went to their homes in Northumberland, England, "South of the Border" to Scotland. The following week, they all passed their Apperating test, it took Sirius two tries. Lily moved into Potter manor with James, but Mrs. Longbottom made her live with them so she and James would do anything "bad".  
  
"Mrs. Longbottom, we're getting married, what does it matter?" debated Lily.  
  
"I mean, we're going to be doing it on our wedding night anyways," said James. Lily hit him. "Ow!"  
  
"No one wants to hear that."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"It's true," he mumbled.  
  
"And you and Mr. Longbottom didn't move in together?"  
  
"We're adults," said Mrs. Longbottom.  
  
"And we're-- I'm not?" said Lily, looking sideways at James, who was pouting.  
  
Mrs. Longbottom looked from James to Lily, then she looked at Mr. Longbottom, who was reading the paper.  
  
"What do you think, John?" she asked.  
  
Mr. Longbottom laughed shortly.  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid? I'm not getting in on this," he snorted.  
  
"Smart man," said James, getting up.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" asked Mrs. Longbottom.  
  
"For a walk, I don't want to get in trouble."  
  
James left the room, as he heard the paper crackle, and Mr. Longbottom clear his throat. Mrs. Longbottom stood up and bent the paper down so she could see his face, which he was trying to keep from smiling. Cat came down the stairs, bags in hand. Lily stood, and walked to her.  
  
"Leaving all ready?" asked Lily, hugging her friend.  
  
Cat nodded.  
  
"Yup. Off to Spain for a while, then I'll go where ever. I'll send you a postcard," promised Cat.  
  
"At least two a week, Caterina Sweeny, or I'll hunt you down."  
  
The two laughed.  
  
"All right, I'll have to hide if I forget."  
  
Cat and Lily smiled through tears and hugged.  
  
"You better."  
  
"I'll be back next month for your birthday, and wedding. I promise."  
  
Sirius and James came in. Cat hugged Sirius, then Frank, then James, and finally, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom. As she was leaving, she turned.  
  
"I'll see you all next month. Bye Lils, Jamie. Later Siri. Bye Frank, Bye Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom."  
  
And she was gone, then they all began planning the wedding. The next week, Gabby came back from visiting her parents in Kent, and during the choosing of colors for bridesmaids, Lily laughed. Mrs. Longbottom, Alice, Gabby, and Jenni, looked up.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Mrs. Longbottom.  
  
"You," replied Lily.  
  
"What did I do that was so funny?"  
  
"You are stubborn. James told me that you approached him this morning."  
  
"He did?"  
  
Lily looked up at the three.  
  
"Yes. He said you told him that we wanted to sin willingly. Just because we want to live together for a couple of weeks."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Well, Frank said you and Mr. Longbottom moved in a year before you two got married."  
  
Mrs. Longbottom looked at her.  
  
"That was different."  
  
"How?"  
  
Mrs. Longbottom tried hard not to smile.  
  
"Did you hear about Remus Lupin?" asked Mrs. Longbottom.  
  
Jenni paled slightly, but kept working.  
  
"No, what?" asked Gabby.  
  
"He's moving, to some place, where was it?"  
  
"He's moving? Why?"  
  
"Well, when John asked him that he just said, because he has to. I don't know why."  
  
That night, everyone came to dinner.  
  
"Isn't it odd?" asked Lily.  
  
"What?" asked Gabby.  
  
"How we all ended up in the couples Sirius paired us up with when we all met up? Remember? When Sirius was introducing us to Remus? Well, at least for a little while," said Lily.  
  
Sirius laughed.  
  
"I'm always right," said Sirius.  
  
"No you're not, remember the several times you tried to get us to like one another, and we hated each other more," said James.  
  
"Lily cared for you one time."  
  
"I was giving my doctoral opinion," replied Lily.  
  
They all laughed. The next month, on the morning of August 8th, Cat came home. She snuck into the room Lily was staying in and sat there until she woke up. Cat sat there, her dirty blonde hair hanging around her face, her blue- green eyes flashing mysteriously, as though she had seen and done things no one else had. Lily felt a presence in her room, and sat up, holding her wand. Cat smiled.  
  
"You're becoming more alert," said Cat, her American accent never wavering.  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"You surprised me, I wasn't expecting you until later," replied Lily, brushing her hair.  
  
Cat grinned.  
  
"We have a fun day ahead of us, baby. You are the last of us to turn eighteen, now, we party."  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow, but grinned.  
  
"What are we doing?"  
  
"You'll see, Gabby and Jen are waiting."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Ten. Here."  
  
Cat threw Lily a pair of shorts and a black tank top. Lily went into the bathroom, put on her make up, and got dressed, when she came out, they went out on the town. Shopping, makeovers, more shopping, then, that night, the four went to a club. They danced, and drank. Lily had never had the personality type to be a "social drinker", but you never would have known. The four sat in a corner booth, as drink after drink came from guy after guy, as Lily was the only one engaged, so she flirted with no one. Gabby, Jenni, and Lily watched as Cat walked up to a Frenchman, and hit on him. Lily laughed.  
  
"He can't understand her," said Lily, her friends joining her as she laughed.  
  
Cat came back over to them.  
  
"Let's go over a few doors, there's a great place there," said Cat, grinning.  
  
Lily laughed, and they walked down to another club, as they noticed a few Spanish men following them. They went into the club, nearly falling the whole way there, when Lily made a valid point.  
  
"How will we get home? We can't Apperate like this."  
  
"Floo Powder, we'll go to the Leaky Cauldron, Tom'll help. Hagrid's probably down there anyways," said Cat, sitting at the bar. "I'll have four Bloody Mary's," she turned to her friends. "What're you guys getting?"  
  
They laughed as the bartender handed them the drinks. Lily pointed to four guys.  
  
"Hey, that guy looks like- like- James," she said, not being able to stand up straight.  
  
She swayed from side to side, and nearly fell, when Cat caught her. Gabby, and Jenni burst out laughing, along with Cat and Lily.  
  
"Yeah, and that other guy looks like Sirius," said Gabby.  
  
"And the other, Remus," said Jenni.  
  
Lily grinned as she had a drunken idea.  
  
"Let's hit on them, and eventually tell them they look like our fiancé, and ex-s and see what happens," said Lily.  
  
They giggled. They sat where the guys could see them, and they flirted from afar, knowing the men saw them, eventually, Cat went up to them, and talked loudly, so her friends and the men (it was noisy) could hear.  
  
"Hello gentleman! My friends and I were wondering if you'd like to dance with us, and maybe get a little further, like buying us drinks later!"  
  
Lily, Jenni and Gabby howled with laughter. The men looked up at Cat.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked the fourth, that no one had identified.  
  
"We're a bit trashed, but we'll be okay! So what do you say? My friends say one of you looks like her fiancé! And the other two said you look like their exes!"  
  
"Are you engaged?"  
  
"Me? Hell no! Not yet anyway!"  
  
Lily, Jenni and Gabby walked over to Cat, who was about to fall over. And the men stood up, surprising them. Cat took a step backwards, and fell laughing, Lily tried to help her up, but couldn't because she was laughing too hard, and Gabby and Jenni had sat down, tears running down their cheeks from their incessant laughter.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Gabby?"  
  
"Jenni?"  
  
"Cat?"  
  
In the order from being sight identified, James, Sirius, Remus, and Frank looked at the four women, all drunk.  
  
"Well now, what has the cat dragged in?" asked someone behind them.  
  
'I didn't drag anyone! We stumbled in here together!" said Cat.  
  
Lily, the only one who got it, and the second most drunk, laughed.  
  
"Hello Snape," said James.  
  
"Oh, didn't see you there, Potter."  
  
"It's all right."  
  
Lily looked from one to the other.  
  
"James, Severus, what are you doing here?" she asked, innocently.  
  
"The question is what are YOU doing here?" asked James, helping her up.  
  
"Cat is taking me out for my birthday."  
  
"And what are you doing?" asked Sirius, looking at Gabby, shocked.  
  
"Getting drunk, and watching Cat hit on Frenchman, who can't understand her," said Gabby, giggling.  
  
"It's a one time thing, we haven't been able to do this because Lily was too young to drink, now she can and it's her birthday," said Jenni, attempting to stand up, with help from Gabby.  
  
They both fell, then Sirius and Remus helped them up. Frank looked at his watch.  
  
"I have to go. Alice and I are going out tomorrow. Goodnight," said Frank, running out.  
  
Cat watched him leave, then faced James, Sirius, and Remus, all three with their arms crossed. Snape began to walk away.  
  
"Hold on, Snape, we need someone to disciple Cat," said Sirius, trying not to grin.  
  
"No thanks, I'd rather not have my head blown off."  
  
And Snape walked away, hoping never to see any of them again.  
  
"He does have a point."  
  
Remus laughed, as Cat pushed back tears of realization.  
  
"We'll never do it again, as Jen said, it was a one time thing," said Cat, her head clearing.  
  
"Yes, but hitting on us, before knowing who we were?" said Remus.  
  
"I knew who you were, they just thought you looked like... well... yourselves. If it hadn't been you, we would have just joked around, hitting on you then told you that you looked like their fiancés. It was nothing, just leading on a bunch of guys, it's over now. You're getting married in a few days, and it'll never happen again."  
  
Lily put on the sad puppy face.  
  
"Please James?" she said.  
  
"Please what?" asked James.  
  
"Don't be mad at me."  
  
She kissed him, for a while, they didn't stop, and Jenni thought they were trying to suck each others insides out. They went home, Lily and Cat crashed immediately. The next morning, James and Lily weren't allowed to see each other, even though they tried. That night, Mr. Longbottom and Remus went over to James's house and all the women came over to the (new) Black Mansion. Lily REALLY didn't want everyone over. But that night, without fail, in came all the women close to her. Professor McGonagall, Jenni, Gabby, Cat, Mrs. Longbottom, of course, Aunt Zena, and Cliona, who was now engaged to a Muggle. They all brought presents.  
  
"Mine's more for James," said Zena, smiling at Lily.  
  
"Then I'll wait to open it."  
  
From Cat she got a bunch of alcohol, ("Just in case you want to re- live last night."), fuzzy hand cuffs from Professor McGonagall, ("PROFESSOR!" scolded Lily, jokingly, laughing. "Call me Minerva."), the "Dice game" from Mrs. Longbottom. ("You roll it and it says to do something and it says where on the body to do it at"), a fake tongue ring, and champagne glasses from Cliona, ("I've been told it's fun to scare him with."), shot glasses from Minny, green silky pajama pants and tank top. And everyone knows what Zena gave Lily. Then the stripper came in. The next morning, Lily woke suddenly, and she began getting ready. Her bridesmaids wore a light blue, off the shoulder, full length dress, Lily wore a long , thin strapped dress, a long train, and a veil, and her hair was braided, and put up as a crown around her head. At ten o'clock, Lily was in the back of the church, pacing, as Professor Dumbledore walked in, and he smiled.  
  
"Nervous?" he asked.  
  
"A little, have you seen him?" asked Lily, looking out the door.  
  
"James? Or someone else, a friend maybe?"  
  
Lily looked at him.  
  
"I know James is here, Jen ran in screaming that he was a while ago. Is Severus here? He told me he'd come."  
  
"No Lily, I have not seen him come in."  
  
The music began to play, and Lily sighed.  
  
"It's time!" said Mrs. Longbottom, popping her head in.  
  
Lily watched as her friends walked down the aisle, one by one, followed by Lily and Professor Dumbledore. Once there, he let go of Lily's arm, and sat down, as someone slid silently into the church, and watched, unnoticed.  
  
"Lily Maria Evans, do you take James Harry Potter as you lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health through the best of times and the worst, through richer and poorer?"  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Please kneel."  
  
The couple kneeled as he placed a crown atop Lily's head, then James's.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife, and king and queen."  
  
They stood and the entire church cheered, as James pulled Lily from around the middle and kissed her, all but one, who slipped out as silently as he had come in. Cat watched as Severus Snape left the church. Unnoticed by anyone, Cat went out after him. He was walking down the stairs as Cat ran out.  
  
"Snape."  
  
He turned around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not staying for the reception?" she asked.  
  
"I hate parties."  
  
He glared at her, and began to walk off again.  
  
"What don't you hate? Other than Lily?"  
  
He stopped and turned. She walked up to him.  
  
"I don't have to answer that."  
  
"Why don't you at least say hi! She was about to cry when we told her, time and again you hadn't showed up yet. And when you actually do come, you leave. Some friend you are, not even being there at her happiest moment. And what's going to happen when she has kids? Are you just going to make an appearance for yourself? Or will you give Lily at least some slight acknowledgment that you know she's alive, that you care about her, that you're her friend! She told me she wanted YOU to give her away if Dumbledore had said he'd rather not. James didn't like it, but he said nothing! Yes, James hates you, and you hate him, that's common knowledge, but you see how much they love one another? He'll have you in his wedding if Lily asked him to. And she would have done the same for him, if he had a friend she didn't like."  
  
Snape looked at her.  
  
"I-- can't."  
  
And he was gone. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and went back inside the church. Sirius came up to her.  
  
"Where did you go?" he asked.  
  
"Snape left, Lily's gonna be heartbroken."  
  
"Don't tell her yet. Wait, I'm not saying lie to her, but, you know."  
  
Cat nodded. 


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER  
  
Love and War Chapter 19  
  
At the reception, a red- haired woman a red- haired man, and five red- headed children walked up to Lily and James.  
  
"Hello, I'm Molly Weasley," said the woman, "And this is my husband, Arthur."  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"Hello, I'm Lily. Bill's told me so much about you. I'm so glad you could make it."  
  
Bill blushed, as his two younger brothers, a three and a nine year old, fought. The twins grinned as though they had done something wrong.  
  
"Lily, these are my brothers, Charlie," the nine year old waved, and the three year old pouted. "Percy." the three year old turned and smiled. "And those are the twins, Fred and George."  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you all."  
  
"Congratulations. And thank you, for saving Bill, he has a problem with rocking back and forth, especially on ledges," said Mrs. Weasley, looking down at her oldest son.  
  
"Well, it was the least we could do," said James, winking at Bill.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Didn't Bill tell you? If it weren't for Bill, we would still be pretending to hate each other, and not be here. He set it up."  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"Well, thank you again."  
  
The next day, Cat left. Two years later, just before Lily's twentieth birthday, she gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, Harry and Rose and around the same time, Alice gave birth to a boy, Neville. That March, before the birth of her twins, Lily received a letter from the Weasleys, they had become great friends, and as soon as Mrs. Weasley had her sixth child, she wrote to Lily and James asking them to be his Godparents, they, of course, accepted. That October twenty second, at one thirty, Lily walked into the twins' room, to get Harry, who was crying, only to see her daughter gone.  
  
"JAMES!" she screamed, staring at where her daughter should have been, then taking her son, praying nothing happened to him, too.  
  
James ran up the stairs and into the room as Lily tried to explain what had happened. They immediately went to Dumbledore.  
  
"You must both stay strong. But now is not the time to look for Rose. You must go into hiding, using the Fidelius Charm. I will be your Secret- Keeper, if you wish," said Dumbledore.  
  
"No, we HAVE to find her," said James, angrily.  
  
"James, and if you do, then something happens to your family because you didn't go into hiding. I shall search for her. I will recruit a few people to work on that while everyone else searches for Voldemort."  
  
Lily held Harry close to her, as she gently rocked back and forth.  
  
"I will not go into hiding and leave her in the cold. She HAS to be with us," said Lily.  
  
Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"I will find her, I swear it. When I do, she will be delivered to you."  
  
"Fine," said James. "We'll go into hiding."  
  
James stood, arm on the mantle, staring into the fire. Lily noted the defeated and helpless tone in his voice.  
  
"And who shall be your Secret Keeper? My offer stands."  
  
"Thank you, but you have enough to worry about. Sirius'll be our Secret Keeper."  
  
Lily and James went into hiding, Peter as their Secret Keeper. One year later, on Halloween, Lily fell asleep, one year old Harry in her lap.  
  
"Mortailus Makus is the way... kill him... Voldemort..."  
  
James looked at her as she woke up.  
  
"What did you say?" asked James.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Voldemort burst into the house.  
  
"Potter," he hissed.  
  
"Take Harry! Go!" shouted James.  
  
Lily paused, not wanting to leave her husband. By the end, they were both dead and Harry sat there, crying.

That is the end of Love and War, now you can begin reading A Rose By Any Other Name Would Still Be the Same.


End file.
